Shadows From The Past
by Demented Koneko
Summary: It has been years and the Chosen children still haven't defeated the Digimon Kaiser. They don't even know who he is, but strangely Yamato seems to have some sort of connection concerning the Kaiser's past. YamatoKen [DISCONTINUED]
1. Secrets revealed

****

Authors Notes: This is my first fic I have posted in awhile. It probably isn't good since my writing skills are so poor. This fic contains some Yamaken/Kenato. I'm sorry about the title, I'm not sure if it's right for the fic, I'm not really good at thinking up names for stories. Sorry about the summery also. I hope the story is all right.

****

Shadows from the past: Chapter 1

Shadows cast upon the darkened room were the light tends to stray. An alarm clock ran loudly, breaking through the silence. A small grunt was heard as the clock was tossed against the wall, smashing it to pieces. The boy climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over himself as a shield from the darkness. It was another day, a day to cast pain and suffering upon others. A day to seek revenge against those, chosen to defend the Digital world from the powers of darkness. 

Years of being the Digimon Kaiser had allowed his strength and powers to increase incredibly. He had almost succeeded of taking complete control of the Digital world, but yet, something was holding him back. Something was preventing him from becoming all he could be, from fulfilling his destiny of ruling over the Digital worlds. Because of his impatience and ignorance, his anger grew more and more. Hundreds of slaves were being destroyed everyday and still this didn't satisfy him. It seemed that causing pain and suffering to others had lost its appeal. 

Something was missing, something from deep inside himself. Emptiness was all he could find when he searched through his hardened heart. Was it a feeling, a power, a source of energy from within? He didn't know. But he desperately wanted to find it. Slowly but eagerly he sat up. He cringed as silly pathetic thoughts circled through his mind. Was darkness causing him this empty feeling? Was this his punishment for being evil? No, it couldn't be. To rule over the Digital world by using the powers of darkness was his destiny, his chosen fate. But something had troubled him. Would he be able to succeed in taking complete control of the Digital world or would he fail miserably and have his soul burn in the deepest depths of hell.

He always believed that this would happen, if he failed his mission. The powers of darkness were not to be controlled by those who were weak, only those strong enough to use and understand it's full power were given an opportunity to impower such a destructive force. But for those who were incapable and weak, the power, their soul and their very life was taken from them. Their punishment was to suffer the pain they had put their victims through in the past. To wallow in the shadow realm with only fear and self pity as company. A punishment so horrifying that only those so confident and eager for power, were willing to suffer the consequences of failure. But the Kaiser was not going to give up so easily. If he failed in fulfilling his destiny then shall be it. He would rot in hell.

He slowly got up and walked towards the mirror. A frown settled upon his face. He had changed so much in these short years. A change in which he wasn't sure to be proud of, or hate. He gazed at himself in the mirror. A pair of dark indigo eyes stared back at him, giving off a feeling of confusion and loneliness. He sighed quietly. _"Is this my true purpose for being?" _He was interrupted by his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. It cracked open loudly, letting rays of sunlight into the room, making the shadows disappear.

"Who's there?!" yelled Ken, angered at being disturbed. 

A small greyish bunny like creature came into the room and bowed to its master. "Sorry to disturb you sir but you see…"

"How dare you come in here without my permission!"

The Digimon stared up at the human, in great fear. "Bu-but you-you see…"

"No buts!" Ken reached for his whip and violently thrashed it against the Gazimon.

The creature yelped in pain, backing into small corner. 

A twisted smile came upon his face.

"I'm sorry master."

"Sorry?! Sorry?! You pathetic weakling! I don't know why the hell I put up with you and those other worthless slaves. Only the strong and fiercest of beings are worthy of being enslaved by me, for I am the strongest being in this reality!"

The Gazimon looked frightfully up towards its master. The Kaiser's cold stare was enough to make any creature stray away in fright.

Ken's anger was not yet withdrawn, he continued striking at the Gazimon forcefully with his powerful whip, slashing horrible cuts deep into its skin.

"I beg your forgiveness master. I only wanted to inform you that the chosen children have arrived back in the Digital world."

A small smile appeared across the Kaiser's face, pleased of the news he had received. "So the chosen children have returned." He laughed bitterly. "They don't stand a chance against me. My powers have increased tremendously since the last time we were pit in battle."

He turned to face the Gazimon. "I thank you for providing me with such valuable information." 

The small creature slowly got up, trembling. It sighed silently in relief of not being scolded anymore.

Ken's face darkened, showing smile of pure evil and cruelty. "But you did disobey the rules, and now you shall pay!"

The Gazimon screeched loudly and bowed down as his feet, begging for mercy. "Please master, no. I only wanted to please you!"

He kicked the creature away and stared at it in disgust. It was weak and worthless. Such a creature was no use to him.

Two Bakemon appeared and bowed before him.

"Take this revolting creature away from me and destroy it!"

The Bakemon nodded and dragged the Gazimon away. 

__

"Worthless slaves…" He had always wondered, what was the purpose of such a meaningless creature. Could it possibly have a reason for existence? Over the years Ken's thoughts seemed to stray away from ruling over the Digital world and more on the topics of life and death. Ever since he was a young child, he had always questioned the theory of darkness and of light. Since his brother's death, these two words brought a whole new meaning to him. It was clear that he was not an angel from the light but a child of darkness. He would find his purpose if it were the last thing he ever did.

Suddenly he awoke to reality remembering the news the Gazimon had just told him. A satisfying smile spread across his face. He quickly got changed and headed off to the control room. His base had increased in size over the years, and looked more like a palace than anything else. Slaves bowed to him as he hurried through the large halls. He snorted in disgust. 

When he finally reached the control room, he found his pathetic excuse for a partner waiting for him. Wormmon smiled and ran happily over to Ken. Wormmon loved his partner and it brought joy to the little Digimon just to see him. Ken on the hand had a very different opinion of the Digimon.

"Master the chosen children have returned!" cried the bug like creature.

A screen appeared showing all of the chosen children. Ken sat on his throne and brought the screen closer to view. "So the children have yet again returned. It has been the first in awhile. I'd of thought that they'd known better by now. I have defeated them so many times yet I have not succeeded in destroying them." His smile widened and his voice deepened. "But this time will be different. Very different."

"Master shall we attack?"

"Yes. Sent out the troops. Tell them to capture the children and bring them to Me." he answered calmly.

"But master, wouldn't it be easier to just destroy them all at once. If we capture them they might try to escape and…."

Ken cracked his whip at the Digimon, only missing him by a few inches. "You dare to defy me?!"

Worrmon panicked and started to grovel at Ken's feet. "I am sorry master, I didn't mean to question you're plan. It's a great plan."

Ken snickered and turned around to face the screens. "You are pathetic and weak just like those other slaves. God forbid how I ever managed to get you as a Digimon partner. I don't know why I don't just destroy you right now."

Wormmon scattered a few steps backwards. Tears filled his eyes, hurt of his master's cruel and harsh words.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for!? Assemble the troops and capture those children!"

"Yes master!" Worrmon quickly rushed out, leaving Ken to stare into the faces of his rivals.

"Such a waste of time. I don't know why they even bother. Isn't it clear to them that they've failed their mission to protect the Digital world? Many times they've tried and failed, but this time shall be different. This time they shall meet their doom!" Evil laughter echoed loudly through the room as the screens disappeared, leaving the Kaiser in complete darkness.

******************************************

The chosen children gathered around in a deserted field accompanied by their Digimon partners. After many attempts over the years, they still hadn't managed to defeat the dark prince. Slowly but surely their hopes of finally bringing peace and harmony to the Digital world were fading. However, Taichi was convinced this time for sure that they would be able to defeat the Kaiser.

"All right everybody, I think the Digimon Kaiser may already know we're here but if we manage to sneak in to his base unsuspected then we may have an advantage.

"I agree with Taichi!" cried Daisuke, agreeing with his idol.

"Yes but we've tried this already and last time we failed. Do you really think we can pull it off this time?" Hikari's shaky voice easily showed her lack in confidence in her brother's plan. Most of Taichi's plans had worked in the past but this time they were facing an enemy more powerful than they had ever fought in the past.

"Hikari with that attitude how do you expect us to win." answered Tailmon, upset with her partner's disbelief.

"I'm sorry everyone, it's just…well…I don't think we should be too overconfident with this plan. I mean what if it fails?"

"The we'll try again." replied Taichi, sounding firm. "And if that doesn't work, the we'll try again. Our destiny's is to bring peace to the Digital world, not to stand by and watch it being ruled by the powers of darkness. You know what they say, if once you don't succeed try, try again."

The others slowly nodded, bot showing much enthusiasm. Like Hikari, they weren't sure if Taichi's plan was really going to work.

"If we're altogether as a team, then we'll win! As a team we're unbeatable!" 

"Yes but what about Yamato?" asked Iori curiously. 

The blond was nowhere insight. It seemed that he hadn't come to the Digital world with the rest of the Chosen children.

Taichi sighed and folded his arms in annoyance. "For some reason, he didn't show up."

"He said he had something important to do." replied Takeru.

"More important than the Digital world?!"

Sora took hold of Taichi's hand and spoke up, trying to calm Taichi's temper. "Don't worry, Yamato said he'd be here and he will. He's the person to let everybody down. He'll show up, I'm sure."

Taichi sighed and let go of Sora's hand. "I guess your right." She seemed to be fairly good at keeping his temper at ease, but he couldn't help but worry. Yamato had been acting strangely lately and he wasn't sure why. Yamato was so secretive that Taichi couldn't really tell what was going through his best friend's mind.

"Alright everyone get your Digimon to evolve and we'll head over to the Kaiser's base." ordered Taichi.

Everyone nodded and took out their Digivices. Blazing shades of light shone over the Digimon from their partners Digivice allowing them to evolve. To Taichi's amazement, Agumon was able to evolve into Wargreymon. He hadn't seen Agumon in this form for years. He smiled at his partner. A mega Digimon on their side could be a lethal weapon against the Kaiser. 

__

"I wish Yamato were here, with two mega Digimon on out side we might stand a chance of defeating the Kaiser. I just hope were ever Yamato is he's okay and that he gets here soon, we really need all the help we can get."

"This is very peculiar." Koushiro stated quietly as he examined his Digimon.

"What's the matter, Koushiro-san?" asked Miyako curiously. 

"Well somehow our Digimon are able to evolve, yet don't the Digimon Kaiser's control spires prevent this?"

Miyako nodded as she looked over her Digimon. "Your right, but maybe they just don't work anymore or got destroyed."

"It's possible." Koushiro replied pondering over the situation.

Taichi ignored the others and climbed on to Wargreymon's back. "Come on you guys, enough wasting time, lets go!"

The others followed their leader's wishes and started to make their way to the Kaiser's base.

***************************************

Ken snickered as he watched the children travelled to his lair. "This shall be a very amusing show. Wormmon have my army left yet?"

"Yes master they're on their way."

"Excellent." 

He turned back to the screen and snorted. Taichi was ahead of the others, obviously determined to get to the Kaiser's base and defeat him once and for all. "That boy always seems to get on my nerves. It will be fun to see him squirm when he realises there is no way he could possibly beat me."

"I think I'll go may the children a little visit instead. It'll be more interesting to watch their deaths live rather than on screen." Laughing, he quickly walked out.

"Master wait for me!" Wormmon cried as he chased after Ken. 

*************************************

Taichi was racing far ahead of the others. He frowned as he looked back at them. His confidence was running low. The Digital world had changed so much in these recent years. The atmosphere seemed to change as dark mist surrounded the area. It gave off a feeling of pain and misery. Taichi winced and tired to shake the feeling off. A loud roar was heard from the distance. It startled him. Instantly he turned around to find a group of at least thirteen Darktyranomon heading towards him.

"Shit!"

He and Wargreymon fled back to the others as the Darktyranomon were drawing nearer towards them.

"Wargreymon wait. Don't flee, you can fight these guys, after all you are a Mega Digimon."

The large Digimon nodded and converted back towards the Darktyranomon. 

"Nova force!" He released a powerful energy ball, which headed towards the enslaved Digimon with great speed. It created aloud blast as the Darktyranomon were thrown all different directions into the air.

"Great job Wargreymon!" cried Taichi joyfully. "Do you think there will be anymore?"

"I'll check." Wargreymon floated higher into the air.

Taichi's eyes widened in shock. Beyond the canyon, an army of Digimon were making their way to attack.

The others had just caught up to Taichi and their expressions were the exact same as his.

"On my god, there's hundreds of them!" cried Miyako.

"We'll never be able to defeat that many Digimon." whimpered Hikari quietly.

"What will we do now Taichi?" asked Sora nervously.

Tightening his grip, Taichi leapt down from Wargreymon and turned to face the others. "We fight, that's what we do." Taichi tried his best to sound firm but a tone of uncertainty could be traced from his voice.

"Taichi that's crazy!" yelled Koushiro. "We wouldn't be able to defeat that many Digimon in a million years. We might as well return to the real world where it's safe."

"And give up without a fight? No way."

"I think Koushiro's right, Taichi." replied Jyou nervously. "There's too many of them, we wouldn't stand a chance. Besides if we do stay here, we have could get seriously injured or even worst."

"But…"

Taichi was interrupted as a group of Snimon flew towards them. Mangaangemon and Angewomon tried to stop them using the angelic attacks.

"Celestrial arrow!"

"Gate of destiny!"

The powerful attacks collided with the Snimon at full force, draining most of their energy. The Snimon and the Darktyranomon who had been knocked unconscious were sucked into Mangaangemon's gate of destiny.

"Great work!" yelled Takeru.

Hikari gasped loudly and quickly grapped hold of Takeru's arm.

"What's wrong Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked worriedly.

Unable to speak, she pointed over to a cliff where hundreds more Digimon were gathering.

"This is just great, we come here to help them and they want to destroy us!" cried Miyako.

"Yeah, but remember it's not their fault. The Digimon Kaiser is controlling them his dark rings and control spires." Answered Iori.

Miyako frowned, as tears formed in her eyes. It all seemed so hopeless.

"If they were slaves wouldn't they be free of Ken's control, I mean if the control spires weren't working." questioned Koushiro.

"Maybe some of them, like serving under the Kaiser's rule." added Sora.

"Damnit!" Taichi punched the ground violently. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. It looked like they were finally going to be defeated, but it couldn't be, they were the chosen children. They were destined to protect the Digital world from harm, but it looked like they had failed.

Taichi stood up, and turned away from the others, not able to face them. "I'm sorry for all of this. Your all right, we'll never be able to defeat all of those Digimon. It looks like the Kaiser has finally won. We've failed in fulfilling our destiny's, and I have failed as your leader…."

The others stood in shock as their beloved leader had finally admitted defeat. Taichi felt his whole purpose fade away into nothingness. He was the leader of the chosen children, he was suppose to be strong and encouraging, but no. He let everyone down. He wanted to burst into tears and release the pain of failure out into the open. He didn't cope well with keeping things inside. But he couldn't. He had already shown how weak he was. Anymore and the others would start to disown him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find the younger boy Daisuke, gazing at him, with those hurtful eyes, upset that his idol had given up.

"Don't say that, it isn't true, we can still beat them. Don't give up yet." Daisuke said, trying to sound strong.

Taichi looked down, too ashamed to meet with his eyes.

"Take a look around you Daisuke, it hopeless…"

"But…"

**************************************

Ken held on tightly as the Airdramon bolted through the air at an incredible speed.

"There they are, master!" cried Wormmon, as looked down upon them. 

The Kaiser ordered the Airdramon to land on a distant hill to get a good view. A smile of great pleasure set upon his face. He was finally going to see the children's death. He has waited for this day so long. _"Perhaps this is why I'm feeling empty inside, because those children are still alive? Well what ever it is, I'll find it. And those little kids shall meet their doom."_

"They don't appear to be doing anything, master." Wormmon spoke quietly.

"Well now, it looks like they've finally given up. Fools. All their hopes and dreams shattered. Can't they see that nothing can stand strong against the darkness."

Ken took out a pair of binoculars and observed the panicked look on the children's faces. He would have laughed but something caught his attention. One of the chosen children appeared to be missing.

"Wormmon how many of those chosen children are there?"

"Well eight of the children processed crests, then another three children joined the group. So that would make…"

"Eleven. Yes. Hmmm… One of those children seems to be missing. I wonder where they are." 

"I'm right here, KEN."

Ken's eyes widened in shock at the hearing of his true name. He hadn't heard it spoke in so many years. By now, his skin had turned pale. Slowly he titled his head round. A blond boy stood there. He was taller and looked older than Ken. His name was Yamato.

A devious smile sat upon the blond boy's face. 

"What's wrong, you seemed surprised Ken."

"Bu-but how-di-did you know-my-my name?" All he seemed to be able to do was stutter.

"We all have our little ways." Yamato replied sarcastically. 

Once again, Ken's temper had been challenged. "Tell me how you know!" He leapt at older boy and grasped hold of his shirt, pinning him to a wall. "Tell me!"

Yamato pushed Ken back with ease. He stepped back and inhaled a breath.

"It was you, wasn't it! You're the one that did something to my control spire. You destroyed it!"

Yamato quickly nodded. "Your smarter than you look Ken." He began to walk circles around Ken. "You'd better quit while you're ahead Ken, or else." he said coolly.

Ken snickered, gently running his fingers through his whip. "And I suppose someone like you is going to stop me? You and those children are pathetic. I'd take pity on you if I weren't so easy. Can't you see that I am destined to rule this world." His smile darkened, his eyes pinned on Yamato. "And in this reality only once destiny can be fulfilled." He regained his status back from when Yamato pushed him and walked to the edge of the cliff. "You should sit back and enjoy the show while I destroy your friends." The twisted smile returned to his face as he spoke to Yamato coldly. "And soon you shall suffer the same fate."

Yamato growled at him. "It's very strange Ken, that Osamu was nothing like you…"

Silence……

Ken stood completely still. A fierce breeze blew by, blowing sand into his face. But he stood still. "Osamu…. How do you know…" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Yamato casted a sympathetic upon him, and started to walk away."

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!"

Yamato stopped and spoke softly without turning around to look at his enemy. "You never learn Ken, do you?"

Ken was now speechless. Just hearing his brother's name brought horrible, painful memories back.

"Osamu…"

Roaring from hundreds of Digimon was heard from a near distance. Yamato ran quickly to the edge of the cliff. "Garurumon!"

The large wolf Digimon emerged from the cliffs and landed swiftly beside Yamato.

"Lets go!"

***************************************

Taichi remained still, not taking his eyes from the ground. Daisuke frowned at seeing his idol so upset. Gently he took hold of Taichi's hand. "Taichi we can't give up just yet. And don't say you're a bad leader because you're really not. I mean I'd give anything to be as great a leader as you. I've always looked up to you Taichi, you're my hero. And the old Taichi would never give up."

Taichi looked up at the younger boy. His voice was gently yet encouraging. He couldn't help but smile. He let go of Daisuke's hand and wiped his tears away.

"You're right Daisuke, we can't give up, not just yet."

Daisuke's smile had returned. "Great."

"All right everyone, prepare for battle."

The others nodded, as they held their Digivices tightly. They were happy to have the old Taichi back. Daisuke climbed back on to Fladramon. Taichi gazed up and the younger child of courage with great wonder. "Thank you, Dai-chan." He whispered faintly.

**************************

Ken looked down at them all. Vicious memories plagued his twisted mind.

"He knew…. He knows who I am, he knows about Osamu. But how is this possible…"

Wormmon looked upon his master with a worried expression. "Master are you alright?"

There was no reply. The little Digimon slowly scattered towards him. "The troops have made it. They're about to destroy the chosen ones."

Ken immediately awoke from his thoughts. "What?! No! Stop them!"

"But…but master."

"Do it!"

The bug like creature nodded, confused by his master's wishes, but he wasn't going to disobey. He climbed on to the Airdramon and picked up a strange device and spoke into it and told the troops to return back to the base.

A large black beast like dog growled loudly. "What do you mean go back?!" I've waited to long to destroy those children and their pathetic Digimon and I'm going to destroy them now, once and for all!" The horrifying creature leapt towards Taichi, ready to kill him. The others screamed in terror.

"Taichi!" cried Daisuke.

Taichi squeezed his eyes shut, ready to feel horrible pain surging through his body. Instead he felt himself being pushed out of the way by someone. He was knocked on to the ground.

"Taichi!"

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. It was Yamato. "Yamato!" he cried thankfully. 

Yamato leapt down from Garurumon and ran towards Taichi to help him.

The brunette smiled as the blue eyed blonde gave him his hand.

"Took ya long enough, but I'm glad you're here."

The creature got up and snarled at Garurmon. It started to tighten its claws ready to attack. The attached to it activated again. 

"Moukenmon you better get the hell back here!" The Digimon Kaiser's voice was filled with anger.

"But master I was about to destroy the children and…"

"I don't care, return to the base at once!"

The Digimon groaned loudly and glared fiercely back at the chosen ones before it walked off, the army following it.

No one said a word until all the Digimon were out of sight. Everyone stood confused and astonished.

Taichi blinked. "What just happened?"

"Ummm…Did we win?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Why did they all just leave like that?" wondered Iori.

"I bet I know why." Yamato mumbled to himself.

Taichi heard him and turned around. "What did you say?"

"I…um...just said I don't know how, that's all."

The brunette nodded and turned back to the others who were baffled by the current situation. How had they won so easily?

"Isn't it obvious you guys, its because they know we're so powerful that they don't stand a chance against us." cried Daisuke confidently.

Takeru frowned and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think so. I mean an entire army of Digimon to just ten Digimon? I don't think so. They could have beaten us easily."

"Takeru's right." agreed Hikari.

Taichi sighed and told everyone it was best if they just returned back home to the real world. For the first time in his life, he wasn't happy that they had won. His plan hadn't gone the way he had hoped it would.

Yamato gazed up towards the cliff were he had confronted the Kaiser. 

"We'll defeat you one day Ken, I swear it. One day you shall finally see you're defeat…."

****

Authors Note: Sorry that was very bad. I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed or gave me advice on how I could improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading. I'll post some other chapters if anyone liked the fic, which is very unlikely.


	2. Hurtful truth

****

Authors Notes: I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded chapters for the story in such along time. I wasn't sure if it was good enough. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is appreciated very much. Sorry for the poor grammar and spelling. I hope this chapter is all right.

****

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. I'm such a baka. Well, I don't own Digimon, and never will. It belongs to Toei (I think) Please do not sue me.

**__**

Shadows from the past: Chapter two

After saying their goodbyes to their Digimon, the chosen children finally returned home, tired and weak from the battle earlier. Exiting the computer screen they found themselves present in Odaiba middle school. As they looked out the window they found that it was later than expected. The sky was pitch black and the street lamps had already been the street lamps had already been turned on.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sora, exhausted and annoyed like everybody else.

Taichi sighed and sadly shook his head. "I really don't know. I know we've destroyed evil Digimon before, but I don't think even we could take out an entire army. Sorry, but I just don't see any hope for the Digital world. We're failures."

Daisuke instantly shot up. "Don't say that, we can still beat him! We just have to stick together, think of a better plan, that's all. We'll find away to save the Digital world!"

"Daisuke keep your voice down!" Hissed Miyako.

The maroon-headed boy blushed realising how loud he had shouted.

"Daisuke I know you're just trying to help and make everyone feel better about it, but I think we have to face reality. He's just to powerful."

Daisuke's face fell, not being able to believe what his idol was saying. Taichi the one person out of all the chosen children who had encouraged him the most was now loosing all hope. "But we can still try can't we?"

Taichi sighed and ignored the younger boy's question as everyone started to leave. "Lets call it an night everyone." 

Daisuke stared in dismay. He didn't care what the others thought, there just had to be a way to defeat the Kaiser, and he was going to find out no matter what.

****************************

Yamato let out a sigh as he walked down the darkened streets. Many of the street lamps down this lane appeared to be broken. He was lost deep in his thoughts, until a voice suddenly interrupted them. 

"Yamato!"

He couldn't see the person clearly because of the darkness, but he was sure that it was none other than Taichi.

"Wait up!" Taichi gasped, almost out of breath. 

Yamato walked in silence with him.

"What's wrong with you? You've been really quiet about this whole thing." Taichi asked, breaking the silence.

The blonde shrugged. "I didn't notice. I've just been thinking I guess."

"About what?"

"Just some stuff."

Taichi sighed, but decided not to keep pressing for answers. When Yamato wanted to keep something secret, it remained a secret.

"So were where you earlier?"

Again Yamato shrugged, not bothering to face Taichi. "I just had some stuff to do, okay."

"Why the hell are you doing this?! Don't you even give a damn about the Digital world?!" yelled Taichi, unsurprisingly loosing his temper.

"Well what's with all the questions? You may be my best friend, but I don't have to tell you every god damn place that I go, do I?"

Taichi frowned and gently took hold of Yamato's arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It's just that this whole thing is so frustrating. I just don't know what to do anymore. The Digimon Kaiser is powerful, very powerful. He's capturing more slaves each day, and every second his power is increasing. It's like every time we fight against him, he gets stronger." He let out a snorted laugh. "It's hard to believe that the Kaiser's younger than us. I mean we still don't know who he is."

Yamato stayed silent for a moment. He was the only one who knew the Kaiser's true identity. Taichi stared at him curiously, expecting an answer.

Sighing, he shrugged against a wall and spoke coolly. "I know that he's getting stronger, but we can't just give up like that."

"Yeah, but what else can we do? We've tried everything!"

"Well for starters you should loose that negative attitude. The others are depending on your encouragement not to give up. If you give up, then we don't stand a chance."

Taichi swallowed and tilted his head away. "I know but it just feels like I'm lying to them. They deserve to know the truth. Honestly, I'd give anything to stop him. I just feel like such a failure."

Yamato softly took the brunettes hand and smiled. Taichi blinked. It was very rarely that Yamato smiled. Although his best friend, at time he's still felt so distance to him, like he didn't really know him at all.

"You're not a failure, he hasn't even won yet. You're the leader of the chosen ones and you should be proud of all you've done. You'll find a way to stop him."

Taichi blushed slightly. "You really think so?"

The blond nodded. "Yep. And don't worry, you could always turn to Daisuke for help. He still believes in you and so do i." 

"Arigatou, Yamato. I won't give up just yet!" Truthfully Taichi wasn't sure they could do it, but with Yamato's reassuring, he knew all he could do was his best.

Yawning, Yamato stretched out his arms. "Well it's getting pretty late, I guess I should head home now. "

A look of disappointment swept over Taichi's face, but he nodded and bid farewell to his friend.

"Ja ne, Yama-chan!"

"Yeah, bye!"

The pair departed into different directions, unaware that in the shadows a pair of Chocolate brown eyes was watching them. The owner of the eyes gazed upon his love before running off back into the shadows. "Aishiteru…."

*******************************

Ken had returned to his base, completely fixated on his thoughts. How was it possible that this boy knew his true identity? Did the other children know as well? How did he know about Osamu? For the first time in years Ken felt the tears well up his eyes, but he held them back with all his strength. He couldn't cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, and he was anything but weak. Lifting himself off his chair, he walked over to a rather cabinet. He bent down to the very bottom and opened a small, almost invisible drawer. Out of it he took a photograph. He looked exactly like the boy in the picture.

"Osamu…"

"Ken!"

Ken instantly turned around, hiding the photo behind his back. A small bug-like Digimon peered in the door.

"Are you alright?" Wormmon asked softly.

Ken grabbed his whip and moved towards the door. He struck the whip at the pathetic worm, slashing part of its face. The Digimon cried out in pain as it was tossed against the wall.

"How dare you call me by that name?! I told you never to call me that! Never!"

Wormmon looked up frightfully at his master. Tears formed in his eyes, as blood leaked out over his skin. This was not the first time he had been struck at by Ken. The Kaiser had done this many times to him. Strangely it happened when he was concerning over or being kind towards his master. Yet it wasn't the scars and bruises that hurt him. It was Ken's cruel and spiteful nature towards him that hurt the most. It was hard being with someone you loved so dearly, and yet they didn't care for you back. Or worst someone who you loved hated you back with a passion. Despite this, he stuck by his master, believing hat Ken would one-day act the way he used to in the old days. This deep belief was the only thing that kept the poor Digimon going.

"I'm sorry master. I was just worried that's all."

Ken glared at him in disgust. He turned away and returned to the cabinet. Quickly he shoved the picture back, and slammed the drawer shut. Standing back up, he let out a sigh allowing his temper to cool. He walked back to his throne and turned to Wormmon. 

Who was that boy, the blond boy who foolishly confronted me today?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I heard one of the other children call him Yamato once."

A keyboard flashed in front of Ken, and instantly he started to type. A satisfied smile spread across his face. "Yes….Ishida, Yamato, the original keeper of Friendship. Has a Gabumon that can evolve up to its Mega form of Metalgarurumon. Very interesting, very interesting indeed. That Metalgarurumon of his would do me a great deal of power if it came into my hands. To bad, instead I get stuck with a worthless partner like you."

Wormmon whimpered silently and backed away.

"Well Yamato it seems like I shall be seeing you very soon."

"What do you mean master?" asked Wormmon cautiously. 

"We're going to have a visitor very soon." Ken's smile, darkened. Suddenly his tone softened. "Hope he enjoys his visit, cause when I'm through with him, he'll never be leaving…"

********************************

Yamato lay on top of his bed, again trapped within his thoughts. Taichi was right, it was going to be difficult to overcome the powers of the Digimon Kaiser. But he knew there had to be a way to stop him, he just had to figure it out. Guilt was torturing him right now. He was the only one who knew the Kaisers true identity. He wanted to tell the others, but something deep down inside of his told him to keep the secret hidden. He sighed. He wasn't sure whether to listen to this feeling or not. 

He winced and turned over, pulling the covers over his frail pale body. If he was the only one that knew about Ken, then he was the one that had to stop him.

So many thoughts and feelings circled through his mind preventing him from getting any sleep. He slowly crept out of bed and switched on a small lamp, bringing light to the room. He sighed out loud. If only it could be that simple. To turn on a light and make the darkness disappear. Light was powerful, but darkness seemed to possess an even more terrifying force to its advantage. 

Yamato too, had his ways with darkness. Back many years ago when he and the original chosen had been fighting against the dark masters, Yamato had questioned his own purpose for existence. After he discovered that his younger brother Takeru no longer needed his protection, he felt his life become empty and meaningless. So he pushed his confusion and anger upon Taichi. Cherrymon convinced him that the only way he could find himself was to defeat his rival. 

Yamato dreaded the memory. He had put his best friend in great danger and almost killed him. After this he questioned his Crest of Friendship. Suddenly a thought came to him as he looked back on his memories of darkness. The only emotion he had control of was his anger. Feelings of love, compassion and friendship just seemed to fade away. Perhaps that was why darkness was such a powerful enemy, because it focused on nothing else but winning, by using only one emotion.

Although confused in away, he knew this made some sort of sense. But emotions such a love, compassion, friendship were needed to maintain the balance of the world. He doubted if such feelings did not exist, then the whole planet would become a complete wasteland. This was Ken was aiming for, to make such pitiful emotions disappear, to focus his soul, body and mind upon gaining control of the Digital world.

Getting up, Yamato walked towards his desk and opened the bottom drawer. In it, was a small box with the word memories inscribed on the lid. There wasn't much in the box at all. He only wished to keep memories of the good things in his life not the bad, but unfortunately most of his life had been an unpleasant one. The divorce between his parents left a deep scar, affecting his personality. 

He could barely remember his Otousan, Okaasan, Takeru and himself being together as a family. But one memory he could never forget was the last Christmas before his parents divorced. The day had been great. Back then they had all really cared for each other, but now everything seemed to be falling apart. He could never understand on that day how much his parents cared for each other, yet a few months later they could barely stand to be around each other.

In his hand he held a photograph of his family together. His eyes were focused on the younger version of Takeru. A painful memory from the Digital world was still present in his mind, remembering Takeru telling him he never really needed him. After hearing this, his whole purpose in life was destroyed. 

He had many friends, he had his band mates, his dad, Taichi, but at times he still felt lonely. A true friend was hard to find. And a lot of the times it seemed like the whole world was just based upon cruelty and greed. In natural fact, Yamato hated most humans. They only cared for themselves and hurt others to make themselves feel better. The Kaiser was like this, only one hundred times worst than a normal human being. This made him despise Ken. He placed the photograph back in the box, and stretched his hand to the bottom for something else.

He took out another picture. In the photo stood himself aged eight and another boy slightly older than himself. The other boy had darkish blue hair and a rather pale face. The boy resembled someone Yamato knew and deeply hated. They were so different yet so alike. Yamato grunted and placed the photograph back in the box. He threw it back in the drawer and slammed it shut. He got up angrily, clinching his fists tightly together. "Ken I'll get you. I'll get you if it's the last thing I ever do!"

**************************************

Through the next few days, Taichi saw a change in Yamato. Lately he had become quieter and distant, constantly lost in his thoughts. The brunette was worried for his friend but didn't really know how to approach the situation. Yamato had always liked to keep things to himself and appreciated his privacy, but still Taichi didn't want to sit back and do nothing. During the school break he went in search of his blond friend. He found him sitting on a wall all alone. Sighing, he slowly approached the him.

"Mind if I join you?"

Yamato nodded without even glancing at him.

"So what are you doing?" asked Taichi, in hope of a conversation.

He shrugged, continuing not to look at Taichi. "Nothing just thinking that's all."

Taichi laughed trying to lighten the mood. "You can't think about nothing."

"Look it's none of your damn business!" Yamato snapped back angrily.

Taichi looked hurt, but apologised. "Sorry I was just worried about you Yamato. You've been acting really different these past few days. Are you okay? Is sometime wrong?"

Yamato gazed back at Taichi. Guilt came over him, he hated hurting his friend. He stood up and gently placed his hand on Taichi's shoulder. 

"Look Taichi, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, I'm just really confused about some stuff at the moment and I think I just need some time alone, okay?"

Taichi nodded and watched as he started to walk away.

Yamato turned back to his friend and smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine. I'll see you in Biology."

******************************

Yamato let out a loud sigh as he opened the door of his apartment. "I'm home!" he yelled expecting a reply. But no one answered. The whole apartment was shrouded in darkness. Yamato switched on the light and headed into the kitchen.

"Dad are you home?"

Suddenly he walked over to the fridge noticing a note pinned to it. It was from his Otousan, telling him that he would be working late again. Yamato frowned. He never got to see him much now. He had hoped they would have been able to spend sometime together. But once again he was wrong. "Looks like I'll be here myself again."

Sighing, he walked into the living room and threw himself on the couch. Hopefully watching some television would distract his thoughts from wandering on to the subject of Ken. Every time he thought about him, he just became so mad. He had to find away to stop him, he just had to.

Reluctantly, he picked up the phone and started to dial Taichi's number. He was going to tell him. That was it. After all they had, as much right to know, didn't they? The feeling that had plagued him before telling him to keep it a secret had once again returned. He was about to put the phone down, until suddenly a voice answered. 

"Moshi. Moshi. Yagami household. Taichi speaking."

"Um….uh…" Yamato found himself speechless, having no clue at all what to say. 

"Is anybody there?"

"Ta-Ta-ichi…."

"Yamato?"

Quickly he shoved the phone down. He hit his lower lip. How was he going to explain that to Taichi?

"Damnit!" Violently he punched his fist against the wall. "Why the hell did I have to be the one to know?!" He fell back down on the couch, grasping hold of his hand he had punched against the wall with his other. His knuckles ached painfully, and tears began to fill his eyes. He sobbed loudly, burying his face in his hands. "Why…Why? Why did you have…to…die?! You were my best friend!" The memories of his dear deceased friend came pouring back into his mind. He was not ready to face them. Not yet….

The hours rolled by and Yamato lay on the couch, lost to his tormented memories. Finally he decided to go to bed, in hope to be rid of the horrible thoughts for a few hours. But no doubt, they would probably catch up to him in his dreams. Before climbing into, he quickly set his alarm clock for school. As he lay down he suddenly remembered something. "Shit!" He had an English essay to hand in tomorrow and he hadn't even started! He liked writing class, but the teacher sure hated him. One time being late and Yamato was Mr. Yamaha's number one victim to get thrown out of the class. He pulled a small disk out of his backpack and quickly started up his computer. He prayed that he hadn't erased the notes from the disk. 

__

I wish Taichi had reminded me that it has to be handed in tomorrow. But then again, I was probably to busy yelling at him to give him a chance. 

Yamato let out a sigh of relief, seeing that his notes were still there. But his sigh turned to one of annoyance seeing that it would probably take him all night long to get the essay typed. 

As the hours went by, Yamato grew tired and annoyed. "Thank god, this thing has a spellchecker. Maybe I'll finish this thing in the morning, I just need some sleep."

As he went to shut down, a small icon appeared on his screen signalling he had e-mail. "Who would be e-mailing me at this time?" He clicked on the icon and a small screen popped up.

Hello Yamato. I think you should already know who this is. I would like you to come to my base, for I have something of great importance to discus with you. I hope you will be able to attend as soon as possible. And yes do come alone.

Signed: The Digimon Kaiser. 

Yamato snorted. "How gullible does he think I am?"

Another piece of text suddenly appeared on the screen.

P.S. Whether you wish not to attend, you really do not have a choice….

"What does he mean I don't have a choice?" wondered Yamato trying to click the screen away. 

Suddenly a bright light appeared from his bedside table. "Nani?!"

The light shone brightly and powerfully, that he had to shield his eyes. With his hand covering his eyes he walked to the small table. It was his Digivice. It instantly flew into his hand and pulled him towards the computer. An image flickered upon the screen revealing the Digimon Kaiser. He laughed loudly, baring his evil grin at Yamato. 

"I told you, you didn't have a choice!" The image disappeared and a dark mist surrounded Yamato pulling him into the computer. Suddenly, all was black…

****

Authors Notes: I hope that chapter was okay. Comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading. I'll post the next chapter if anyone thinks I should.


	3. Confronting destinies

****

Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. I haven't got as much time to write and type up my stories, with school. Thank you to everyone has read and reviewed, it is appreciated very, very much. I hope this chapter is all right. I apologise for the poor spelling and grammar.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It is owned by Toei animation. Please do not sue.

**__**

Shadows from the past: Chapter three

Slowly Yamato opened his eyes. His head hurt pretty badly, and everything around him seemed so blurry and dysfunctional. Suddenly he heard a voice. A voice in which, he completely despised.

"Well…well…well… Looks like my little guest had finally awakened. "

Anger spread through Yamato's body in a painful eruption. 

"I'm very glad you are here, even though some unnecessary persuasion was needed. But through-"

The older boy groaned loudly in anger. Quickly he attempted to stand up, but he felt so exhausted and weak. He felt back down onto his knees. The Kaiser laughed at his failure.

"Awwww…What's the matter? Can't stand up without those other annoying brats around?" Yamato stared back, his face turning red in anger. "You're so pathetic, like meaningless little insect. I should just stand on you right now."

"Stop with the crap! Why the hell did you bring me here?!"

He smiled back deviously and slowly approached him. "Why, I merely wish to have a chat with you, Yamato."

"Yeah right, KEN." 

The Kaiser stared back, outraged. Quickly he reached for his whip and violently slashed Yamato's face with it. Yamato cried in pain, covering the mark with his hand.

"Don't you dare call me that again, you little worm!"

Yamato's look of pain changed to that of satisfaction. "You call me pathetic when you're the one who can't even face being called by his true name?" He snorted. "If something like that frightens you, the how the hell are you supposed to make others fear you?"

In utter rage, Ken slapped his whip continuously against Yamato's back, once again making the blonde yell in pain. Yamato fell on to his stomach, and casually Ken stopped the brutal beating. His breathing was heavy, his eyes over shone with fear and resentment. 

After a few moments Yamato pushed himself up and despite the pain he was still grinning at the Kaiser. "Is that the best you've got, Ken? Am I here just for you to whip around for your own sick pleasures, or did you really bring me here to talk?"

The Kaiser's eyes soon changed back into the confident glare he always wore. Again he beard his evil grin at Yamato. "Whipping you around all night does sound extremely tempting, but unfortunately I brought you here for a more worthy cause. Too bad I suppose. Torturing Digimon does have its high points, but it does tend to get boring after awhile. I've never tortured a human before. I could use the practice. I imagine it would be a highly pleasurable experience, but right now I have another matter to discuss with you."

Turning away, he walked towards his throne taking pride in each step he took. He sat down and turned his attention back to the blond. "Now I believe you have some information which I would like to require from you."

Yamato snorted. "And what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Oh you well. You well, especially if you want me to spare your pitiful life."

With all his strength, Yamato got up, the blood leaking from his wounded flesh. He glared at Ken with pure disgust. "I know almost everyone in this reality is frightened of you. And still even the Digimon who are not, still dare not to stand up to you. But believe me, I am different. I will not cower before you, and what ever it takes, I will never let you destroy this world. You've already caused enough trouble and deserve to pay." 

The Kaiser chuckled at his little speech. "Brave aren't we, Ishida-san?"

"You're a sick little bastard! You think you're superior to everybody else that you're better than every Digimon and human, but really all you're worth is shit! You only care about yourself. Everything you do is all for you! Humans are greedy and cruel creatures, but you're way beyond that, Ken. You shouldn't even be considered as a human!"

Ken's smile departed. "You know that everything you just said, are all compliments to me?"

"Like I said, you and Osamu are nothing alike…"

Pain throbbed through his heart at the mentioning of his brother's name. "Shut up…" he spoke in almost a whisper.

Yamato turned away from him. "You look so much like him, you know. Yet you are so different."

"Just what are you trying to say?!" Ken yelled angrily.

"So I suppose the reason you brought me here is to fine out how I know about him..." Yamato's voice was soft, it was a hurtful subject, but he wanted to show Ken how different he was from Osamu. Perhaps then, he would have a chance. "How I know about your true identity? How I know about your brother?"

"You -you knew him?"

He nodded and turned to face him. "It all happened so along ago. But I remember so clearly. I was only eight at the time. My parents had just gotten a divorce and I found myself all alone in the world. I didn't have any friends. But that changed. It changed when I met him…." 

***********************************************

A young golden hair boy sat alone. Slowly he swung back and forward on the rusty swing, crying miserably. None of the other children took any notice, all except one boy.

"Takeru, I miss you…" Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to find a boy about a year older than him standing there smiling. His eyes were dark, but strangely the blond boy felt warmth and security by gazing into them. 

"Don't cry." He spoke softly.

The younger boy wiped his tears away and turned away from the older boy. "Go away, I want to be left alone."

The other boy giggled slightly. "No you don't. That's why you're crying aren't you? Because you don't wish to be alone?"

"What would you know?! I bet you are never alone!"

The boy nodded, frowning slightly. "You're right. I am rarely alone, but that doesn't mean I don't ever feel what you feel." The other child stared up at him in confusion.

"I am Ichijoji Osamu. Please to meet you." He stuck out his other hand for the younger boy to shake. He stared at it, slightly confused, but took it anyway. 

"I'm Ishida Yamato." Suddenly his gaze moved from the boy's hand to his face. He stared hard, after blinking a few times. A look of confusion again wavered upon his features. "You look very familiar. I think I've seen you somewhere before." 

Osamu nodded. "Probably."

"I saw you on television! You're that genius!"

"Yes unfortunately." He replied dully. 

Yamato grunted and climbed off the swing. "What would you know about being lonely? You are surrounded by people all of the time. You can't know what it feels like to be by yourself."

"Loneliness can't be measured by how many people surround you. Everyday I am crowded by reporters, people admiring me for my intelligence. But that doesn't mean they really care about me. A true friend is hard to find. You never can tell the difference between a true friend an enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well friends may turn their backs on you, and perhaps you'll find that one day, an enemy will help you."

Yamato stared back. He was confused by the older boy's words, but decided not to mention anything. "So even though you're surrounded by lots of people, you can still feel all alone?"

Osamu nodded, smiling back at him. "Yes."

Yamato frowned and took a seat back on the swing. "I hate being alone. My family is falling apart." Small droplets of tears began to from in his eyes. "I wish everything was back to normal…"

"Just because you're not together right now, doesn't mean they don't love you."

"I'm not sure about that? Does your parents care about you?" he asked curiously.

Osamu's smile, faded. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I only think they love me because of my brain. I'd give anything to be normal."

Yamato chuckled slightly. "So I guess being smart isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
Suddenly Osamu's smile returned, and quickly he took hold of Yamato's hand. "I have an idea. How about we be friends?"

For the first time in so long, the blond boy smiled. "You-you really want to be my friend?"

"Of course."

"That would be great!"

Osamu giggled. "Now we'll never be lonely again."

"Right!" cried Yamato with great enthusiasm.

"Friends forever?"

"Friends forever!"

Their ever-lasting friendship was sealed with a handshake. A friendship that would never end… 

************************************

"Your brother was a good friend, the best friend I ever had. I may have other friends now, but Osamu could understand me better than anybody else in the world. He was the one that taught me the true meaning of friendship, what friendship really means. Whenever I felt depressed and just wanted to burst into tears, he was always there. He was there every time I needed him, until…" Tears began to run down Yamato's cheeks. He whimpered softly, unable to hold them back. "Until…he died…"

Ken stared at the blue eyed boy. How did he know all of this? Fear piled upon his heart, remembering the day of his brother's death. It was a day that would haunt him forever. "Osamu…"

"When he died, nothing made sense anymore. Friendship seemed so worthless, and life so meaningless. My only true friend had left me. I was alone. Alone, to suffer the consequences of loneliness and depression once again. After that I kept to myself. I was afraid. Afraid that I would loose someone else I cared for. Someone I loved, but…but…" Yamato stopped. He had said too much already. How could he trust the supposably prince of darkness?

There was along silence, and in that time, Ken longed so desperately to cry. He wanted to shed a few tears over his dear brother's death, but he couldn't. He couldn't let the enemy see him cry. He wasn't weak. Suddenly for a few short seconds, something strange came over him. It was as if this boy wasn't his enemy at all. Not the enemy he had being fighting for dominance over the Digital world, but a friend. A friend that felt the same way he did… 

"So I guess you'd probably want to know how I discovered that you are the Kaiser?"

Ken immediately awoke from his thoughts. "Yes…please…" He stopped for a moment. "I mean… Of course you better tell me!"

Yamato grunted and walked further back from him.

__

Did I just say please? He was shocked. Please was a word he hadn't spoken in years. He hated the word. Please was a word all those pathetic insects said when asking for something politely. But he didn't ask, he demanded, and if he didn't get what he wanted, there would be hell to pay.

He gazed back up as Yamato began to continue.

"Just before he had died, Osamu had told me something. He told me that he had received a strange device through his computer. At that time I had never been to the Digital world before, or even heard of it, so I had no idea what it was. He told me that it was dangerous, very dangerous." He stopped and ran his fingers along one of the cuts Ken had given him. He licked the blood from his finger, and turned back to Ken. "I was at the funeral too, you know."

"I never seen you there. " Ken replied nervously.

"I didn't want to be seen. After his death, I just wanted to be alone. I admit I did feel sorry for you. You were such an innocent little kid back then, but look what you've changed into." 

Ken remained silent, his memories beginning to eat away at him. Trying to shake those thoughts away, he tried his best to act like his usual evil self. "Don't feel sorry for me, Chosen. Look at all I have. I have an enormous base, thousands of pathetic slaves at my mercy, and soon I shall finally be in control of the entire Digital world." 

Yamato sighed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Ken grunted.

"I really didn't think a sweet kid like you would turn out to be such a monster. But I guess I was wrong."

"Exactly." replied Ken, trying to pose an evil grin. 

"I thought that after I and the other Chosen had defeated the dark masters, the Digital world would be safe once and for all. But again I was wrong. Once again the Digital world was in peril, and it was all because of you. We fought against you many times without knowing who the hell you really were. Constantly trying to figure out your true identity. The very moment I heard your voice it reminded me of your brother. I was annoyed that I could even think such a thing, so decided to just put such thoughts aside, but then again it sounds a lot easier than it really is."

"One night I got home from band practice and turned one the tv. The News was on, not something I'm usually interested in, but something caught my eye. The 'so-called genius Ichijoji Ken' was missing. He had been for a couple of months and-"

"Would you stop referring to me like some person in story! I know who I am goddamnit!"

Yamato snorted again. Okay he wasn't the most known person for his patience, but Ken was really beginning to get on his nerves. 

"Well when I discovered you were missing, I automatically put two and two together. The strange device, your disappearance, the familiarity of the Kaisers voice, they all linked together. The Kaiser was my best friend's brother. Osamu told me that the strange device that had came out of his computer was dangerous, and as usual, he was right. All that destruction and pain from one little gadget, but then again maybe it was all caused by the cold hearted spoiled little brat that stole it."

"I didn't steal it, you worm!"

"Then why do you have it?" asked Yamato, managing to keep his cool.

Ken remained silent. He didn't steal it. It's not like you can really steal something from a dead person. It wasn't like he was going to need it again. Tightly he gripped his fists together, angry at the blond boy's words. Was all of this really true?"

"Well now you know the whole story. " Yamato replied quietly.

Ken gazed upwards. "So what you're saying is that Osamu knew something bad was going to happen before he…."

The older boy nodded, slowly.

Ken let his head drop, wanting to look at him no longer. Everything was so confusing. So many emotions were circling around his mind. All the emotions and feelings he had tried so hard to stop were yet again returning to haunt him. And no matter how hard he tried to make them go away, this time he couldn't shield his mind from them.

"Osamu…" 

His brother's name repeated over and over in his mind. Osamu was standing there laughing at him, taunting him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? "Osamu!" The dark haired boy burst into tears, collapsing on to the floor. "Osamu, why did you have…have to…leave…me." 

Yamato frowned. A wave up sympathy rose within him. Even if the Kaiser was his worst enemy and was supposed to despise him, he still couldn't help sorry for the younger boy. He bit his lip, struggling in his mind of what to do. Should he walk away, or help him? 

__

My trait lies within Friendship. Does that mean I have to help him? I mean he's caused so much pain to innocent Digimon, destroyed probably thousands of lives. I should probably be laughing right now, but how can I? How can I, when he is crying about the death of my best friend?

Slowly he approached Ken, nervously. "Hey Ken? I just want to let you know that I know how you feel, and I'm sorry for bring it up, but you were the one that asked me about this stuff. I know that facing such memories is difficult. Osamu was a great person and we shouldn't forget him. But don't you think he would be upset if he saw you crying like this?" 

Ken gazed up at the older boy. A thousand thoughts swirled through his mind, but none could come to part with his lips. This boy was right, Osamu wouldn't want him to cry. But he couldn't help it. Everything was so confusing. It hurt too much to think about it. He wished desperately that all those feelings would just go away. 

"You know, Osamu would have wanted us to be happy, that's why I promised myself, after his death, I wouldn't cry. It sounds hard not to, I know, but all you have to do is think of all those good memories you both shared." Yamato gave Ken a smile.

Slowly Ken wiped his tears away. "I guess you're right." 

Suddenly Ken's lips curved to form a small smile. Yamato blinked in surprise. This was the first time he had ever seen the Kaiser smile. Not in the cruel, horrible way he usually did, but the way he had when he was a small innocent child. Yamato gazed deep into his eyes. Those beautiful indigo eyes looked so much like Osamu's. Just looking at Ken reminded him so much of his best friend. Although Ken was horribly evil, those eyes brought a feeling of security and warmth. 

__

Osamu….

Ken kneeled up slightly, his eyes looking downwards from Yamato's blue eyes. "Isn't it strange. We are so different, yet we share deep emotional feelings towards the same person. Osamu meant so much to me. He too, was my only friend, and when he died, I felt my whole world fall apart. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I found myself once again alone. It seemed my whole world was based upon loneliness, trapped in solitude for the rest of my existence. But things seemed to change. I went to the Digital world were I met Wormmon. I was happy, but again things changed. My intelligence rose, and for the first time I felt powerful. I had a new-found sense of dignity and for once I was in control." 

Suddenly Ken stopped, realising he had yet again told the enemy far too much. Strangely he felt his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. What was happening? Why was he telling all of this to the blond boy? Why the hell was he discussing all of his most inner-turmoil secrets? None of this made sense… It was like somehow he was surrendering information to the enemy. But it didn't feel this way. Everything was so confusing. He wanted to keep on talking. He wanted to tell the blond boy everything, everything that had happened to him. All the emotions that he had kept bottled up for so long were now re-emerging to the surface. If he didn't get them out soon, he felt that he would explode. 

He looked back up of the blond, who stared back at his curiously. He was finally lost for words. "I…I…."

For the first time in minutes, Yamato began to speak. "I know you're confused about thing right now, but what you're doing is wrong. Osamu wouldn't have wanted this. I know he wouldn't. You're better than this Ken. Don't let your own confusion bring you down like this." He knelt down beside him, and gently placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I can help you. "

Ken's eyes filled with tears. "I-I can't stop. Don't you understand? This is my destiny…"

"Who said that?" He asked softly.

"I-I…I don't know!"

"Well if you keep on believing that, there's really no hope for you at all. Do you really want to live like this? Alone and with out friends…You hated that didn't you? You got lonely when Osamu got all the attention, all the attention you wanted. Now that you've got it, is it really worth all this? Blocking yourself from the outside world, running away from home. That won't get you friends."

"But my slaves-"

"Your slaves aren't your friends. You can't just order someone to be your friend. The world doesn't work that way or at least it doesn't in everybody else's reality. You are the one controlling them, basically they have to do what you say. That's not what a true friend is. When I first met Osamu, he told me that no mater how many people you're surrounded by, you can still feel all alone. Loneliness can't be measured by how many people you're with, only can it be measured by your real friends." 

Yamato tilted his head and gave a small smile. "I didn't really understand that much when Osamu first told me, but now it all makes sense."

"My world made sense when Osamu was around, but now that he's gone, nothing makes sense anymore. Everything's so confusing. I…I wish that he had never left me." 

"Same here. You're not alone, I felt the same way. But as his friend, I will help you."

"Hel-help me?"

"Yes. I know you're confused, but together we can get through Osamu's death, and move on. Maybe we can…Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we could even become friends.

"Friends?" Ken was stunned. Why would his enemy wish to become friends with him? They had been fighting for years, and now he wanted to become friends? "I-I don't…know."

Yamato gently took Ken's other hand. "It's strange I know, but I can help you. I can help you change. We can help each other."

His breath caught tightly in his chest as the blond boy moved closer to him. His emotions to this boy, they were…strange. They were not normal for someone of his power. Not even he had felt such emotions before. But in away, it felt nice… the older boy looked so beautiful. His pale skin, his dark blue eyes… Just everything about him made his body tense up.

Yamato moved closer, as did Ken. He stopped, feeling Yamato's cool soothing breath upon his skin. Suddenly both of their lip lips locked together in a soft passionate kiss. Tightly he wrapped his arms around his brother's friend, and Yamato did the same. Yamato brushed his hand through the Kaisers long spikey, yet soft hair. But he knew he wasn't kissing the Kaiser, he was kissing Ken. Perhaps neither.

A wondrous feeling caught in Ken's heart, and he knew that he never wanted to let go of the soft warm body in his arms. He wanted to stay like this forever. He never wanted to let go. But yet, their lips departed, and Ken soon found himself in the cold, terrible reaches of reality. 

It took Yamato a few seconds to realise what had just happened. He blinked, and slowly took his head away from Ken's. "Ke-Ken…"

Ken's pale complexion grew even whiter as he quickly backed away from the other boy. "I…i…." No, that never happened. It couldn't have happened. But it did. He had just kissed the light. He had surrendered all his powers of darkness to the light. He had kissed someone he hardly even knew, just because of the things he had said. But worst of all, he had kissed the enemy…

"Get the hell away from me!" Instantly Ken rose, and backed away.

"Ken wait!" cried Yamato, not really surprised by Ken's reaction.

"Get out of here! You think you can just come in here and try to change me by using meaningless words, and trapping me in a disgusting kiss?!" shouted Ken at the top of his lungs.

"Ken don't you understand that I'm only trying to help!"

"Help me?! Help me?! You're just trying to trick me, that's all! How stupid to you really think I am?!"

"Ken, stop! Just calm down and think for a minute."

"I told you never to call me that goddamn name! I am the Digimon Kaiser, the prince of darkness! Call me that again and I swear to god, I will fucking kill you!" Instantly he went for his whip and whacked Yamato's shoulder with full force throwing him across the floor. He cried out in pain and he landed upon the floor, his shoulder gushing with blood. 

The Kaiser stared in disgust. He was pathetic, he should just destroy him right now. Look how he whimpered in pain. He was weak. He was useless. There was no reason why such a worthless creature should live. 

Yamato grasped tightly on to his wounded shoulder, gasping for breath. Weakly he raised his head to look at the Kaiser. "I…I'm not trying to trick you. I told you all I want to do is help. What you're doing is wrong and I just want to make sure-"

"Make sure, what?! That your precious little Digital world is safe once and for all?! Well don't count on it! The powers of darkness have been given to me to aid me on my way to victory, the destruction of all the Digital world! If you really think you know me, then you'll know I am not pretending. The powers I have now, are a gift, and I do not attend to waste them. It is my destiny to rule over the Digital world!"

Yamato coughed. He felt so weak, and his plans to save Ken had failed miserably. "Would Osamu really want this? You and I both know the answer, Digimon Kaiser." He added a horrible distaste when pronouncing the Digimon Kaiser. The very mention of those two words made him want to scream. 

"I don't really give a damn what my brother would have wanted! He'd dead, buried six feet under the ground! He may have been the genius of the family, but look who's rising now! While worms are probably still decaying through his putrid flesh, I have risen to lengths that no human has before! Osamu's soul could be burning in hell right now for all I care!" 

Anger raged through Yamato's body. Those eyes… Those cruel and uncaring eyes…. They weren't like Osamu's…

"You fucking bastard! How dare you say that about Osamu! Osamu was one of the kindest people I ever knew! You'll never be half of what he was! He was everything you are not…." 

The Kaiser gritted his teeth tightly together and fiercely attack Yamato, pinning him to the ground. "I am everything Osamu was!"

Yamato groaned, and tried his best to free himself of the Kaisers grasp. It was true that he himself was three years older than the Kaiser, but Ken was incredibly strong. The Kaiser viciously spat on his face, mocking him for everything he was worth. And to the Kaiser he was worth nothing. 

"Say I am better than Osamu!"

"Fuck you!"

"Tell me I'm better!" The Kaiser shouted again, almost at the top of his lungs. When Yamato didn't respond he grabbed the older boy and violently shoved him back on the floor. "I said tell me, you little worm."

Yamato snorted and stopped struggling to get free. "Osamu was a better person. You aren't even a person. You are a monster. If you weren't Osamu's little brother, I would have kicked your sorry little ass by now." Yamato stated, slowly.

The Kaiser took a deep breath, releasing his anger. "It's not very smart to threaten one, when they have you pinned to the ground. In this position I could do anything I wanted with you." He smiled, casting an evil grin upon his trapped enemy. "If you know what I mean, that is."

"You sick son of a bitch."

The dark haired boy gave a small laugh. "Watch what you say, that's Osamu's mother you're talking about too, you know."

The blond boy growled in frustration, still struggling to free himself. Ken sighed. "You're pathetic."

"Maybe I am, but at least I don't go around trying to kill everything that stands in my path. Wanting to rule over an entire world, willing to do anything to make that wish come true, that truly is pathetic."

Slowly the Kaiser ran his finger along Yamato's forehead. "You may call it pathetic, but I call it smart. You and I both know that my intelligence is at a much higher and advanced stage than yours and anyone else's for that matter. I have the capabilities to destroy this little world if I wished to do so."

"Okay then if you're such a threat, then why haven't you succeeded in your goal?"

"You could say that I'm merely binding my time."

"No I say, that you're weak, and will never be able to take over the Digital world."

The Kaiser sighed. "Fine, fine, believe in what ever you want, but soon, very soon, you and your little friends will all die." 

"Who says there'll even be a next time!" The blond boy yelled angrily. 

"Oh, so the chosen children have finally given up? You are the ones that are weak, all of you. Just because you destroyed some pathetic little Digimon years ago, you think you can do anything. Will let me tell you something, I am no little Digimon, I am advanced human. I am the most powerful opponent you pathetic little chosen children have ever faced. All of you are meaningless, pitiable worms, and soon I will make you regret your destinies."

"Just what do you mean?!" Yamato demanded. 

Ken's cold, uncaring eyes looked straight through Yamato, piercing through his skin like daggers. Slowly he got off the older boy and walked to his throne. Turning away, he spoke in a quiet voice. "Every single creature that exists has a destiny, a chosen fate in which they must uphold. And there are many paths we must take to rage victorious. But not all destinies will succeed, just like yours…." 

Slowly he circled around Yamato, who still lay on the floor. "Your destiny is to protect the Digital world from harm, to uphold the peace whilst I myself cause havoc and destruction upon this sad little world until I have complete and utter control. In customary terms I have been given the powers of darkness, you the light. These sources are both enemies. So basically only one of our destinies can prevail. So Yamato, which one?"

"Do you really need to ask such a question. The light always wins against the forces of darkness. This time is no different from the other times we fought against evil forces that threatened to destroy the Digital world."

The Kaiser snickered, mockingly. "Yes, but you are forgetting one thing. There is a difference, I am no Digimon, I am human. The most powerful human ever created for that matter. I am not like those pathetic little Digimon you have fought against in the past. I am much more than that, and you know it."

"You're no human! You're a fucking monster!"

"Fine, then a monster I am. Humans are weak and worthless. Their lives are meaningless and their very existence sickens me. You should have just left them all to die…."

"Well unlike you, I have a heart!"

"Then it will destroy you…."

Anger raged within Yamato, as he found himself no longer able to take anymore of the Kaisers cold-blooded comments. He got up and rushed across the room, despite the pain he still held, ready to attack Ken. But the moment he drew near, he found himself transported back to his own dark room were he had first came from….


	4. Painful departures

****

Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long to get chapters out. I have so much homework from school that most of the time I barely have anytime to write and type my stories up. I'll try my best to get chapters out faster. It's my birthday today. I'm fifteen… *sobs* I feel so old…. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading. And I apologise very much for any spelling or grammar errors there maybe. I make way to many mistakes for my own good, even when I do use spell checker.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Digimon. 

__

Chapter four: Painful departures

Last night had a traumatic effect on Yamato the next day. He couldn't get the image of the Digimon Kaiser out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes it was there to haunt him. And still he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. What had happened last night, it just seemed so impossible. This whole situation was impossible. It was Yamato's whole life that was impossible. Ever since his first night in the Digital world he felt it nothing more than a dream. He had told himself over and over again that it was just some bizarre dream and he would make up from it soon. But he never did, and still now he was living it. 

__

Will I ever wake up from this nightmare? 

Ken. He just couldn't believe it. A sweet, innocent child one minute and the next a raving monster. Which one was real? Perhaps he had some sort of severe personality disorder. It occurred at times in the real world, making it very well possible. Yet something told Yamato that this was not the reason. It was something else, something that he neither any of the other chosen didn't know about. 

__

Ken why the hell are you acting this way? 

"Ishida-san!"

Yamato returned back to reality instantly as the teacher yelled right in his ear. He blinked in confusion, staring at his sensei for a few moments. "Ishida-san, will you pay attention?!"

The blonde stood up and hung his head in a bow. "Go-Gomen nasai sensei."

"This is very important will be on your next test!" The man sighed. "Well just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Hai." He nodded then sat back down. He gave a loud sigh and sat his head on his arms that were folded on the desk. _Why always me? _

A pair of worried brown eyes stared at him from across the classroom. _Yamato…. What's wrong with you?_

The bell rang signalling that it was lunchtime. Yamato gave a small sigh of relief and headed out of the classroom. Today had been hell, and right now all he wanted to do was go home. But not even his house could protect him from the horrible memories floating around his mind. The image of Ken kissing him came back to him. Was it Ken who had kissed him, or the Kaiser? He was pretty sure it had been Ken, for when the Kaiser realised what was happened he threw himself back in disgust. But whoever it was he kissed, it felt nice…

Yamato's eyes widened realising what he was thinking. _I-I… enjoyed it?!_ Tightly he clenched his fists together, his safety net preventing him from screaming out. Who the hell could he think like this? It was wrong. It was sick. It wasn't the fact that he had kissed another boy, hell he was fine with the whole gay thing. It was the fact that he had kissed the Digimon Kaiser…

__

Osamu...

Slowly he began to fear for all of his friend's safety. Ken was strong, terribly strong. There was no sense in denying it, and now he wasn't sure if the chosen even stood a chance of defeating him. He was the only one who knew Ken's true identity and therefore was the only one able to stop him. Sadly he had failed….

The Digital world was doomed. The Digimon Kaiser's powers were going stronger. Yamato could sense it within him. There was one thing though that the Kaiser had been right about, and that was that only one destiny would prevail. The question was, which one would show truth? 

"I'm a failure. This is all my fault…."

"What's you fault?"

Instantly the blond looked around. "Tai-Taichi…"

The look on the brunette's face showed that he was deeply worried about something. Slowly he approached the blonde. "Yamato are you all right?"

Yamato sighed. "I told you all ready, I'm fine."

Taichi frowned. He could tell easily when he was lying. "No you're not. Why do you keep lying to me? I'm supposed to be your best friend Yamato."

Yamato groaned. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? "Taichi you are my best friend I know, it's just…"

"Just what!? I know there's something wrong with you, and I'd much rather you told me the truth than make up some stupid lie about it. Yamato, I'm worried about you, real worried. And just what happened on the phone last night?"

Yamato found himself lacking words. It was true that he felt bad about lying to Taichi, he was one of his best friends after all, but there was absolute no way he could tell him the truth. Sometimes he felt Taichi was just being far to over protective of him beside if he were to tell the truth…. No he just couldn't. He would never tell. Last night had made things even harder. He gazed into his best friend's eyes, they were filled with so much sorrow. _Am I really making him feel this way?_

"Taichi…"

"I guess you don't want to be friends anymore…" Tears began to fill the former child of courage's eyes. "If that's they was you feel then sorry…" Brushing past Yamato he began to run away. 

"Taichi! Matte!" Yamato raced after his friend but it was no use, Taichi's speed was incredible, there was no way he could catch up to him. Out of breath, Yamato stopped watching his friend run further into the distance.

The element of friendship he had discovered was once again fading…

*******************************************

Ken sat in the shadows of the darkened control room. Confusion and worry circled through the child's mind. It had all happened so quickly. Thoughts of Osamu plagued his mind, only this time the love for his brother was replaced with thoughts of hatred. All his life he had been ignored by people, including his parents. He was all but Osamu's shadow. He was left on his own to waste away while Osamu went on to carry on with higher and better things. Ken's parents didn't even notice if he was there or not. In other words, they didn't really give a flying fuck about him. 

They were only concerned with their other son, only concerned with his genius. It was true, everyone loved Osamu, yet Ken had no friends at all. In the past he had craved for them with all desperation, but now the very thought sickened him. Friends would only hurt. Friendships would never last. They would be destroyed as quickly as they had started. When friendships ended, pain and sorrow were left instead to haunt you for the rest of your life. The only friend he had ever had was Osamu and even then he wasn't sure if his brother even cared about him.

Osamu would often yell and scold him, upsetting him deeply. On the day of Osamu's death, he was not sure whether to feel joy or sorrow. With his brother gone, he was no longer a shadow. Finally all of his great achievements would be acknowledged and praised, not ignored as they always had been in the past. But yet, Osamu had taught him so much. He taught him about right and wrong, about the world, everything Ken had learned from until the day of his death. Then he was left to discover the world on his own. He was left to live his life without a friend to show him the way. Even if he were noticed, he would still be alone. This brought him back to what Yamato said. 

__

When I first met Osamu, he told me that no mater how many people you're surrounded by, you can still feel all alone. Loneliness can't be measured by how many people you're with, only can it be measured by your real friends.

Inside, Ken felt like he was going to crack. Nothing made sense. Just a week ago he felt so sure of himself, now he felt trapped. Past memories had returned to haunt him, and even with all the power he had developed throughout the years, he couldn't control his thoughts. "Dammit!" Anger raged through his body making the desire to destroy something even stronger. Violently he punched the wall. 

Not a crack, not a dent, nothing… 

He had so much power, yet he felt so weak like a tiny little puppy lost in alone in the big bad world. Still he felt something missing from himself. How deeply he craved for it. But no matter how hard he wished, he would never truly find it. It was lost, hiding from him, not wishing to be found. He punched the wall again. Still no change. Again he hit it, again and again. He felt like he was loosing what little sanity he had left. He wanted to scream. "I bet Osamu never had these fucking problems!"

Suddenly an old memory returned to him. He was standing on the balcony of his old apartment with his older brother Osamu. They were blowing bubbles together. He gazed at his brother, a look of joy plastered upon his face. How much happiness it brought him just to watch his brother blowing bubbles. He wished so much that he could be exactly like him when he grew older. Unexpected Osamu handed him the bottle of bubbles. Ken stared in amazement. "Go on try."

The young child smiled and began to softly blow into the hole letting the bubbles flow up into the blue sky. Osamu had told him that he was great at blowing bubbles. Compared to the things Osamu can do, blowing bubbles seemed pitiable. His brother told him that he was even better than he was at blowing bubbles. Ken's mouth opened half in shock and half in delight. Osamu had told him it was because of his gentle nature. He blew softly for the bubbles whole Osamu did it with force. That was what set them apart. But like Ken had once thought, Osamu was not always right. He had told him that his kindness would help hundreds of people one day. So far he had only destroyed them…

Angrily he Ken grasped hold his hair, looking as if he was going to pull it out. He fell to his knees and banged his fist into the floor. "So that's the only thing I'm good at, eh Osamu? Blowing fucking bubbles?! You thought I was so weak, but look at me now! You're the one who's fucking dead after all! I am the most powerful being the entire Digital world! That boy was wrong, I am half of what you were! No! Even better, I am everything you were not!"

A pair of worried blue eyes gazed in from behind the door. Tears began to flood them and slowly the creature came forward. "Ma-Master?" it stuttered nervously.

Quickly the Kaiser turned around, giving the small creature a look of disgust. "Who gave you permission to speak?! Just what the hell are you doing in here?!"

Wormmon bowed instantly showing his apology. "Master the reason I am here is because I'm worried about you. You've been acting really differently lately? Please tell me what's wrong Ken."

Anger rushed within once again. Idiotic creature. He got up and turned away deciding it was better not to waste his anger on the little worm. "I told you never to call me that." He replied trying his best to keep his calm.

"It's about that boy isn't it? He told you something that you didn't want to hear."

That did it. "That's none of your goddamn business you pathetic little fool!"

Wormmon's eye's narrowed as he stared at his master. "He's right Ken, you have changed. What happened to the sweet innocent child who was my best friend? What happened to the child that I used to know? You've changed so much…"

"I've changed for the better!"

The small bug shook his head not once taking his eyes off his human master. "No you haven't, and deep down you know this is true. Why do you act like this, Ken? What happened to that little boy I used to know?"

Ken clinched his fists tightly together. "That part of me is long gone and I'm glad. Look at me, I have thousands of slaves to which I can do as I please with, this gigantic lair and soon I shall be master of the entire Digital world!"

"You may have all this, but are you truly happy?" Suddenly Ken stopped boasting and stared at the Digimon. "You may have almost everything you ever wanted but there's one thing you don't have, and if you keep on going on like this you'll never gain it."

He snickered. "Oh, and what might that be?" he asked mockingly. 

"Friends."

Suddenly there was silence.

Ken remembered the talk he had had with Yamato. This is what the golden haired boy had told him also. In away, the older boy reminded him of Osamu, both had a way with words making seem more meaningful and less confusing That boy, he was…so strange…so mysterious as if- He stopped and mentally he slapped himself. Why was he always think about that human?! It annoyed him deeply, especially since he was yet to find an answer. It was hard to people that one worthless person can have such a great effect on another persons life. His thoughts of Yamato seemed to differ from moment to moment so quickly that he really didn't know what to make of the older boy.

Sighing he turned back to Wormmon. He chuckled in amusement. "Friends do not exist. People will only hurt you. Friends only turn their back on you. Friendship, a word that means so much to people yet to the rising of humanity it means nothing. It's meaningless. I didn't get to where I am today by relying on friendships. Power and force helped me gain the status of the Digimon Kaiser. And I don't need anyone but myself."

"Your hiding your emotions again, Ken. That boy said something to you and you know that it's true. Otherwise why would you be getting so worked up about it? You see something in that human don't you, you're just to stubborn to admit it!" 

"So you were spying on me then?! You are just a worthless, pathetic, spineless little worm, how dare you talk to me like that?! You deserve to be squashed."

Tears rushed down the Digimon's face as he gazed up at Ken staring down upon him in disgust. "If you were so powerful, then you could handle the truth!"

Ken had just about reached the breaking point. In total rage he took his whip out and fiercely slashed the worm with it. The poor creature was tossed to the other side of the room and into the wall. The sight made Ken smile in amusement. "You see, this is what happens when you disobey me. Do it again and I swear I won't be as gentle next time." He turned to leave but stopped hearing a small groan from behind. 

"There you are again, running away from the creatures that only want to help you." The Kaiser turned back around, and to his surprise the creature was standing back up again.

"Are you deaf, or just incredibly stupid? I told you before, I don't need anyone's help!" 

"I know what you feel for that boy, Ken. They way that you looked at him, the way that you're eyes changed. They didn't belong to the Kaiser, they belonged to your true self. You can change, I believe in you!" 

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Fear wrenched at his heart upon hearing his partner's words. And what had frightened him the most was the fact that he had felt something strange when he looked at that boy. Why did he feel this way? He was just another worthless human after all. Just another worthless human who's existence should have meant nothing to him. But it did…

"You have feelings for him don't you. You have never felt this way about anyone before and even though you like the feeling, you classify it as a weakness. You're only human just like he is and no matter what you try to do, you can't get rid of those feelings!"

Ken's body tensioned up traumatically and he found himself using almost all his strength to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. His heart ached and his mind was lost in confusion. Everything was so messed up. His dreams were being shattered. He couldn't take it anymore. He grasped his whip tightly and began running towards Wormmon. He slashed the creature with one mighty blow. "Shut up! Everything you say is a lie! You don't know shit about anything!" He cried out, his screams echoing loudly through the lair. He found himself slashing the creature continuously over and over again. When his anger was finally satisfied he fell down on to the ground and tossed the whip away. He gasped deeply for breath as the sweat ran down his forehead forming a little puddle on the floor. 

Minutes later he finally stood up. Slowly he moved towards his victim. Strangely he gasped at the sight of it. Blood leaked through the creatures many wounds. Bruises grew darker and old scars were torn open once again. If a normal human were to see it, it was most likely that they would vomit in horror. The creature looked so pathetic, something which sickened him greatly. His whip lay a few meters away from him. Should he finish the job t or just leave it there to waste away? Two very good choices yet neither of them sounded appealing to him. 

The creature gave a small whimper and weakly opened its eyes. They searched around for a few moments until finally they stopped and settled upon Ken. Ken was affronted by the gaze and took a step back. A strange and unappealing emotion was rising inside of him. He was sure he felt it before, yet the feeling left him bitter. Could it be sympathy? Was he feeling sympathy for the pathetic little worm? Yes it was true he had been familiar with the feeling, only in the past it was caused by self-pity. It hurt more back then but still he couldn't help feeling sorry for the creature lying blood wrenched on the floor.

"What have I done?"

"Ke….Ken…"

He blinked, surprised that the creature even had the strength to speak. Slowly he knelt down beside him. "What-What is it Wormmon?" he asked, his voice trembling with each syllable.

"I know that you say that you hate me but I know you can change. You're looking for something, aren't you? Something deep within yourself but you still haven't found it yet…"

"What are you talking about?" He was confused at the bloody little creature's words. Was Wormmon right? Was he really looking for something? And if so, how did Wormmon even know? The Digimon seemed to know so much that at times it even frightened him. From what little of his past he remembered Wormmon was supposedly his partner. After a few moments of thought, he closed his eyes. Concentrating he began to search through his memories for an answer to the past, for a memory of his first ever experience in the Digital world. His mind was blank, and after a few minutes of trying he had lost hope of being able to find any. His heart sank as he realised that he was unable to find any other memories before he became the Digimon Kaiser. All the memories in his mind seemed to contain some sort of anguish, always containing pain and suffering. If there had ever been any good memories, they had all been destroyed…

What's wrong? What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?!

He opened his eyes and frowned in discontent. Wormmon breathed loudly, each breath seeming like it was his last. Perhaps these breaths really would be his last. Perhaps it was really over from him after all…

"Ken I know to you that I am just another worthless Digimon that doesn't deserve the right to exist, but you mean a lot to me. For years I have beard the torture and pain you have put me through. You taunted me, you slashed me, practically abused me until you finally convinced me that I was nothing to you after all. These bruises and scars on my skin no longer hurt me for the pain and in my pathetic little heart can take no more. So now my end is coming, and throughout this pain there is still one tint of emotion left inside me. And that is love, the love I shall always have for you."

"Wor-Wormmon…"

"A true friend sticks by you no matter what. And I have done this, so perhaps this may satisfy your theories of friendship. Goodbye, Digimon Kaiser."

"Good-good bye? Wormmon what do you mean? What are you talking about?" stuttered Ken, tears running down his face. "Where-Where are you going?"

The small creature smiled and closed his eyes. "Ken-chan, I love you…"

Tears ran down from Ken's cheeks and onto his partner. This couldn't be happening…

I-I love you too…You're my friend…" He bent down onto his knees and slowly moved his hand to place on to his partner. But before he could even touch him, his partner disintegrated into millions of different pieces.

"Wormmon?" Instantly he got up. "Wormmon what's happening?!" Quickly he began to chase after the floating pieces of data. "Wormmon, don't leave me!" He reached his hand out as far as it could reach in hope of catching one of the small specks, but accidentally he tripped and fell, letting his partner fade away. 

Finally Wormmon was no more…

The innocent child screamed.

He was alone once again…

****

Authors Notes: I feel so mean for doing that to Wormmon. I adore his Japanese voice, it's so cute especially when he calls out Ken-chan. Wish I could see the original Japanese version, I've only seen a few clips. I really dislike the dub voice used for Wormmon. No offence to anyone who likes it but I really don't think it does such a cute character enough justice. Anyway I hope this chapter was all right and not too bad. Reviews would be appreciated very much and any advice upon how I could try and improved. Thanks for reading. Ja ne!


	5. Courage's reassurance

****

Authors Notes: Here's the fifth chapter. Sorry again for taking long to get chapters out. This chapter contains hintings of Taichi/Daisuke. Hope this chappie is okay. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and it is extremely unlikely that I ever will.

__

Chapter Five: Courage's reassurance 

The brunette ran across the soccer field in a desperate battle to get the ball away from the other team. But it was useless. His heart just wasn't in it today. Not even his all time favourite sport could stop him from feeling depressed. It was hopeless. All he could do was think about Yamato, and this of course led him to feel unneeded and unwanted. _Yamato._

Suddenly Taichi felt himself being pushed to the ground with great force. He let out a loud groan as he looked up to see a player from the other team standing over him with a dirty grin on his face. Koshi Yuto, what a bastard he was, well known for cheating in any way possible no matter who got hurt, just as long as he won. 

"Yagami!" Before Taichi could say anything to the boy, the coach came barging towards him. "Yagami what the hell was that?!" he yelled glaring furious at Taichi.

Slowly he got up bracing himself for the abuse he was about to receive. "Yagami I asked what the hell was that!"

"Sorry coach, I've just got some things on my mind. I'm just a little distracted right now." He said nervously. 

"Distracted?! Don't you realise that this years championships are coming up in little over two months?!"

"Yeah but I-"

"No buts! There are no excuses! You either keep the head in the game and focus or get the hell off my team! So what's it gonna be?"

"I promise I'll play better next time sir."

"Well you better. Another performance like that and you're off the team!"

Quickly Taichi nodded. Usually he wouldn't take shit off anybody like that, but soccer meant so much to him and he definitely didn't want to risk loosing his position on the team."

"All right Yagami hit the showers, you're no use here for now."

Cursing loudly in his mind Taichi walked off his field. He could hear the murmurs from his team-mates whispering about how badly he had played or debating if he would be kicked off the team. Koshi was talking the loudest and Taichi knew he was doing it so he would hear him. Tightly Taichi clenched his fists together, how he wanted to kick his ass. But again he didn't want to risk his place on the team. Instead he walked to the bench for his bag. He would go in a shower then go home and sulk. There really was no point in staying here. 

__

I want to get better. I want to keep playing soccer. The game means so much to me. But maybe coach is right. Maybe I'm not good enough to play the game. Just like I'm not good enough to be Yamato's best friend. What am I going to do?

"Taichi?"

Instantly he awoke from his thoughts and looked around to find the younger chosen child Daisuke standing there. "Hey how's it going?"

"Fine." Taichi replied, not to enthusiastically. 

The younger boy frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine." Daisuke's frown grew deeper. This was definitely unusual for Taichi. He gazed in the same direction as the older boy only to realise that Taichi wasn't out there playing with the rest of his team. 

"Are you taking a break?"

"Nope."

Daisuke stared in confusion. "Then how come you aren't out there playing with the rest of your team?"

No reply.

"I get it! You're such an amazing player that the other guys on the team can't keep up with you so they have to train extra just to stay in your league!" Taichi rolled his eyes, not wanting to look at the younger boy right now. He knew Daisuke looked up to him. Secretly this filled him pride just knowing that someone admired him. But how would Daisuke react if he knew his idol almost got kicked off the soccer team? He couldn't defeat the Kaiser, now he couldn't even play soccer properly! He felt nothing more than a fraud and he didn't want Daisuke to see that side of him.

"Taichi-san are you sure you're all right?" the cinnamon haired boy asked, his voice overcome with worry. 

Taichi gave a small sigh. "I don't even know. I don't know anything anymore. I just don't feel like myself. Its like everything and everyone is changing including myself. And-and it's just so confusing! I can't even remember who I was."

"But you're Taichi. You haven't changed at all." Stated Daisuke feeling uneasy. "I mean I don't think I've changed that much or if I have I sure don't feel any different." Slowly Daisuke began to panic that he had missed out on something again. Sometimes he felt that the other chosen were faster at figuring things out than he was. This also led him to believe they all knew something he didn't. "Taichi have I really changed a lot?"

"No Daisuke, out of everyone I think you're the only one who hasn't changed."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked uncertain.

Taichi half-smiled. "For the most part yeah. I don't know why but when I look at you I just can't see any change in you at all. You're always doing the right thing. No matter what the odds are, you are always doing the right even when there seems to be no hope at all. I admire you for that Daisuke, I really do."

The tanned boy blushed upon hearing his idol's words. "You-you really admire me?" The older boy nodded. "I-I've always admired you Taichi, since the very first time I met you. You were the best soccer player I've ever seen, plus you used to tell me all those stories about you and the others adventures in the Digital world. That's when I knew I wanted to be just like you. That day when you gave me your goggles, I hope that one day I'd be as great a leader as you." Daisuke's spirits suddenly fell. "But I guess that'll never happen. We still haven't been able to defeat the Digimon Kaiser… I've failed." 

"What? Come on Daisuke, you haven't failed. Defeating the Digimon Kaiser, that's not your responsibility alone."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be the leader of the younger chosen. Back when you, Hikari and Takeru went to the Digital world for the first time you defeated all kinds of Digimon. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark masters! Count how many evil Digimon I've been able to defeat and you'll come out with a big fat zero."

Taichi stared sympathetically at the boy. "Yeah but you're forgetting that the evil we're fighting isn't a Digimon, it's human, all human."

Tightly Daisuke clenched his fists together. "God, when I was young I used to think that monsters were the evil ones, but the one's who were telling that story were really the ones causing trouble."

The brunette let out a small sigh. "When I was summoned back to the Digital world three years after defeating the Dark Masters, I never would have guessed that it was a human we'd be up against."

"He seems more demon than human. But still, I should have figured out a way to defeat him by now!" the tanned boy called out angrily. 

"Things aren't always that simple. Life isn't simple. Basically it's just all fucked up and there's nothing we can do about it."

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise at his hero's choice of words. "Taichi this isn't like you."

"I told you before I'm changing. Maybe that's why he hates me."

"Who? Who hates you? The Digimon Kaiser?"

"No this has nothing to do with the Digital world." He replied, sulking down further on the bench.

"What is it that you're talking about then?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well if it has got you this down then it must matter."

"Just forget it Daisuke, you wouldn't understand."

Daisuke groaned in annoyance. "I can understand if you would give me the chance. I'm not as stupid and slow as everyone thinks! I may not be as smart as Koushiro or even as good a leader as Takeru but I do know when someone I care about is in distress. I'm not a total dumbass!"

There was a moment's silence and all that could be heard was the background yells of Taichi's team-mates.

"Daisuke no one thinks you are dumb." Stated Taichi breaking the silence. 

"I wish I could believe that."

"Daisuke I mean it, I don't think you're dumb at all."

"Takeru and the others seem to think I am. When I first became a chosen child, no body even wanted to listen to what I had to say. Takeru would come along and the next minute everyone else would be following his lead. I know I sound jealous but…" He stopped and sighed. "It's just annoying when no one listens."

"Things won't stay like that forever, Takeru's just had a little more experience in the Digital world than you have. He just knows a little more about it."

"Yeah well I've been going there for three years and things still haven't changed. I don't mind now though since you're back to being the leader. I'm glad you're here with us."

"Daisuke…"

"I'm positive everything will be all right when you're leading us."

__

I wouldn't be so sure. Thought Taichi to himself.

"I guess that you kind of went through the same thing with Yamato, didn't you?"

Taichi's eyes widened at the mention of his friends name. Yamato was the reason why he was feeling so depressed. 

"Taichi?"

__

Yamato does he really hate me? What if he never wants to talk to me ever again? What if?

"Taichi! Please tell me what's wrong."

Still no reply. 

"This is all about Yamato isn't it?" 

Taichi gazed at the boy in awe. Daisuke stood there nervously having no idea what to say. One again he wished he had just kept his mouth shut. When the younger boy didn't reply, Taichi turned his head away. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to listen to what the younger boy had to say. He was fed up of fighting his feeling's head on. For once he wanted to run away. For once he wanted to escape. 

"Taichi?" slowly he let out a deep breath. "Taichi you're right, this isn't you. The old Taichi was happy and open about his feelings. I feel as is you're the opposite right now. Why are you acting this way?"

"What had Yamato done that's made you feel this bad because if you want I can-"

"It's not Yamato. It's other things as well but I said all ready that I don't wanna talk about it."

"You are worried about the Digital world aren't you? So I'm not the only one thinking myself as a failure, you feel the same way about yourself. Does this mean that all those encouraging things you said to me were all a lie?"

"Daisuke no I didn't-"

"Because you really shouldn't say those things if you don't believe them yourself."

"I do believe them, I'm just not in a good place right now. I'm just really confused."

"Sorry I'd better go." Said the brunette quickly picking up his bag.

"Oh. Okay." Replied Daisuke who now felt completely rejected.

"But if you really want to know why, Yamato and I kind of had a fight earlier on, and now I'm not sure he'll talk to me again."

"I'm sure everything well turn out all right. After all you two are best friends, I've seen the way you two act around each other. There's no way a friendship like that could be destroyed over one little fight."

"I hope you are right."

"I'm the owner of the Digi-egg of Friendship, I have a sixth sense about these things." the maroon headed boy said kindly.

Taichi gave a small smile. "Thanks Daisuke. You really are a good friend." 

The younger boy blushed. "A-arigatou!"

Taichi began to walk away but stopped suddenly. "Before I forget to say it, you really are a good leader, and those things I said weren't a lie. You just gotta have a little more confidence in yourself. Bye!" With than, the brunette ran off leaving the younger boy with a whole lot of mixed feelings. 

Slowly Daisuke ran his fingers through his hair until he felt his goggles. A small smile came upon his face. "I really want to believe that you gave me these goggles for a reason and I'll do what ever I can to live up to you expectations. I'll do everything I can to make you happy…"

************************************************

Yamato sat in his room alone, darkness creeping in every corner. Yet again his life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Why in the hell did life have to be so cruel? Why was everything good in his life being destroyed? Was God giving him these things then taking them away from him just to spite him? Nothing made sense and he doubted anything would ever again.

__

Osamu…

Often Yamato wondered that if Osamu were still alive would all of this have been prevented? 

Did Osamu have some connection to the Digital world? _The Digivice he said that had came out of his computer, was it really for him? Did Ken only receive the Digivice as a result of Osamu's death? If Osamu was still alive would he have became a chosen child too? Would he of came to the Digital with the others and I?I wish you had came with me. I felt so lonely during that time. It would have been nice if you had been there to cheer me up. You always managed to cheer me up no matter what. _

I can still remember that perfect smile of yours. When I told you this you replied that nothing is perfect no matter how it may appear on the outside, everything has a flaw. Perfection, a word human beings cannot begin to understand, yet they created the words by hacking into their own self image. Nothing is perfect. I doubt anything ever will be. All the things you taught me back then, I could never really understand, but now I do, for once I can put meanings to your words. But there's something that's being troubling me and honestly I don't want to believe it, but if you were still alive would you have became the Digimon Kaiser instead of Ken? Part of me refuses to believe this. There's no way you could have become the Kaiser. You were too kind and caring for that. You had the intelligence to tell between right and wrong. Still I fear that I may be wrong. 

I remember that time you told me about you and your younger brother blowing bubbles from the balcony. You said to me that Ken was far kinder and gentler than you were. But how can this be? I almost couldn't believe that someone could be nice person than you, but I took your word on it, after all back then Ken was only an innocent boy. But now I have reasons. No one as kind and gentle as you described could be such a destructive and disgusting monster. What happened to that innocent boy? When I saw his face during the funeral I wanted to burst into tears, His innocent face plagued me. It held so much horror and despair. I wanted to go comfort him, to hold him and tell him that everything would be all right even if I didn't truly believe it myself. I regret not doing it. I knew I should have. Deep down I knew I didn't belong there. But of course I'd risk my life to say one final goodbye to you, even if you may have not heard me. 

You never really talked about yourself personally. Does this mean I never really knew you? Then again you did show me part of yourself that you claimed not to have shown anyone else before. I knew you better than anyone else in this world. Your family didn't know about me, didn't know I even existed. You didn't even mention me to them. At first this hurt me, it made me think that your parents wouldn't improve of me. When I asked you about it I was surprised by the answer you gave me. You told me that I was yours and yours alone. Everything you did people seemed to know about, that's why you longed so much to have something to yourself. And I was that something. You didn't like talking about your family. Whenever I asked you about it, you always tried to change the subject. 

Sometimes you'd talk about Ken. I'd talk about Takeru all the time. I suppose after time you must have got sick hearing about him, but you never did complain. That's what I loved about you, and I treasured every single moment I spent with you. The first month after your death was torture for me. I hardly stop crying. I even cried in front of my dad, and I hated crying in front of other people. I became so depressed that I even thought of killing myself just to see if I'd be with you. But after time I healed. I began to realise that you wouldn't want me to cry, and so I stopped promising myself that I'd never cry over your death again. Now, I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise. My life is so messed up that I don't even know where to start. I wish you were still here with me.

I couldn't believe it when I found out your brother was actually the Digimon Kaiser. I can't describe how much I wanted to scream. When I found out Ken was my enemy, I discovered how cruel fate could really be. How could I hurt my best friend's little brother? Every time I see the Kaiser's face I see you instead begging me not to hurt your little brother. You would have never done anything to hurt Takeru. So do I have the right to hurt your brother? No, but I suppose the circumstances are different and I've finally come to a decision. I have to stop the Kaiser no matter what. If not for the Digimon suffering out there, then for my friends. Taichi's beginning to believe that we'll never defeat the Kaiser. I never thought I'd see the day were Taichi would ever consider giving up. Taichi's such a good friend, but yet again I've let him down.

Sometimes I still laugh knowing that I'm the one who received the Crest of Friendship. All he wanted to do was help and I yelled at him just cause I was pissed off with myself. God I'm such a dumbass. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me ever again. I don't deserve his friendship, but I don't want to loose it either. I've all ready lost you, I don't want to loose another person I care about.

He sighed.

__

Goddamnit like isn't fair. 

Slowly he got up from his bed and walked to the window. Pulling back the curtains, the darkness of the room vanished. 

"I thought I could help Ken, stop him from doing all those things. But now I see that'll never happen. Please forgive me Osamu. I-I have to tell the others. They deserve to know. It-it's not fair keeping it from them like this. Maybe if they know, they'll discover away to defeat him. I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt anyone, but everything's gone too far and it needs to stop!" 

The blond boy let out a small chuckle. "God I never thought I'd care so much. But like your brother said, you've got to follow your own destiny, and I'm going to destroy his no matter what, even if it comes too… I'm sorry Osamu, Taichi…Ken… But that bastard has to be stopped once and for all."

****

Authors Notes: Sorry if the story is moving along to slowly. I have a horrible habit of writing things long and boring. Then if they are to short it annoys me. X_X The next few chapters will probably just involve the characters anguishing over everything. Can't get enough angst. Reviews would be appreciated very much. If anyone wants me to e-mail them when the next chapter is out I'll be happy to do so. Thanks for reading!


	6. Exposure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, so please don't sue.  

****

****

**Chapter 6: Exposure **

The Kaiser lay motionlessly on the floor covered completely by his cape. His eyes were red with tears and he found he could cry no longer. Wormmon was gone for good. The only person in the world that cared for him was now dead and it was all his fault. It took awhile to sink in. He couldn't even understand why the creature loved him so dearly. He had tortured the creature, basically treated it like shit, but still the Digimon managed to love him. It didn't make any sense.

_Ken-chan! Ken-chan! _

The memory repeated itself over and over in his mind, Wormmon disintegrating into a thousand different pieces.

_Ken I love you…_

"Shut up!"

He could no longer take this suffering. He felt as if he were going completely insane. The pain hurt so badly yet it was so familiar. "Wormmon…Osamu…" He felt his heart race faster and faster until the point where he thought it would explode. The intense pain caused him to throw up. The room began to spin around him, twisting and turning in every direction. Yellow, blue, green, purple, orange… So many pretty colours… The colours spun around him rapidly until suddenly there was a blast and the colours began to fade. Blackness took their place. His heart began to grow louder until it was the only thing he could hear.

Moments later a dark liquid seemed to leak through the darkness. His eyes widened in fear, recognising the substance right away. He had seen it so many times. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. The blood seemed to leak towards his feet. Ken stood in shock as the liquid seemed to merge over him. Quickly it moved up his legs until it had his arms trapped together. He tried to scream once again as the substance trickled his neck. Reverting back the blood pushed itself down the boy's throat choking him. He could feel it travelling down into his body. He could feel it against his insides. It-it felt evil, an evil Ken could not begin to describe. 

Just as he thought he was about to die, the liquid arose from his throat and began to bubble on the ground. Ken instantly gasped for breath, coughing and yacking. Never had he felt such a horrible experience. But what he saw next frightened him even more. The now acid like blood slowly began to blend into the darkness and a dark shell appeared before him. He could hear his own heart beat signalling to him that he was still alive but something was different, it was as if he could hear two beats. It was different yet the same. No, nothing made sense anymore. 

Where the hell was he? And who did the other heart beat belong to? The beating grew louder and suddenly he realised that it was coming from the shell. As on cue the shell began to crack and the same disgusting liquid leaked from it as before. Meanwhile the remains of the egg began to merge with the blood forming a revolting gushy blob. Now Ken was terrified. But he was the Digimon Kaiser, he wasn't supposed to get scared, he was strong, powerful, the master of this world. Unfortunately he still felt the need to vomit. His eyes widened as a hand reached out from splodge. 

Slowly the creature rose and instantly he was aware that this was the being whose heart beat matched his own.  He wanted to turn away scream but something forced his to gaze upon the creature's eerie figure until he could make it out. Gradually he began to realise what or 'who' it was. 

_Oh God no…_

He was staring face to face with a younger version of himself.

"Yes I am you." Ken began to back away trying to make sense on what was happening.

The younger Ken smiled. "You wonder who I am and now I have told you. I am you or at least I was…"

_No this is just a nightmare!_

"After all the things you have seen in this world, you believe this to be a dream?"

_Who are you?!_

"Like I said before, I am you."

_But this can't be!_

The other Ken laughed. "Denial, denial, such an easy escape route. So like you Ken." 

_What do you mean?_

"You sold your soul to darkness and with the very thoughts and feelings that acknowledge you as a human being. You believe you are all powerful but really you are nothing more than a slave. A slave to the higher powers, a tool utilized with someone elses control. I can see you do not believe me but how can you deny it if you have no idea who you really are and what your purpose is? You pretend to know your true destiny. Can you even remember the beginning of your journey to darkness?"

Ken stood in total panic, his brain struggling to find the answers he thought he had always known. 

He could find none.

"I thought so… Now then, shall I rid you of such delusions. All right then would you like me to tell you who you really are?"

Ken nodded as he tried to stop his hands trembling so much. The younger version of himself now bore the grin he had developed once he had became the Digimon Kiaser. Seeing that same smirk on his face as a young child was an extremely disturbing experience.  "The truth is you are only a shadow…"

_Na-nani?___

"That's right. You are a shadow and nothing more."

_Masaka__!_

 "How pitiable you are."

_I'm not a shadow! How dare you say that! I am the Digimon Kaiser, ruler of this world! Every single creature in this dimension fears me and so should you!_

"If I turn out like this then I surely wouldn't fear myself. I can't believe this is what I have become. It's appalling really. When I think about it, I actually had more dignity when Osamu were alive. That little Digimon of ours, at least he had a purpose to believe in."

Tears filled Ken's eyes at the mention of his partner. "Awww poor you. What's the matter? First you kill him and now you want him back? Can't you make up your mind? Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter. After what you did to him he'd never want to come back to you."

_No but!_

"Face it Kenny-boy you had you had your chance and you blew it. Ever heard that expression that when all your wishes come true, many of your dreams will be destroyed?" The younger boy snorted. "But your pathetic little life was destroyed before even one of your wishes came true. Poor little Kenny-boy."

Suddenly Ken caught on to something. Kenny-boy? Osamu often called him that when he was alive. But it couldn't be. It…

"So you've finally figured it out huh?"

Ken screamed mentally as the younger version of himself began to dissolve into nothing. _No this can't be happening!__ It isn't! I refuse to believe it!_

Instantly he threw up, the thread which held his sanity growing thinner. He clinched his fists tightly together until the point when his finger nails were jagging into his palms. _It's not real, it's not real…_

A hand suddenly grabbed Ken by the throat pulling him off the ground. "Konnichiwa Otouto-san. Did you miss me?"__

_O-Osamu?_

"It must be hard being nothing now since you're no longer my shadow. You've made quiet a mess of things Kenny-boy. Does Onii-san have to fix everything?" He loosened his grip on his brother and threw him to the ground. "Tut-tut you really are pathetic." 

Ken spluttered up sick as he fought to catch his breath. "O-Osamu?" He was seemingly able to speak normally through his mouth now, not that it made much difference of course. 

Osamu chuckled in amusement. "It's no fun watching you squirm if your screams don't make an echo."

"What-what, why are you here?"

The blue haired boy's smile widened. "To beat some sense into my little brother."

"But you-you're dead…" was all the disorientated boy was able to splutter.

"Before you stutter your next question I shall tell you where we are. We are at the truth Ken."

"The truth?"

"Think of me as your guide. I am here to answer all of your pathetic little questions. The answers will reveal to you just how worthless you really are."

"No! I don't believe it! You're just making this up! It's not even true!" shouted Ken in anger. "You're not Osamu! Osamu wasn't like this! You're just trying to trick me! I can't be deceived that easily."

Osamu coked his eyebrow up in amusement.

"You're not my brother."

"Fine believe what you want, but I know you all ready know the truth even if you are not willing to believe it."

"Well that's just your opinion."

Slowly the older boy moved closer to him, and Ken struggled to back away. "All of your thoughts are meaningless. Every word that escapes your lips is meaningless. Your existence is in vain. You seek a purpose. Do you really believe you can find it?"

The younger boy remained silent, struggling to say what he wanted to say. He had so much to ask, but found himself incapable of forming it together.

"Well do you believe you can find it?"

"…. Do-do I have a destiny?"

"No."

Ken bit his lip fearfully. "Then what does that mean?"

"Death…" replied Osamu with amusement.

"Death? Death is my destiny?" the blue hair boy stuttered, his fear growing ever more.

"Yes, but then again, saying that, every human being dies sometime. No person can continue on forever can they? Even the greatest of people fall at one point." The older boy smirked. "Take me for example."

Tears ran down Ken's pale cheeks. This was real. He could deny it no longer. "I have no destiny…"

"Oh good you're finally catching on."

"I-I am nothing?"

"Exactly without me you can no longer follow as my shadow."

"I thought I almost had it all but in reality I had nothing. I've been a slave all along."

"Yes."

"But if I am nothing then why am I here? If I am without a purpose then why do I exist?"

"Question, questions so many questions." chuckled Osamu. "I am here to answer them so I shall give you the answers that you yearn for, the very answers that you fear. Maybe you only exist because tousan and kaasan decided to have a little fuck and you were the end result. Perhaps you were destined to become my shadow. Perhaps you exist only to suffer. You want to know your existence? Existence… a word that mankind will never come to understand." 

This was extremely difficult to take in. Finding out you had no destiny would be difficult for any person to handle. But he had so many questions he wanted to ask and now was probably his only chance. Deep down he wanted to break down and scream but this was far too important. He would plead to hear the answers he desired to know, even if it killed him.

"Do you know its meaning?"

Osamu closed his eyes and turned away. Ken let out a small gulp. Never in his entire life had he felt so helpless. He feared his older brother more than anything. His brother ruled him.

"I shall give you a few words of advice Ken. Do what you must then die. A human heart only survives with satisfaction. They are all pathetic, they are all weak. Their existence sickens me. Sound familiar Kenny-boy?"

"Remember every creature is destined to die sometime or another. The flames that preserve our life force always burn out. Then we are nothing. But it doesn't have to be that way, not if you continue…"

Slowly Ken's gaze met with his brothers. "Wh-what do you mean?"

He smiled. "Destroy them. Bathe in your own self-absorption before they die. Seek vengeance to those who have challenged you. Make them suffer. Give them your guilt and remorse. Rid yourself of those emotions and there shall be no wrong."

"Osamu…"

The older boy slowly drifted towards his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. He kissed the living boys smooth lips before he gradually faded away.

Yet again he was alone and it all hurt so much until he vanished into unconscious state. Blackness once again…

********************************************************************

The golden haired boy lay through most of the night awake. He had all ready made his final decision, but so much was happening that it was absolutely impossible to get a decent night's sleep. He hated these feelings. He hated it almost as much as darkness itself. Those damn thoughts followed him around like some god awful plague. Seventeen years of his life had passed all ready, six years since he had first gone to the Digital world. Well ten if you count his first encounter with the Greymon and Parrotmon. Often he wished that he could just blame the Digital world for all of his problems, but that would be unfair. One thing he was thankful for whatever was Gabumon. If he had never gone to the Digital world he would never have met him. It was too bad Gabumon probably wouldn't understand. Digimon didn't seem to have the same problems humans had.

He held a phone in his hand. He was planning Taichi, his best friend, but something held him back. He had no idea what to say. What could he say? He had kept this secret for so long now. If the others had known earlier maybe they could have defeated the Kaiser by now. Everyone was surely going to be mad at him. He was worried most about Taichi. How would he feel knowing that his best friend had kept this secret from him for so long? Yamato was overwhelmed with quilt. He bit his lower lip and attempted to dial Taichi's number. But yet again he could bring himself to do it. _Chikusho__..._

He sighed in defeat and threw the phone on to the bed. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He groaned in annoyance. His father wasn't home at the moment which meant he'd have to get it. Maybe he could pretend that he was home. He was definitely in no mood to talk. The person knocked again. Perhaps it was Taichi. He began to panic but quickly tried to bring himself back together. He ran to answer the door, afraid that the person had all ready left.

"Konnichiwa." He was overcome with disappointment. It was only Daisuke. 

"Hey."

"Yamato-san, would it be all right if I talked to you for a couple of minutes?" Yamato blinked in confusion. He and Daisuke had never been close or even talked to each much for that matter, so why would Daisuke be wanting to talk to him about something? He knew from the sound of the younger chosen's voice that it was important. Curious to what the boy had to say, he nodded and opened the door wider allowing him to come in. 

"Thanks a lot."

"Uh no problem." Yamato turned and walked into the room which ultimately was a sign for Daisuke to follow. It had been along time since the younger boy had been here. He had come here a few times with Takeru, and a couple of times with Taichi. He knew Yamato meant a lot to Taichi. Daisuke gazed around himself to get in touch with his surroundings. He did this a lot when he was nervous. As usual Yamato's room was clean, just like all the other times he had been in it. He was quite sure that if the blond were to actually see his room he would have a heart attack.

Suddenly Daisuke spotted a small photograph lying on Yamato's desk. "Hey who's that?" he asked just about to pick it up. But before he could do so Yamato grabbed it, and quickly shoved it in one of his drawers, then of course locked. Daisuke blinked in confusion. "Yamato-san what's wrong?"

The blond boy bit his lip, realising how foolish and paranoid he must have looked. "Go-Gomen nasai Daisuke-kun, it's just-just… that picture it's kind of private."

The maroon head boy suddenly turned red. "Sorry."

"Its okay you uh don't need to be sorry. It was my own fault for being careless and leaving it out." Daisuke smiled weakly. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sorry for coming over without calling first, I was in a hurry. I just really need to talk to you."

"Hey it's okay, now what is it?"

"It-it's about Taichi-san." Yamato winced slightly. Of all the things Daisuke could have talked about it had to be him…

"He told me that you two had an argument the other day. I know it's none of my business but-" Daisuke stopped and sighed. "He's just really upset about it. I think he was afraid you two wouldn't be friends anymore."

"He thought that I wouldn't want to be friends with him?" the blond said in shock. 

The younger boy nodded.

"He never told me what the argument was about or anything but I know you two too can fix it! You're both so close. You can't let a little argument get in the way of your friendship! I've learned a lot from both of you, especially when it comes to my Digi-egg. You have the Crest of Friendship, and Taichi the Crest of Courage."

"I… I just don't like seeing Taichi so sad. He's a great person and doesn't deserve to feel like that!" Daisuke suddenly found himself bursting into tears. He knew he must have looked idiotic but he firmly believed that his idol didn't deserve to suffer like that. 

"I agree. Taichi doesn't deserve to suffer like that..." Daisuke looked up at the older boy, somewhat surprised by his answer. 

Yamato gazed down at the floor refusing to look into the other boy's eyes. "God, I'm such an asshole! Why the hell did I have to yell at Taichi like that?!"

"Yamato…"

"Nothing in my fucking life goes right and now just because I have some problems I'm losing my friends. I hate this!"

"Yamato you know Taichi will forgive you. He wants to make up." said Daisuke in a small voice.

The blond boy sighed. "It's not just Taichi, it's everything! And because of it everyone will end up getting hurt. I don't want to loose Taichi…"

"But you won't loose him. Like I said he'll-"

"It's not just because of the argument!" With a huge sigh he fell down on to the bed. "It's something else…"

The younger boy stared at the older teen fearfully. "What-what is it?"

Yamato snorted, trying to hide his own self-pity. "Trust me if you knew you'd wanna kill me too."

"Yeah, but does Tacihi know about this thing? Have you told him?"

"Nope…"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Yamato was beginning to grow irritated. Mostly at himself but the younger boy's questioning was beginning to get to him. "I can't."

Daisuke frowned, trying to figure out what it could be. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But-but you're going to tell someone aren't you?"

"It's not that simple Daisuke-kun."

"Well then tell me." cried Daisuke. "You shouldn't keep so many secrets."

Yamato gave a small chuckle. "Everyone has secrets, even you. And if your secrets were revealed they could destroy your so called life. So please do me a favourable and just drop it."

Daisuke gave a quiet gasp. His eyes instantly fell do the ground. Yamato was right, he did have a secret, and if this secret were to be revealed, his whole world would crumble. Quickly he shook off his own problems and remembered the reason he was here. "Yamato you're acting so differently."

"Everybody changes Daisuke, it's a fact of life."

Tears began to fill Daisuke's chocolate covered eyes. "Taichi… he was right. Everyone is changing. Everyone is different from the way they were three years ago." He sobbed sadly. "This-this is all the Digimon Kaiser's fault! It isn't fair! Everything he is doing is just wrong! I hate him!"

"You really want to stop him don't you?"

"Of course I do! He's caused so many people pain. All those Digimon… He hurt them all including Taichi!" Tears ran down Daisuke's cheeks and he found himself so wound up that he had to use Yamato's desk for support. Yamato quickly rushed to help him. "I can't ever forgive him for what he's done."

The guilt Yamato held tightly squeezed his heart. His mind told him to run, but his legs wouldn't more the way he wanted them to. Instead he helped the sobbing boy to his bed and sat him down. He turned away and caught a quick glance out of the window. The sky was so clear today. No clouds or sign of rain showed anywhere. He frowned. It was funny how the world looked so clear from this window when really his whole world was in chaos. If only things could be that simple… _Could I ever forgive him for he's done? Ever forgive the Kaiser? Ever forgive… Ken? _

"Yamato?" The blond boy turned his attention back to Daisuke. "Do you think we can do it? Do you really thing we can be the Digimon Kaiser next time? I mean even Taichi is doubting that we can defeat him…"

_Now Daisuke's doubting... Even if we did try to defeat him, we couldn't without the full support and belief of Taichi and Daisuke that we could do it. Right now Daisuke seems to be our only hope…_

"Daisuke I-I need to show you something."

"What is it?" asked the younger boy, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Yamato walked to his desk and took a small key out of his pocket.  Opening up the desk drawer he took out his most precious possession.  He gazed at it sadly. Daisuke stood behind him and looked at it over Yamato's shoulder. Daisuke stared at it curiously. The boy next to Yamato in it wore glasses over his indigo eyes. He had spiked blue hair, and appeared to be older than Yamato anyway. Whoever the boy was in the photograph, he was sure he had never seen him before, yet he did look slightly familiar. "Is this the thing you wanted to show Taichi?"

He nodded. "Yes. But it does have a story with it."

"Who's the kid next to you?"

"He was my best friend when I was little." He replied, trying his best to hide the sadness in his voice. 

"Do you ever see him anymore?"

Yamato shook his head.

"Sorry." Daisuke replied quietly, feeling a bit awkward. 

"He used to live in Tamachi. I lived there for a short while with my father after he and my mother got divorced."

"You two must have been really great friends." said Daisuke giving the blond boy a small smile.

"How-how did you know that?" Yamato asked in surprise.

"It was the way you held the photo. You said he was your best friend when you were little so he must have been special to you."

"Daisuke…"

"You can't see him anymore so you keep that photo as a reminder of the past memories you shared with him. Your afraid if someone saw that photo they'd try to take those memories away from you." Suddenly Daisuke stopped, blushing. "But um sorry if I'm wrong."

Yamato stared at the maroon headed boy, half in confusion, half in suspicion. "No you're right, but how did you know? You aren't spying on me are you?!"

"What?! No, no!" cried Daisuke in his defence. Yamato nodded and sighed, accepting the younger boy's answer. "It's just… I know what it's like to have someone special to you. You want to treasure those memories of all the times you spent together forever. You want them to be happy and never sad, because seeing them sad makes you feel sad and it hurts. You want to do what everything you can to make them happy…" 

Yamato's eyes widened as he realised that the boy was actually talking about his best friend. It was Taichi who Daisuke loved, that's why he had been so worried over him. He gave the younger boy a small smile despite the mood he was in. "I'm sure that special someone cares about you too."

"You-you really thing so?" The blond nodded. The blush on the tanned boy's cheeks deepened. 

"Hey Yamato why don't you go see your friend. Where does he live?"

"Still Tamachi, or at least his body is still situated there."

"You mean he's-"

"Yep. He got ran over by a car about eight years ago." He stated painfully.

"I'm so sorry." replied Daisuke regretting that he had asked.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I… I just really miss him."

"The world can be such a cruel place…"

"Tell me about it." the older boy sighed. "The only thing I have to remember him by is this photograph, and those memories we shared. But memories don't last forever…"

"What was his name?"

"Ichijouji Osamu." He replied wondering if the younger boy would catch on. "Ichijouji? That name sounds familiar. Hey isn't that the surname of that genius kid Ichijouji Ken? I played soccer against him once. It was about three years ago. He seemed like a nice guy, but a few weeks after our match he disappeared. I don't think anybody found ever found him. But I remember there being a big search. It was like he disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Maybe he did…" said Yamato, tears running down his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked curiously?

"O-Osamu brother is the Digimon Kaiser…"

Daisuke eyes widened in horror. "Na-nani?! You-you're kidding right?!"

He shook his head.

"You're saying the Digimon Kaiser, the guy we've been fighting for years is your childhood friends little brother?"

He nodded.

"But that means the Digimon Kaiser… is Ken." Daisuke fell down on to his knees. His eyes still wide in shock. "It-it all makes sense. The way he acted around me at the soccer match, his disappearance, the Digimon Kaiser's intelligence. Most people assumed he was dead but he was really in the Digital world after all."

"I've kept that do myself for so long…" Yamato said, feeling disgraceful.

Angrily Daisuke pulled Yamato off the bed. "You've known all this time?! You just let us risk our lives when you all ready knew his identity? If we had known that sooner maybe we would have stood a change of defeating! Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

There was a few moments silence.

"I told you… I told you, you would want to kill me now…" he whispered weakly. 

The younger boy groaned in frustration and let him go.  "I just don't get why you've kept that to yourself for so long? Why did you do?"

Yamato sighed and picked up the photograph that now lay on the ground. "This." He said pointing to the dark haired boy in the photograph. "Osamu. He's the Kaiser's brother, that's why I didn't want to say anything."

Daisuke let out another groan fell back on to the bed. "God, this is so confusing."

"It's not easy. I couldn't just tell you my dead best friend's brother true identity like that. Do you realise how hard it was to tell you? God, what's Taichi going to be like? He'll hate me after he knows."

"You don't know your best friend really well. Trust me he won't. You mean a lot more to Taichi than you do to me, and if I don't hate you I'm sure he won't hate you."

"You mean you're not mad anymore?" Yamato asked in confusion.

"Mad? Of course I'm mad!  That information could have helped us long a go."

The blond looked away sadly.

"But… I do understand why you didn't want to say. And I know it must be difficult for you battling your dead best friend's little brother. You don't want to hurt him because your afraid it will been you've betrayed Osamu?"

He nodded.

Daisuke gave a slight smile. "You're a good friend Yamato."

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Well since you have the crest of Friendship I guess that proves it."

"It doesn't prove anything."

Daisuke sweatdropped. "Man, Taichi was right; you really do have a pessimistic attitude." 

"Daisuke, I don't think I can tell Taichi."

"Yeah you can, you told me didn't you?"

"Yeah but somehow your different. But I suppose I can't hide it forever."

"You're doing the right thing Yamato." The younger boy replied giving him reassuring smile.

"I know… I know…"  

**Authors Notes: **I hope that was okay. I know my writing abilities are that great but I hope you enjoyed it. This story actually turned out quite different than I thought it would. Hopefully that's a good thing. I know the part with Ken was weird so sorry about that. I feel so mean making him suffer like that! _

If you're wondering about Osamu kissing Ken there might be a little hinting's of incest in the future. Just thought I would warn anyone reading in case they were offended by it. *sweatdrops*

Anyway I really haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading. Reviews and comments on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated. Sayanara!


	7. Seeking the past

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Digimon.

****

**Chapter 7: Seeking the past **

Steadily the bus pulled to a halt and a group of passengers quickly struggled to get out, frightened at the possibility that there was a chance they could be late for work. Behind them came the blond boy, who was neither rushing nor taking his time. He walked at the paste he wanted to. He got off the bus and walked down the street with eyes fixated on the ground.  

About five minutes later he reached his destination. He sighed. Never had he wanted to return here… Never…

He couldn't help but stare at the large iron gates as he passed through into the cemetery. They made him feel eerie, like he was walking through into the gates of hell. He had never liked grave yards. The thought of death reminded him of darkness. He remembered blaming darkness when Osamu had died, and claimed it was the Evil that had taken his best friend away from him. His experience in the Digital world had increased this fear. 

He hadn't been here for at least eight years, and it was only once before that he had walked into this place of mourning. Of course that was at Osamu's funeral. But still he knew were he was going. He didn't recognise anything around, but still he knew. Slowly he began to sweat knowing that Osamu's grave was near. He wanted to stop, turn back around, run and never look back. But he knew that if he ever wanted to defeat the Kaiser, he had to pay his brother a visit.

He stopped. He had reached his destination, the place were his pain had once again re-emerged from long ago. He stood still, barely breathing, just gazing at the gravestone were six feet under lay his best friend's rotting corpse. The thought sickened him. 

Awakening from his brooding state he approached the stone.  He closed his eyes and uneasily he reached out to touch it. Slowly he began to look back on the day of Osamu's funeral. The first thing he saw was the little boy with dark blue hair who resembled Osamu so much. 

_The sky began to pour with rain and everyone took out their umbrellas and quickly began to depart without even saying any last words to the newly deceased boy. The priest closed his book and the coffin was slowly lowered. He said a few words of sorrow to the Ichijouji's then left like the rest. Only his mother, father and Ken were left now. They gazed sadly at large hole dug to store their dead son there for all eternity. Mrs. Ichijouji gave her now only son a small nod and slowly the boy walked towards the grave. He said something then threw in a rose. Yamato hadn't heard what he had said. Hell, the Ichijouji's didn't even know he was there. They didn't even know him.  Mrs. Ichijouji took Ken by the hand and with her husband they led him away from this awful place. _

_Making sure they had finally left, Yamato emerged from the gravestone he had been hiding behind. Slowly he approached the open grave, his eyes filling with water. He wanted to scream so badly. His best friend in this whole world had left him. Other than Takeru, who he rarely saw, Osamu was the only person that made him feel special. _

_"I-I promised you that I wouldn't cry. But-but that was before I came here…" He wiped the tears away with his arms then tightly clenched his fists together. "I-I promise I wouldn't cry but... but… I have to go!"_

_He turned and ran away. _

A cold breeze blew past lifting Yamato's golden locks of hairs. He opened his blue eyes and gave a small unsure smile. "I haven't come here since that day. It was too hard. I considered coming back just once, but a short while after I found out the Kaiser true identity. I couldn't bring myself to return here…" He stopped and neatly knelt down before his stone. "I'm sorry that I never came to see you. It just hurt too much, and even right now it hurts. But besides that I miss you. I-I miss you so much. You've been gone for almost eight years now, but I still I can't bring myself to think of you as dead. I wish you were still here with me. I miss you so much, and I know that your brother misses you too even if the part he shows the most won't come out and say it directly." He sighed softly. "Well wherever you are right now, I hope you're happy."

Suddenly he began to tense up, remembering the comment Ken had made about his brothers soul burning in hell, and the worms eating his putrid flesh. The image flashed across his mind and instantly he felt the need to throw up. Quickly he put his hand to his mouth, attempting to stop himself from doing so. No, that couldn't be happening. He didn't want to see Osamu that way. He wanted to remember Osamu alive with that enigmatic smile on his face. 

"No wonder I fucking hate this place!" He let his arms fall to the ground and scrunched up his face doing whatever he could to prevent himself from crying. 

"Osamu-san gomen nasai. Gomen nasai, there is no other way. But I suppose you all ready know that by now don't you? I'm going to tell them. I can't keep the truth hidden from them any longer. They deserve to know the truth. I'm one of the chosen, just like them and I have to let them know that they can count on me no matter what the circumstances…"

"I didn't really know him, but I know that Ken isn't Ken anymore. And I wish I could have done something to prevent all of that. I know that even though I'm one of the chosen children, I can't stop what was fated to be, just like I couldn't save you from dying… Still I can't help feeling guilty, like it was my entire fault.  Maybe… maybe it was…"

"I remember watching him from behind that tomb stone. It was raining heavily. He was crying. I wanted to cry. It was like the sky had closed up with its dark clouds and it too was crying. I wanted to go over and hug him, reassure him that everything would be all right, and maybe reassure myself also. I regret not doing so now, after all like me he was alone in the world. Maybe if I had shown him kindness all of this could have been prevented. That maybe he wouldn't have turned to darkness… 

"Sorry there ago I go again thinking I can change fate and destiny. Anyway your brother… I mean the 'Kaiser' sure has a thing for all that crap."

He let out another sigh. "I wish you were here to give me advice, but if were here maybe it wouldn't have happened. I have to leave now… Time to tell the others… Although I'm not sure if I'm ready just now." His expression suddenly changed and now he was smiling. "I bet you would have given me those encouraging words of yours like you always would when I was worried about something. Good bye, Osamu-san. I'll never stop thinking of you."

Slowly he stood up and gave a last glance at the grave. With that he walked away hoping that he never had to return here again.

_ I guess I'll have to imagine those words now, won't I?  _

*****************************************************************

Hours had passed since his dramatic reunion with his older brother Osamu, and still he lay curled up on the floor in a state of horrific shock. For the past three years he had consider himself God, master and creator of this world. He had evolved, evolved far beyond those other creatures he shared physical structures with. But Ken had left his world, he rose above them and gave live to a new reality to which he could control. Could any of those maggots back in the real world say that? The answer was undoubtedly no…

Of course this what he had believed. He had breathed and lived this knowledge for so long. But belief held no purpose in what reality really was. Only God had that power. A power the Digimon Kaiser had craved for, for so long. But he had no destiny. A wretched and soulless creature like him wishing to oppose the position of God? The thought was laughable, if not to Ken, agonising. 

Being considered worthless… Yes that had to be his worst fear… But to be considered worthless by the one you loved the most… No words could describe what it felt like… 

A couple of slaves stood at the door panicking to what was wrong with their beloved master. Ken could hear them whispering. It hurt… These creatures, data or not, had souls… The same creatures he had imprisoned and made his slaves were more significant than he. Those with dark rings attached to their bodies worshipped him. The Kaiser was their master, their God, their whole meaning being composed together to serve the lord of this world. This was fake of course, and for the first time Ken realised this. Those words of admiration, their will to do what ever he pleased them to, the fact that they would die for him were all fake reactions, inserted into to their feeble minds to bring the Kaiser pleasure. These thoughts were not real, and therefore never would be. 

"What do you think is wrong with master?" cried a Gotsumon, his voice ringing with fake concern. 

"Master has been like this for hour's now." replied a shaking Gazimon.

Slowly the Digimon began to creep towards him. "Master! Master! Do you hear us?"

No reply.

"I am extremely sorry to interrupt you but me and your other slaves are worried about you. As our master we find it our duty to make sure that you are all right."

Still no reply.

"Please tell us what is wrong so we may help you."

"But if the master knew we were being sympathetic towards him he would kill us all!"

"Shut up, our master is our main concern whether we will be punished for it or not!"

Suddenly a Bakemon appeared through a wall and floated towards the other Digimon.

Instantly the Gazimon turned to the Bakemon. "Well?! Did anyone find Wormmon yet?"

The creature shook its head. "I am afraid not. We've searched all over the base but he's nowhere to be found."

"Damnit, I'm sure if that little worm was around then the master would have woken up. If that bug had done anything to hurt master then I shall personally squash him myself!"

"Wor… Wormmon?" Ken whispered softly. 

"Master!" Instantly all the Digmon gathered around him. "Master you're awake!"

"Wormmon…"

"Master are you all right?"

"Wormmon? Where is Wormmon?" asked Ken pulling himself up.

The group of Digimon looked at each other guiltily. "I am afraid we don't know sir. We've searched the whole base but can't seem to find him anywhere." said the Gotsumon.

Ken's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Sir, we'll track him down. A little bug like that couldn't have gotten far… I mean…" 

Ken wasn't paying attention. His head ached painfully. He let out a loud wail and grasped on to his head as the pain shot through it. The Digimon began to panic once again.

_Wormmon__ don't leave me!_

_After what you did to him he'd never want to come back to you._

_You monster, you'll never be even half of what Osamu was!_

_You are pathetic..._

_You killed him! You killed your own brother!_

_You are nothing…_

_I hate you!_

_What do you fear?_

_I love you, Ken-chan…_

Ken burst into tears once again. "Wormmon no… No, don't leave me like this!"

His slaves stared in shock, no idea what was happening to their master. "Si-Sir?"

Ken tightly grasped his chest, his face completely drained of colour. _I-I see now. I-I think I understand… In order to become something I musr therefore kill them all. If I do so I won't me nothing. I-I won't feel any pain, just like before… I-I'll be free of pain. My pain will instead be their pain. I won't be the one suffering anymore…_

"Master!" The Kaiser turned around in annoyance as the Digimon awoke him from his thoughts. "Master are you all right?"

Ken gave a small smirk and asked, "Are you all right," to the Digimon. 

The Gekomon stared at his master, looking even more confused than usual. "I-I am all right sir. Thank you for concerning over me. I am just glad that master is okay."

Ken snorted. "And just who said anything about me being okay?"

The Digimon's confused look turned to terror. "I-I… Sorry master! I-I just assumed-"

"Assumptions will get you nowhere, never assume anything." For a moment Ken stopped talking. A strange twisted smile began to appear on his lips. "I am glad that you feel happy knowing that I am all right, but…  How would you feel if I told you that both yours and everybody else's deaths were coming?" 

The Digimon began to shake nervously making his master grow impatient. 

"Well?! Are you going to answer me?"

"We-we didn't mean to offend you your greatness, we were just unsure of how to answer you and were worried. But-but with your power we-we knew you wouldn't be hurt or anything,"

"You believe I cannot be hurt?"

"Well uh…" The Kaiser's laughter cut the Digimon off short as they quickly tried to come up with a suitable answer for their master. "How sad that still you believe this. I am weak as you are. We are all weak. And because of this we must pay. But first I must fulfil my purpose… I must do what Osamu asked of me, destiny or not." Trying his best to hide his grief, he turned around to his Digimon slaves and smiled. "Unfortunately you won't be needed to complete this task, and so your time ends now." 

The Digimon unknown to what he meant stood silently awaiting their master's next command.  The Digimon Kaiser approached the control panels. "I hope you've enjoyed your pitiful lives while they've lasted, because now your no longer needed." The Kaiser quickly typed in the keys and instantly the Digimon started to scream. The dark rings around their necks were shocking them. Their eyes scarily looked as if they would pop out of their head, but finally they disintegrated just like Wormmon had.

"Sayonara…"

Ken face suddenly turned to that of sorrow. "Yamato, soon we shall meet again and it will be our last. I won't let you trick me this time. I definitely won't let you trick me, and from now on I'll be the one causing you pain. I'll destroy you first. I'll make you suffer but most of all I'll make you regret you were ever born, and just like the rest of the Chosen children this will be your end…"

********************************************************************

It had been a few hours since Yamato left the cemetery and it was only now he found himself drawing close to home. He had wandered aimlessly around the streets of Tamachi with no distinct purpose than to think. He felt guilty beyond belief, and it was eating him up inside. Soon he would have to tell the others. Soon he would have to force himself to do it. Part of him wanted to go over to Taichi's right now and tell him the whole thing just to get it over and done with. But as usual it was fear that held back. 

_God, I really should see a goddamn psychologist, but I doubt they'd believe me about the Digital world. Hell, they'd probably throw me in a mental institution. Then again if it helped me get away from all of this, maybe it wouldn't be bad… _

Yamato knew he wasn't thinking rationally at the moment but of course one couldn't expect a person to think straight after all that had happened. _I haven't been able to sleep properly in over a week. I feel so tired and weak. I just want to fall asleep and have this all go away. Even if I can't manage to get to sleep it would still be nice just to lie on my bed peacefully without any hassle from my thoughts. _Yamato smiled at the thought. That would have been heaven for him. No worries, no cares, no guilt… _Damn the Digital world._

As he turned the corner to his apartment building he suddenly stopped dead. Standing there was Taichi. 

"Hey Yamato."

Yamato remained still, unsure of what to do or what to say. God, he really wasn't ready to go through with this.  

"Yamato?"

He bit his lip. How was he going to get through this? How would he start off? How would Taichi react? Okay, dumb question, Yamato knew very well how Taichi would react, and this frightened him the most.

Slowly the brunette approached him. "Are you okay?"

"Taichi…" Yamato all but whispered. 

"What is it?"

"I-I have to tell you something."

"I know." 

The saliva caught in his throat. "O-Oh" There was a few minutes silence until finally Yamato realised he was the one who would have to speak. "Do-do you want to come inside?"

"No thanks. I think I'd rather talk about it out here."

Slowly Yamato nodded. Taichi must have known something about it. Maybe he was even planning to beat him up.   

With a sigh Taichi let his body fall upon the stairs. He then gave the other boy a look which told him he should also sit down. Nervously Yamato did so. 

"Um the thing I needed to talk to you about… Well it's to do with the reason I've been acting strangely lately. It's because-"

"I know Yamato."  

"But-but how?"

"Daisuke told me. He said that you two talked yesterday and that you had something to tell me. I asked him to tell me what it was but he refused. I said I would go ask you myself but he grabbed on to my arm and told me I couldn't, not yet anyway. That's when I knew something must have been seriously wrong. I could see the worried look in Daisuke's eyes. He ended up bursting into tears, and I had to comfort him. After that he told me everything…"

Yamato's body became paralyzed with fear. Taichi knew. What would happen next? Why did Daisuke have to go tell him like that?

"Daisuke's sorry. I don't think he even realised he was telling me. When he found out he ended up telling me he had to go and ran out."

"Is-is he all right now?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since. I had to sit down for a bit until I knew I had to come and see you."

Yamato nodded. He didn't reply, despite knowing it was his cue to say something to the brunette. But what could he say, 'I'm sorry for betraying your friendship and keeping something this big from you?' A few moments had pasted and Taichi was becoming frustrated. "Well?"

"We-well what?" the blond stuttered.

"You fucking know what Yamato!" yelled Taichi, finally exploding. Yamato winced. He desperately wanted to cry out that he was sorry but he knew it would do no good. 

Taichi now aware of how scared his friend looked stopped pressed his hands against the wall. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like a total asshole but I'm really pissed off right now."

"I know. And-and you have a right to be." The blond boy replied in a small voice. "I-I'm sorry…" 

"Look right now, I just want the truth. I feel like I barely know you anymore. It's like how we started off in the Digital world. Everyone would try to stick together and get along, but you would be quiet and off to the side acting all mysterious and stuff. And…and I really don't want you to go back to being like that cause-cause we acted like we hated each other back then. And I don't want that!"

Yamato's eyes widened in shock, "Taichi you know I could never hate you! And-and I never really hated you back then either. I-I just didn't understand you that's all…" 

"If that's truth then why didn't you tell me then? You said I was supposed to be your best friend after all!"

"Taichi…"

"I thought those days of keeping our feelings locked up were over with! I thought we could trust each other! I thought… I thought…."

"Taichi I never meant for you to find out like this." Yamato replied regretfully.

Taichi gave a soft snort. "You never meant for me to find out at all, or at least you wanted it to be that way."

Yamato's eyes fell to ground. It was true. He had wanted no one to know. "I thought things would be easier if you and the others didn't know."

"Easier? How the hell would it have been easier for us if we didn't know?! If we had known the Kaiser's true identity then maybe somehow we could have stopped him! But instead we've been fighting meaningless battles to which the Kaiser is growing stronger. We got lucky last time because the Kaiser retreated for some reason, but if he had fought on then I'm sure we'd all be dead right now."

Yamato bit his lip. Neither Taichi nor Daisuke knew that Yamato had actually confronted the Kaiser himself. 

"When…" he stopped and sighed. "When I meant it would be easier, I meant it would be easier for me. You see Osamu was my best friend before the Digital world, but then he was taken from me. You can possibility know how sad I was. Years later when I had finally moved on, I saw a news report about the missing genius Ichijouji Ken. Instantly I knew it was Ken when I saw the picture. His and Osamu's appearances are really similar. So I watched with concern. I hadn't ever spoken to the boy, in fact the only time I had really saw him was at Osamu's funeral. And as I looked closely at Ken's picture, I became aware that it was actually the Digimon Kaiser staring back at me."

"My best friend's little brother was the one we had being trying to defeat all along. He was the person I was supposed to hate him. This person was supposed to be my worst enemy. I became really distressed after I found out. It took me days alone to figure out what to do. And to be honest after some consideration I was going to tell you and the others. But when we went to the Digital world that's were I realised that I couldn't to it. Every time I saw the Digimon Kaiser's face I saw Osamu. It frightened me. Ken resembled his brother so much, and he was making the person I cared about so much look evil. I was angry, and because of this I wanted to kill him so badly. But behind that dark exterior I could see Osamu's collected and sweet smile. It always reminded me of how much I missed him, and how much I wanted him to come back. I knew Osamu had cared for his younger brother. I couldn't just destroy a person Osamu cared about."

"Ken seemed such an innocent child last time I had seen him now he was a monster, but even so I couldn't bring myself to do it, even if I did come to help you and the others out. I guess I just wanted to make sure neither you nor the others got hurt. I suppose you never really needed me to be there but I thought it would be best to keep on going. I'm sorry Taichi. I never imagined everything would turn out this way, and if I could turn back time, I wish I had of told you all sooner."

Yamato's eyes were still fixated on the ground as he waited for a reply. Taichi remained still, trying to configure everything Yamato had just said together. Finally he took a deep and began to speak. "I'm disappointed, but I 'think' I understand even if I find this all of this hard to believe."

"Taichi…" The blonde boy slowly lifted his head. 

"But why now?"

Yamato gazed at the brunette in confusion.

"I mean why did you decide that you'd tell us now?"

Yamato shovelled uncomfortably. He couldn't possibly tell Taichi about his encounter with the Kaiser could he?  Apart of him wanted to, but Taichi had all ready suffered the exasperation of taking in all the information of Osamu and his own connection to the Kaiser's past. 

No, he wasn't ready, or in other words he could bare to tell him anymore. 

Realising that Taichi was still waiting for an answer, he began to speak. "Because of all the defeats we've suffered. You were right about last time, we almost did lose and there was a chance of one of us getting seriously hurt. I guess I just felt guilty."

Taichi gazed at the other boy with a somewhat dissatisfied look on his face but nodded. 

"I guess knowing the Kaiser's identity now won't do us much good now, but I know we can't give up. We have to stop him. Either that or we'll die trying."

"That all depends if the others are willing to put their own lives on the line." 

"Well they have before."

"Yeah but back then they knew they had a better chance of winning. I understand though, we can't give up." Yamato himself knew he sounded pessimistic about the whole thing, and it was true, he did. So far they had the support of three of the Chosen, including him. He was quite sure his brother would be willing to fight, Hikari too, or if she was unsure at first Takeru would no doubt come up with some speech to convince her to fight. In away it was the same Taichi did to convince the others. Hopefully Taichi could convince most of the others. 

"Taichi the others…" Yamato began nervously. "When…. When will I tell-"

"I will."

"Huh?" Yamato blinked. 

"You have enough on your mind besides worrying what the other chosen will think. I'll tell them."

Yamato nodded, feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulder, even though he still partly felt weighed down.

"Thank you."

"It's okay."

"Yamato."

"Yeah?"

"You know I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend and I don't like seeing you hurt, so I'd appreciate if you gave me a better idea of what's going on with you. You don't have to tell me every but-"

Yamato gave a small smile. "Don't worry. I promise I will."

Taichi returned the smile. It was the first time they had smiled in along while, and although it was good to find a reason to be happy, deep down both knew those smiles were both fake. 

"We'll have to get ready to fight soon."

"I know.  Sooner the better I guess." replied Yamato with a hint of apprehension. 

Taichi nodded. "Well I guess I should get going. Have to figure out a plan that will come close to working this time."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. I'm sure Daisuke would want to help."

"Yeah… Well bye." With that Taichi turned and walked away. As soon as the brunette's back was turn, Yamato frowned. Taichi was still mad at him. Would it be like this forever? 

No, his main concern was stopping Ken right now. Nothing else mattered…

Slowly he turned around and entered his apartment. 

Authors Notes: Thanks everyone for reading. I hope this chapter was all right. Sorry if things are moving slowly, but things will hopefully move faster soon, as well as Yamato's next meeting with the Kaiser. Thanks very much to Crystalstorm21, Debra and SailorEevee who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks Debra for the comment on Daisuke. *blushes* I always like to make him sweet and caring and unsure of himself, so he concerns over the others a lot. *glomps Daisuke-chan* 

 Reviews and any advice upon how I can improve would be  greatly appreciated. 


	8. Preparation

**Authors Notes: **Hello. I upped the rating to an R. I'm not sure if its necessary but you since it contains incest and you know how Fanfiction.net can be with its fic ratings. Plus there'll probably be at least a lime scene involving Yamato and the Kaiser in the near future. But don't expect much, I'm really not good at that stuff.  ^_^;;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, I am merely borrowing the characters for the purpose of this fanfiction. Please do not sue. 

****

**Chapter 8: Preparation **

Millions upon millions of information passed through his eyes as he sat typing continuously on his computer. Several screens stared at him, each containing information on the chosen children. However he was only concerned of one of them. Ishida Yamato. He had managed to trace pictures of the boy leading back to six years ago when he had first entered the Digital world. The Kaiser stopped typing and took a moment to observe blond haired, blue eyed boy. Slowly he sank back in his chair mildly admiring how gracefully the boy had developed since his first time in the Digital world. He hated Yamato, he was sure of that, but still he could not deny the beauty that surrounded the older male. 

At his own will, the screen holding Yamato's most recent picture moved forward. Slowly his hand reached out to touch it, and for a moment he felt a strange sensation rush through his hand up and his arm. Instantly he drew his hand back as if it had been placed on an open flame. He flinched. A wave of anger grew inside him and abruptly he switched the screen off. He did immediately did the same with the others, only the last one caught his eye. It was a picture of Yamato when he was eleven years old. He was with his own Digimon as well as the other chosen children. They were all smiling, each of them admiring their Crests. However Yamato looked at his Crest differently from everyone else. 

Ken enlarged the screen till the point were only Yamato could be seen. "Friendship…" This was the trait Yamato bared.  Closing his eyes, he began to imagine Yamato eight years. The young blond haired boy laughed with a playful grin on his face. Ken smiled at this, but his smile soon faded as he saw the figure standing next to him. 

_"Osamu-san!__ Osamu-san! Let's play hide and seek!"_

_The older boy smiled. "But we just played." _

_"No, no but we have play again!" the young boy cried excitedly. "Please, please say we can play again!"_

_Osamu gave a soft laugh. "Yamato-chan, you are so kawaii."_

_The younger boy smiled and blushed innocently. _

Violently Ken smashed his fist down on the keyboard and the screen vanished..

_You'll never be half of what Osamu was!_

"Shut up!" he screamed overcome with an enormous amount of jealously. He hated Yamato. He hated that he had gotten to spend all that time with Osamu while he got nothing. He was left to rot away in the shadows. His parents praised his brother. He was ignored. Osamu got everything. He was ignored. 

"Damn you… damn you… damn you… damn you…"

He would kill him. 

"My, my Ken, am I detecting a hint of jealously?" Instantly the blue headed boy turned around to see that his brother was standing right behind him. "O-Osamu?"

"You seem surprised. You didn't think I'd leave you here to destroy the Digital world on your own did you?" He gave a small chuckle. "Even that's out of your league." Ken tried his best to hide the frown curving around his lips. "You always were the jealous type. I remember you used to stand outside my room and gaze in with those big watery puppy eyes." He snorted. "You were so pathetic…"

"Osamu…"

"Then again it was cute in a pitiful sort of way. Anyway I see that you were looking at information on the Chosen children."

"I-I was just doing some research." He stuttered nervously. 

"It's funny how most of the information you were looking at was only referred to Yamato. Not to mention all those images of him you had on screen."

"It was just-"

"Oooh is possible that my little Kenny-boy is developing a crush? It's a pity there aren't any pictures of him posing naked then I'm sure you'd be busy all night doing your 'research' then." The older boy said slyly. 

"No I don't-"

"You don't what? Have feelings for this boy?"

"No I hate him! The only thing I want to with him is kill him!"

Osamu chuckled. "You wanted to kill me so long ago, yet you yearned to be with me."

"I-" Slowly Osamu approached his younger brother and wrapped his arms around him. Timidly Ken let his head fall down on to his brother's shoulder. In a small Ken whispered, "I swear I don't have feelings for that boy." 

Osamu smiled and withdrew from his brother. Just as he looked as if he was about to walk away he grabbed Ken's chin and pulled him closer. The younger boy gave a small groan causing Osamu to squeeze him tighter. "That's good because from now on your mines, and only mines." Releasing his brother he pushed the boy up against a wall and vigorously started to kiss him. 

_Your mines… and only mines… _

****************************************************

The young golden haired boy ran happily through the grass, turning back to make sure his friend was still following him. "Come on Osamu-san! Hurry up!" he cried playfully. 

The older boy laughed as he continued to chase him. "I'm coming Yama-chan."

The younger boy began to speed up trying his best to show his friend just how fast he was.  He continued to run and run, but finally slowed down growing tired. He turned around expecting to see Osamu only to find that no one was there. Neither did he hear any footsteps indicating that he was still coming. "Osamu-san?" No reply. Yamato waited for a minute or two, but there was still no sign of the older boy. Now he was becoming frightened. He knew he hadn't ran that fast, and Osamu never left him without saying goodbye first. He started to run backwards in the same direction he had come. No doubt Osamu was waiting for him at swing sets. Yes, he had to be there. 

"Osamu-san." He stopped to catch his breath and then looked up. Osamu wasn't there. In fact no one was there. Yamato quickly stood up straight and turned his head around. But no matter what direction he looked, it was clear no one was there. This struck him as extremely unusual, especially since it was the weekend and usually the park was infested with children. He continued to call out for him, and again no replies were returned.

"He will be back soon," he kept repeating over and over in his mind. He sat down on one of the swings deciding that he would wait there for him. 

Minutes pasted and the young boy continued to swing backwards and forwards. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and finally months turned to years. Yamato stuck his foot out on ground, stopping the swing. "Osamu-san, where are you? I thought we'd be together forever…"

Sadly Yamato started to walk away but stopped instantly, something strange seeming to past through him. He turned around to see a dark figure standing a few feet away.  "Osamu? Osamu-san is that you?" he asked hopefully. 

Slowly the figure came forward and held its hand out. Both curiously and nervously Yamato took it. "It's Osamu's glasses." Raising his head he stared at the figure before him narrowing his eyes. "You aren't Osamu are you?" Through the darkness he could see a smile, a twisted smile, a smile that he had seen before. 

"No." The Kaiser started to laugh, and the glasses Yamato had held in his hand had changed to the Digimon Kaiser's. He screamed and threw them away. The Kaiser's laugh grew louder, more mockingly.

Yamato grasped the top of his head as tears erupted from his eyes. "No…Where's Osamu? Give him to me!" The laughter continued to grow louder up until the point were it totally polluted his head. All rational thought was gone and Yamato couldn't take it any longer. Instantly he launched himself at the Kaiser grabbing him by the throat. "Damn you… Damn you!"

Both hands entangled around his neck, the demon was lifted from the ground. "I-I fucking hate you!" His fingers dug deeper. He could feel them push against his bones. He wanted to crush them. He wanted to smash him to pieces. "You fuckin prick! You fucking took him away from me!" The anger was so strong that he hadn't noticed that the boy was all ready dead. A large satisfied smile settled upon his face slowly he loosened the grip of the corpse he now held. "You're nothing now…"

His eyes widened in shock and immediately he threw it down. "No… I…I…" The corpse lay motionlessly on the ground, only the body wasn't Ken's, it was his brother's. "Osamu…no….I…" He had killed his best friend. 

An agonising scream penetrated through the air. 

Instantly he shot, sweat pouring from him. Quickly he jumped out of bed and switched on the light panting loudly. He looked around the room making sure that everything was as it was supposed to be. It was.

Sighing he gazed into the mirror to see tears mixing with sweat. This was the fifth nightmare he had had in the space of only three days, and all ready it was killing him. Anxiously he looked down at his hands. He had killed Ken, he had killed Osamu and it had all felt so real, too real. 

For a short time he had been suicidal, and now he was reliving those thoughts. _Everything would be a lot easier if you just died. _

He sat down on his bed and let himself fall back against the wall. Not only were the nightmares terrifying him but he could hardly get any sleep. He couldn't think straight. Nothing seemed to make sense. He wanted to sleep yet he was afraid, afraid that those nightmares would come back to haunt him. 

Taichi had visited him the other day and told him that he explained to the others of his connection with the Digimon Kaiser and his deceased brother. When Yamato had asked him how the others had taken it, it took the other boy a minute or two to come up with an answer that didn't completely distraught his friend. But Yamato knew all to well of what the others thought about it. Both Taichi and Daisuke thought it too even if they would never admit it. He definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing the other chosen, but unfortunately for him the next meeting happened to be tomorrow. He was especially worried about what his younger brother Takeru thought.

Through sheer miracle, Taichi had managed to convince the others to carry on fighting. The next battle they would fight would be there last. You might even call it the final showdown with the Kaiser. Basically they would defeat him or die trying. And of course if they did die no one would be left to tidy up the Kaiser's mess. 

Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day. Everyone had told their parents that they were going on a camping trip with Yamato's father being the chaperon. Luckily Mr. Ishida was away on a business meeting in Osaka for the weekend so they didn't have to worry about any parents calling him up about the camping trip to which the man didn't have a clue about. Yamato felt his stomach being turned by the guilt forming inside him. There was a chance he may never see his father again. If they died fighting in the Digital world then no one would ever be able to see their parents again. His father had left five hours ago and he hadn't even given him a proper goodbye. _Otousan__…_

If he and the others disappeared then he would know that they had gone to the Digital world. Six years his father had helped him and the other chosen a lot in the fight against Myotismon. He smiled. _Arigatou__ Otousan. I'll try my hardest to come back. I just hope the others will be all right.  After all my fault we're in this situation._

His mind returned to that of Ichijouji Ken. What would become of him if they defeated him? Would he remain in the Digital world until a group of furious Digimon came and killed him for what he had done to them? Or would he return to the real world? Apart of Yamato desperately hoped he would return home. Maybe Ken would revert back to his old self and everything would turn out fine. He definitely knew the Ichijouji's would be happy to have their son back. Yamato felt extremely sad for the couple, in the space of only six years they had lost both their children. But he could imagine the overjoyed looks on their faces at the knowledge that Ken was alive and they could see him again. Yamato had smiled at the thought but his smile soon faded as he was sure someone would end up dead after this battle. Either he and the other chosen or the dark Kaiser would die. 

Even if they did manage to defeat Ken without killing him could they really take him back to the real world? What would they say to his parents? That he was evil and for the last three years he'd been in another dimension were hundreds Digital monsters made of data lived, and he wanted to rule it for himself? Some how it seemed extremely unlike that anyone would believe them. Another circumstance to be contemplated was what would the other chosen do to him? They had destroyed Digimon but never another human being. Would they really kill him? 

Yamato sighed. It seemed that it was their only option. The blonde boy switched the light back off and returned to bed, praying to God that no more nightmares would haunt him tonight.

***********************************************************

The Digimon Kaiser lay exposed on the bed, his almost lifeless eyes gazing at the ceiling. Beside him was his older brother Osamu who shared his physical looks. Dark blue hair, indigo eyes, pale skin... A person could have guessed they were related almost right away. 

While Ken lay motionlessly, Osamu gazed at him, a smile on his face. "Well did you enjoy that Ken?" 

The younger boy tilted his head, his eyes focusing on his brother. "Hai…" he replied in a small voice.

"Well you don't sound very enthusiastic. Don't tell me I'm not good enough?" he teased, his smile growing wider.

"No, I-I did enjoy it… I liked it very much. It's just-"

Osamu chuckled. "Are you really going to let something like that bother you? Just because I'm your brother?" Ken flinched, yet didn't understand why it did bother him. Deep down he had been craving for a taste of this for so long. It satisfied him, yet troubled him. Life didn't make sense. An even stranger thing was not only did he fuck his brother; he fucked his 'dead' brother. 

"Are you worried because people back in the real world would find it disgusting? That freely commencing in an act of incest is one of sickening and vile things a person could do?"

Ken shook his head. "No it isn't that. I don't give a damn about the people in the real world. Everything I do they find loathsome anyway. Why should I care now?"

"Well aren't you the little hellion?" the older boy laughed mockingly.

Suddenly Ken began to tense up. He took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

"O-Osamu? When you said I was yours, did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. You can't be anything else after. You were my shadow. In other words I own you."

Ken knew he should be frightened, but still he couldn't deny that he felt happy when his brother had said that. 

"The chosen children and 'Yamato' shall be coming here soon." Osamu said smugly.  Ken's frowned at the usage of Yamato's name. 

"I take it your looking forward to seeing him?"

"I only wish to see him suffer. I want to see him dead."

"Bet that will give you some pleasure."

Anger grew from inside the younger boy. "Not the pleasure you are thinking of. I just want to see the Chosen all dead, I…I want a purpose."

Osamu smiled. "Always striving to do your best? But I agree once you've completed your task, you will no longer suffer the way you did. You finally have a destiny, a future."

"Destiny…" the young Kaiser repeated in amazement. 

Osamu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "You're still sickeningly cute." Ken's face went red from hearing his brother's comment and due to the fact that the older boy was running his hand down his body. It felt nice. Ken quivered in arousement as Osamu softly placed his hand on his crotch. The older boy moved closer and whispered in his ear. "But until that time you're still mine, and right now its time to play."

The exhilaration took over him, and finally all worries he held were lost…  

**Authors Notes:** Sorry that was a bit shorter than other chapters. The next chapter will involve Yamato and the other chosen in the Digital world. Thank you matt4ever, crystalstrom21, Fate, Debra, SailorEevee and Carmina Burana for all your reviews. I appreciate them very much. ^_^

I'd love to here you comments and any advice on how I can approve my writings. Arigatou gozaimasu!  


	9. Questions of us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I am merely borrowing its characters for the purpose of this fan fiction. 

****

**Chapter 9: Questions of us**

Yamato gazed at his watch as he hurried down the street. 5:02pm. Everyone had told him to meet at the junior high school at 5:00pm sharp. Damn he was late, and that definitely wouldn't go down well with everyone especially since it was only a few days ago that they had found out he had known the Digimon Kaiser's true identity all along. How could he possibly face them? 

Five minutes later he finally he reached the school and rushed to the computer room were they were supposed to meet. He was well out of breath by the time he reached there.

"Yamato you're late!" complained Taichi as he saw the blonde boy running in.

"Sorry, I-I ha-had to get… ready…" 

The minute he had walked in the door all eyes were focused on him, most not even realising that they were staring at him so obviously. It was then that Yamato realised that he had never felt as insecure as he did at that moment. He knew they were all staring at him, yet he couldn't bring himself to look back at them. 

"All right, that's everyone. Let's go!" declared Taichi.

"Wait a minute. I still have to find a suitable location to transport us into the Digital world." replied Koushiro, not taking his eyes way from the computer screen.

"What?! You still haven't found one?!"

"Just give me a couple of more minutes."

The brunette sighed loudly with aggravation. "Good, at this rate the Digital world will probably be destroyed before we even get there to save it. 

Yamato noted him stressed Taichi seemed. He always got irritable when he was worried. Yamato made a quick glance around the room then turned his head downwards, feeling guilty as ever. Everyone was so quiet. He had imagined that they would have all been shouting and debating what to do. Usually this annoyed him, but right now the silence was tearing him apart. 

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder easily startling him. He gave a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Daisuke. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the younger boy apologized. 

"It-it's okay. I guess I've just been a little bit jumpy lately."

"Yamato-san, I was um wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Uh, sure..."

Daisuke opened the door and the they went out into the hallway. "We'll be going soon so I'll try and make this fast. I just really wanted to apologize for… I mean... I had no right telling Taichi-san about the Digimon Kaiser, especially since you said you were going to tell him yourself. I was just really worried and- and… I'm just really sorry!"

Yamato stared at the younger boy in surprise. He had forgotten all about the younger boy telling Taichi about the Ken and Osamu. Had he had been worrying about it all this time? Taichi had told him that when Daisuke confessed had run out of his apartment in shame. 

"Uh, don't worry about it Daisuke-kun!" Yamato replied quickly. "In away it turned out all right because I was really afraid to tell Taichi about it myself. At least this way I didn't have to go through the awkward process of telling him."

"So you're not mad?"

"No it's fine."

Daisuke gave a small smile and nodded. "Arigatou."

_"Actually it's me who should be thanking you." _Yamato thought to himself.

Suddenly the door opened and a red headed girl poked her head out. "Um everyone is ready to leave." 

Both boys nodded. Once Daisuke was back in with the other's Sora unexpectedly blocked Yamato's way. The blonde stared in confusion. "Sora?"

"Ya-Yamato I-" she stopped for a moment taking a small breath. "Taichi, he-he told me and the others about the… Well he explained the best he could, but I-I don't understand why."

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and the others. I'm sorry for everything, but I guess sorry doesn't really cut it, does it? And well even if I had all the time in the world to try and explain everything to you well I doubt you'd even understand then."

She gazed at him sadly then nodded before returning back inside. Yamato waited a few moments before entering. He was feeling even guiltier. 

The newer chosen held out their D-3's including Takeru and Hikari, and with one of the older children by there sides they went into the Digital world. Now only Yamato, Taichi and Daisuke were left.

"Yamato before we go into the Digital world promise me that you'll fight the Digimon Kaiser with the rest of us. I know it will be difficult for you but the only way we can defeat him is if we do it together as a team." He said anxiously.

"Don't worry, I know. For now I've put aside my feelings for Osamu aside. My only objective right now is to defeat Ken, I mean the Digimon Kaiser." Yamato replied firmly. 

Taichi nodded. The brunette had a determined gleam in his eye. With that they went into the Digital world to finish this war once and for all.

***********************************************************    

Ken lay on the floor with his eyes shut. Like Yamato, he too had a lot of trouble sleeping lately. Then again he never had been one to sleep much. Even when he lived back in the real world he's always avoid sleep as much as he could by spending his nights creating new computer programs or working on one of his projects. His mind was too active for sleep. He had too many questions that needed to be answered to waste time sleeping. His mind was too powerful for sleep. However the ironic thing was that at this moment he had so many questions, so many things he wanted answering to, yet at this moment he longed for sleep more he ever had. He kept on thinking what Osamu had has said, that he was his and his only. Would he ever belong to someone else? Would he ever have the love or another? 

_Baka__, you shouldn't even be thinking like that! You should be grateful and besides there are more important things you should be contemplating.  Pulling himself up, he gazed at the ceiling. __Once I destroy them I'll finally know why I am here. But to see them, to see him die isn't enough. I want to him suffer. I want to make him pay. I want to make him my own… _

His eyes widened as he realised what he had just thought. A way of shock and disbelief swept over him. He hated him, he wanted him to die. So why the hell would he want him like that?! What would Osamu think? He had all ready told his brother that he had no feelings what so ever for the boy, yet he couldn't get him out of his head. _God, next time I see you, I'll tear you apart!_

"Oh Kenny boy!" The blue headed boy looked up as his brother entered the room. "I have news for you."

"The Chosen?" Ken asked instantly.

"Yes, it seems that they have just entered the Digital world." 

For the first time in days, Ken smirked just the way he had used to. "So they've come to play have they?"

"Are you going to begin preparing?"

"Yes. They won't know what hit them." He turned to the door. "Slaves! Slaves!"

Quickly a Gazimon ran in answering his master's call. "Ye-yes sir?"

"Prepare all the troops for battle. I'll be out to speak to them when they are ready."

"Al-all the troops?" the Digimon asked in surprise.

"No when I said all I actually only meant one. Of course you idiot, now hurry up!!!" Ken shouted angrily.

"Temper, temper, little brother... Patience is what you need to win this battle. But I do understand that dealing with slaves can often be a hassle. Take you for example."

"What? I-I'm a-"

"Shhh." hushed Osamu placing his finger gently on Ken's lips. "Everything will work out fine as long as you don't mess up. You're going to destroy those children but there is something I am going to ask you to do for me before you kill them all off."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to retrieve the Chosen one's Digivices, Crests and Digi-eggs for me. So that means the moment you see them there will be no squashing them, tearing them apart or completely destroying there bodies. Once you get those things off of them you can do whatever the hell you want with them."

"But-but why do you want those things?" questioned Ken, puzzled. 

Osamu grabbed the younger boy by the chin. "That little secret is mine, and mines only. I give you orders, you obey them but never, never do you ask any questions my little pet."

Ken narrowed his eyes. "But it's my army we're using! I'm the one who's going to defeat them, so I have a right to-" Suddenly a heavy punch sent Ken flying to the ground. The smile on Osamu's face had vanished, replaced with an expression of anger and conceit. 

Ken stared in shock as Osamu pulled him forward by his shirt. "Didn't you hear what I said you repulsive little worm?! Shadow or not, you shall obey me or I'll shatter your mind into so many different pieces that you'll never be able to put it back together again."

Ken nodded, too frightened to say anything.

"That's good then." said Osamu letting him drop to the ground. "I wish I could stay and watch 'your' little army get ready but I must go. I'll be back in awhile." 

Ken nodded again fearfully. He wasn't going to risk it by asking his brother where he was going. Slowly Osamu faded, leaving even more questions to linger on the young Kaiser's mind.

*********************************************************

"What?! This is the closest you can get us?!" screamed Taichi.

"Sorry, but the Digital world has been really out of whack lately. All the signals are getting mixed up. I suppose it had to do with all the Kaiser's control spirals." replied Koushiro as he shut his laptop.

"Well this is just great." sighed the brunette in frustration. "We're miles away from the Kaiser's base. It'll take us forever to get there now!" 

"We may be far way but remember we still have the whole weekend to get there and defeat him." stated Daisuke, trying his best to calm things.

Taichi groaned. "You're making it sound like its some sort of science project that you have to hand on Monday at school. I wanted to at least get a little close to the base before he knew we were here."

"My guess is that he all ready knows that we're here." added Sora, worriedly.

"Well enough talking all ready. Let's hurry up and get going! I want to get this battle over and done with!" cried Miyako.

"Not if you're going to die you wouldn't." reminded Hikari.

"What! Are you saying I'm going to die or something then?!"

"Hopefully not."

"Hikari-chan maybe you shouldn't be so pessimistic with your thoughts. We should concentrate on winning not dying." said Takeru gently. "I mean if the child of light can't overcome the darkness then how do the rest of us stand a chance?"

"This isn't about me being the child of light, Takeru!  This is about all of us! About what everyone is thinking! I was just stating the obvious since everyone else seems too frightened to do so themselves."

"Well maybe you shouldn't then!" yelled Miyako angrily.

"You were the one so eager to go into battle and start fighting which in the end may just have been some sort of trap."

"I'm beginning to think this isn't such a good idea." Iori whispered to Jyou beside him.

"I know that things don't look to good but it may be the only way."

Soon everyone seemed to be arguing with one and other, and Yamato noted how differently they all seemed. He especially noted how differently Hikari was acting. The usually sweet and innocent girl looked like she was just about ready to kill everyone, even his brother Takeru.

"That's it everyone shut up! We're going right now and that's it! We really do not have time for this crap!" yelled Taichi who began to walk away. 

"And what if we don't want to go?" questioned Miyako.

"Then get the hell out of here. That goes for everyone else that isn't willing to risk their live to save this world. But for those who are actually willing to fight, follow me. Our Digimon will be waiting for us." He yelled, not bothering to look back. After a few moments of silence, everyone began to follow their leader. Giving an irritated sigh, the lavender haired girl too followed. 

The hours rolled by and everyone continued to make their make quietly to the Kaiser's base. Nobody was in the mood to talk, especially after the arguments earlier. Even their Digimon who they had just met up with remained silent. It seemed that they too knew that it could be the end for everyone. Yamato curiously stared at everyone. He knew that he should have apologized to them but couldn't bring himself to do so. Besides, saying sorry wasn't exactly going to make everything bad go away.

After gazing at those in front of him, he turned around to those behind him. To his surprise, Takeru was staring at him too, not in his usual cheerful manner, but coldly. His brother's eyes reminded him of his own. All he knew was that Takeru was seriously pissed off at him. Yamato had never mentioned anything about Osamu to Takeru, mostly because they hardly got to talk or speak to each other. For Takeru just like everyone else, everything about Osamu had came completely out of the blue. All these things he didn't even know about his brother. 

Quickly Yamato turned back around, unable to bare seeing his brother look at him like that. He knew that after this all done and 'if' they survived, he would definitely have to give his brother a good explanation why he didn't tell him any of this.

*************************************************************** 

The Digimon Kaiser stood tall as he stood on the platform above his cheering slaves who were preparing for battle. "For years those children have tried to come between me and my plans, but this will be the last time! This will be the last battle. For this time you shall destroy them once and all!" A mass of roars echoed loudly through the enormous base. "Silence! I have one more thing to say. You all must consult me before killing one of them. I need their Digivices, crests and eggs. If you destroy even but one of them, you and all of your squadron will be eliminated! All right, you should get ready to depart soon." There was another eruption of cheers and the Kaiser left. 

Sighing he let his body fall back on to his chair. He couldn't stop thinking about why Osamu wanted the children's Digivices and the other tools they used to help their Digimon evolve. But what good would it do Osamu? Did they hold some hidden power that could help them as well as the chosen? Could it be powered by darkness as well as the light? A million questions were spinning rapidly through his head. But what he wanted to know the most was where Osamu had gone too. It seemed that once again his brother was in chargeand as usual he was jealous.  

A Gotsumon suddenly appeared at the door. "Sorry to disturb you master but shall the troops get ready to dispatch?"  

Ken hesitated for a moment. "Yes, tell the first division to get ready."

"Yes, master." 

But still Ken's mind was hesitating. 

_Osamu!_

_You're son is amazing! Your must be so proud._

_Yes, we love our Osamu-chan very much!_

_Get out, you're annoying me!_

_You're so kawaii, Yama-chan._

_Get out of my room!_

_How pathetic..._

_My little pet…_

_Your mines, and only mines…_

He bit his lip then called out. "Wait! Um, I have another idea…" 

*********************************************************

It was growing late and everyone had stopped to rest and get some sleep for the next morning. At the moment they were eating. Of course Yamato couldn't bring himself to do so. The thought of eating right now made him feel sick. 

"Are you sure you're not going to have anything?" asked Gabumon, his Digimon companion.

"It's okay, I think I'll pass."

The Digimon frowned. "You should Yamato-kun, especially since you need to keep up your strength."

He didn't reply. He wasn't sure if Gabumon or any of the other Digimon knew of his connection with the Digimon Kaiser, but if Gabumon did, he never mentioned anything about it. Yamato was extremely grateful for that. 

"Onii-san." Yamato looked up to see his younger brother Takeru standing over him. 

"Ta-Takeru?"

The younger boy turned to the dog-like Digimon. "Sorry Gabumon but would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?" He nodded and went over to join Takeru's Digimon Patamon.

As soon as the Digimon left, Takeru glared angrily at his brother. "Well don't you have anything to say?"

"There's nothing I can say Takeru, nothing to make everything all better again." Yamato said, gazing downwards.

"Of course there's nothing you can say to make everything right, but an explanation of it would be nice." He said coldly. "Let's start on how the hell this all happened and how come I never knew a thing about it until now."

Yamato sighed. "It happened just after Dad and Mum got divorced. I met Osamu at the park one day. I was sitting on one of the swings by myself and he came over and started to talk to me. He was really nice to me and a short while after I even considered him to be my best friend, something I had never had before. But about a year and a half later he got hit by a car and died. I knew he had a little brother even though I had never met him before. The first time I saw him was at Osamu's funeral. I never talked to him though. The years later I found out he was actually the Digimon Kaiser." 

"And?"

"And I realised that it was him after I saw the News saying that Ken had ran away."

"So you've known the Kasier's true identity while we've all been working our asses off trying to defeat him. Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner, Yamato?!"

_"Will all conversations I have about Osamu and Ken turn out this way?" _wondered Yamato remembering the similarities between Taichi and Daisuke's questionings.  

"Osamu was my best friend, Takeru. I was horrified when I found out that the Digimon Kaiser was my deceased best friend's little brother. I didn't want to hurt him."

"And what?! You were just going to go on letting him hurt us and our Digimon?! We've been putting our lives on the line to fight this evil and you've known who it was all along!" Tears began to form in his eyes. "How could you Onii-san?!"

"He-he was my best friend, I didn't want to betray his trust."

"Oh and by doing so you're allowing thousands of innocent creatures to suffer and die?"

"I didn't think it would matter if I told anyone or not. I didn't think it would even make any difference."

"Then why were you so afraid to tell anyone?!" demanded the younger boy.

"I was ashamed okay!" he yelled finally. "Okay, I was ashamed. I was ashamed that my best friend's innocent little brother had transformed into a monster."

"That's no excuse." Takeru stated coldly. 

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it? And if your best friend Hikari's brother suddenly became evil you wouldn't have second thoughts about killing him?"

"That wouldn't happen considering Taichi's on our side."

"Well it happened to me, remember? If I had killed Taichi then tired to kill the others would you have instantly stopped me without any second thoughts?"

The younger boy frowned. "I-I would figure out away to stop you… but I wouldn't kill you."

"What if killing me was the only way? And what if Hikari was standing there begging for you not to harm her brother who was now evil, because if you did your friendship would be broken forever?"

Takeru remained silent as he tried to conjure up a suitable answer. "I-I would…"

"See it's not so easy."

"For Gods sake stop making up excuses!"

The older boy sighed. "I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe so, but did you really give me the chance to understand. Perhaps if you had just said what you felt in the beginning I would have! All my life you've been pushing me away! Sometimes in the past I felt as if I was nothing more than a little brother to you. Not a person, not a friend, just a little brother that you deemed your responsibility. Even when there was something to be explained you told me that I was too young to understand. Well Oniisan, I'm older so you can tell me now. This time you're not getting away with one of your stupid excuses." 

Yamato stared in shock. Takeru really thought of him like that? But none of it was true! He didn't make up excuses did he? Of course he saw Takeru as more of a brother. He just wanted to protect him that's all. He wanted to protect him from the pain he had felt. Why did Takeru think of him like that? That wasn't him! Did the others think the same also? Was he really only making up excuses to escape from telling others what he really felt? 

"Ta-Takeru?"

"You can't run away from them forever. One day you'll have to face them."

"Isn't that what I'm doing just now?"

"No, you're just looking for an excuse. You're doing what everyone expects you to do, using this as the easiest path to do the right thing."

"You're wrong. I'm doing this for the Digital world. I want to protect it. After all that's why I came to the Digital world in the first place."

"Maybe that's how your intentions started out but as soon as you found out about Ken, you only pretended to fight."

Yamato had no idea what to say now. "Yamato how could you? You know how much I hate the darkness! I put my own life in jeopardy to try and stop it! We all did! And you didn't even bother to tell me! All these years I thought we were so close, closer than most brothers despite the fact that we didn't live together. I could tell you anything and I… I thought you felt the same way about me. But all along you've been hiding this huge secret which I'm apart of and you don't even tell me. I-I really can't believe this is happening."

"Takeru, you still can, I mean you still can tell me things."

Takeru tightly clasped his fists together, shaking with anger. "How the hell can I tell you anything if I can't even trust you! All my life I've looked up to you, tried my best to be good and help everyone out just so you would be proud of me. Just because I've not had as hard a life as you doesn't mean I wouldn't understand. You believe that no one will understand, so that's why you always push them away!" 

The older boy stayed silent, taking in all his brother had just said. He felt as some at pierced right through his heart with a large sword.

"I'm here Yamato if you ever feel you want to talk about something. Perhaps even one day you'll work at gaining my trust back." With that the younger teen turned and walked away.

A few minutes later Gabumon returned. "Yamato what's wrong?" the Digimon asked worriedly instantly noticing the look of shock on his partner's face.

Suddenly there was a thunderous echo of roars coming from above. Instantly everyone looked up to see a herd of the Kaiser's slaves flying towards them.

"Damn, he knows we're here all ready." cursed Taichi. "All right everyone get ready to fight!" But before the Digimon could even get a chance to evolve, a large Airdramon swooped down and grabbed Yamato.

"Yamato!"

Taichi quickly turned to his Digimon. "Agumon!" Within seconds the little Digimon had evolved into his powerful mega form of Wargreymon. He flew up into the air ready to attack the Airdramon that had taken Yamato, when the rest of the herd started to attack, making him loose direction of where the Airdramon. By the time the rest of the Digimon evolved, he was all ready out of sight. 

Authors Notes: I hope this chapter was all right. Next chapter should see a reunion with Yamato and Ken/Kaiser. Thank you very much to matt4ever, Carmina Burana, Hitomi No Ryu, Debra, a person, crystal storm and SailorEevee for reviewing.   ^_^ 

Reviews or any advice on how I can improve my writings would be appreciated very much. Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	10. Corrupted desires

**Authors Notes: **Gomen for taking so long update! I wanted to finish some future chapters before I posted anymore. This chapter contains some lime/lemon scenes, just in case anyone wants to skip it. It's my first time writing any lime/lemon so just to warn you that it will probably be 'extremely' bad. _   

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, I am merely borrowing its characters for the purpose of this fan fiction. Please don't sue me.

**Chapter 10: Corrupted desires**

As soon as he regained consciousness, he was welcomed by an over-whelming notion of pain. He gave a small groan as he struggled to open his eyes. Last he remembered, was he was talking to his brother. His heart sank slightly as he remembered the content of the conversation, of how Takeru had looked at him with such disappointment. But before he had time to dwell he realised what had happened and where he was now. Desperately he tried to lift his arms only to find that they had been chained to the bed. With little strength he had he tried to pull away and get up. But it was no use.

"Oh, you're so amusing to watch." Came a sadistic voice that he recognised straight away.

"Ken?"

"You really are a heavy sleeper. I've been sitting here for four hours now. I was worried, I thought you might never have awoke." He replied, pretending to yawn.

"What do you want?" the chained boy asked fearfully.

The Kaiser sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "What do I want? What do I want? Hmmm…. There's a great deal of things actually, so many wonderful things that I desire that I'm not even going to wait until Christmas till Santa brings them to me. But I'm inpatient, what can I say? Besides better late than never, wouldn't you agree?" 

Yamato could feel him climb up the bed towards him. He gave a small whine as Ken sat on his chest. Taking hold of his face, the Kaiser pulled him forward. "But what I really want is to see every human in my soon-to-be world, dead."

"Then why bring only me here? Why not any of the others? Why waste the time bringing me here when you could easily just kill us all on the battle field?" he asked, despite all ready knowing the answer. It was because of Osamu.

The Kaiser tutted. "Now where's the fun in having you all die at the same time? Watching you get trampled by my army would be fun but I find that watching a good old fashioned slow death proves to be entertaining. So I thought, why not begin with the person I despise the most?"

"Please, just for a moment think about what you're doing. The others and I, we can help you. This meaningless war has gone on to long. Please stop!"

Ken's face hardened. "You want me to think about what I'm doing?!" Furiously he slapped his hostage across the face. "Do you think I'm that fucking stupid?! That I'd fall for another one of your pathetic little lies?! Do you think I don't know what you're up to?"

"You've got this all wrong."

"Oh have I? You love your precious little Digital world and would do absolutely anything to save it wouldn't you? And you really think this war is meaningless? I'd have to disagree. You have a lot riding on this. Everything depends on it and you see that is why I am going to win."

"You might be surprised." replied Yamato, trying to remain calm. 

Ken snorted. "Oh please. Don't tell me you actually think that you're little friends stand a chance?"

He shrugged slightly. "Got to have faith..."

"Oh really? Tell me then, what do you place your faith in? I'm an atheist myself so no God for me. Yourself then?"

"No God. I just believe in us. I believe in the chosen, because no matter what we always win in the end."

"Perhaps, but as I recall last time you were trying to stop one of your so-called enemies it didn't take you three years to do so." 

"Just making time."

"My, my, you chosen kiddies can't take any hints can you? So you all depend on each other? Tell me then, if you can all depend on each other so much then why did they allow their dear friend to be captured?"

"They'll come for me eventually. They'll come and defeat you, then rescue me."

Ken laughed. "Perhaps but what if they get here and you're all ready dead? Can you still depend on them then?"

"Well at least the Digital world will be safe."

"Yes there's that, or they could come here to find that you are all ready dead, my army slaughters them and well then you're all dead."

Yamato glared at him.

"Trust me, the only person you can rely on is yourself and unfortunately for you, you seem to be undependable, so you are as good as dead all ready."

 "What about you Ken?  Can you depend on yourself?" asked Yamato sounding braver than he felt.

"In the end yourself is the only person that matters."

"You're wrong?"

Ken smirked as he climbed on top of the boy. Fear was rising within Yamato. Fear for the future. Fear for now. He wanted nothing more than to push Ken off and get the hell out of this place. But even if his hands were untied, he wasn't sure he'd even take the risk. The base was surrounded by thousands of Ken's brainwashed slaves. He wouldn't be much help to the others if those Digimon killed him. 

Slowly the Kaiser ran his fingers through Yamato's golden locks of hair, making the older boy tensen. But what was really frightening him was the way Ken was staring straight into his eyes. Yamato wanted to close them. He couldn't stand being stared at like that. Suddenly Ken raised his hand. Yamato winced expecting to be hit again, but to his surprise he wasn't hit. Instead the younger boy gently stroked his left cheek. 

"I realise now why Osamu loved you so much. "Your beauty… it's overwhelming. Your perfect golden hair, your gorgeous eyes... Your eyes are so blue… I could just drift away in them. An ocean of blue where only you exist…" His voice was barely a whisper now. "An ocean of blue where I wish to exist…" 

Yamato stared at the boy with extreme uncertainty, unable to comprehend was happening.  Although the words were that of a compliment, it definitely sounded like Ken had lost it. Incapable of doing anything else, Yamato finally stared back at him. Although there was a smile on Ken's face, his eyes looked completely lifeless as if he had just being transformed into an emotionless smiling doll. Gradually he started to realise just how alike Ken looked like the corpse of Osamu when he had been trying to strangle the Kaiser in his dream. Those lifeless eyes looking right at him… 

He felt physically sick. He wanted to scream. 

"What's wrong?" asked Ken gently caressing the blonde's face. "Don't worry. Soon it will be all over. You will be dead, I will no longer suffer and Osamu-sama will be with me. Everything will be as it should be.

"Ke-Ken."

"Shhhh" he hushed him placing his finger on the boy's lips. "Everything will be all right. Before I kill you I must do something. I'm being naughty, I'm disobeying him, but it's not fair. Not fair that you got to spend all that time together with each other. Not fair that he ignored me whilst I tried to catch his attention. Not fair that he abandoned me for you. Not fair that he died… But he's alive now and he pays attention to me. He calls me pet. He tells me I am his. He chose me and I willingly ran to his side. That is why I hate him. He's perfect and that's not fair. He is perfect and compared to him, I am nothing. He gets everything he wants. It's not fair…The world is unfair. 

"If there really is a God, he would have no say on what's fair in our lives. That's why we must seek the future for ourselves. That's why I can't do what he says. I want to have you. I want to have the one thing that he'll never be able to have. You."

Yamato could feel his mind shattering into a million different pieces. His mind lay before him now, a complicated jigsaw puzzle that he'd never be able to complete. All the things that Ken had said… The way he had talked about Osamu… It was if he was making him out to be alive. But no, that was impossible! It had to be a lie, after all the Digimon Kaiser was insane wasn't he? Then again, perhaps he was the one that was insane. His sanity stood at the peak slope and if it were to fall he knew he'd never be able to get it back. 

"Stop this! What in the hell are you talking about?! Osamu is dead!" screamed Yamato no longer able to keep his panic locked away. 

Ken cupped his face in his hands, silencing his captive. "He is dead physically but his soul lives on. But that isn't important just now. What's important is our destinies, how to get one and how to control it. The only thing that matters is us right now"

The next moment, Yamato found his lips locked together with the Kaiser's. With his body in bondage he was unable to escape the Kaiser's powerful kiss. But the question was did he really want to? The Kaiser moved back and smiled, leaving Yamato gasping for breath. 

"I hope you liked it. That was just an appetiser. Next you'll receive several other courses." 

Yamato stared in fear as the Kaiser started to unbutton his shirt, trying to wriggle free of the chains despite knowing it was no use. He couldn't give up without a fight could he? 

"There's no use trying to resist. The more you try to escape, the more pain you will suffer." Ken took out a small knife and ripped through the boy's shirt. "Hope you weren't too fond of that." replied Ken as he admired the boy's topless body. 

"Stop Ken, there's still time! I can help you!"

The Kaiser chuckled. "Of course you're going to help me, that's why you're like this." 

Yamato was sure he had missed something important. Last time they had kissed Ken had been outraged. Why did he want this now? Why change his mind? 

The Kaiser was now starting to pull down his jeans. "Ken, please stop." He of course wasn't listening as he now had his hand on Yamato's crotch through the boy's pants. Yamato shuddered, dreading what was about to happen. He pulled off his pants and he lay there now fully naked. Again Ken said something about him being so beautiful, was he wasn't listening. His main concern was getting out her alive. 

Gently the Kaiser ran his hands down the boy's smooth thighs.  Yamato flinched. Ken noticed this and smiled. "Don't worry you won't be hurt right now. Besides watching you and the other chosen die, I want something else." Slowly he began to stroke Yamato's genitals with his long fingers. Yamato quivered slightly, Ken's fingers tickling him. Bending down, Ken took the boy's penis into his mouth. Yamato felt a wave of exhilaration rush through his body as Ken started to suck. But that joy faded as quickly as it came as he realised what was happening. "Ken… please…please stop…" He didn't and apart of Yamato was thankful for this. 

Minutes later the Kaiser stopped, smirking as he rubbed his mouth with hand. "You're turn is over." Yamato turned away feeling disgusted with himself for enjoying it. Suddenly he was freed from the iron coldness of the chains as Ken unlocked them. "There's only so much you can do chained to the bed like that." Ken replied smugly seeing the confused look on the elder boy's face. "Still you won't be able to escape." He pulled slightly at the collar around his prisoner's neck. "My little pet…" Yamato hadn't even noticed he was wearing it. Now that he knew, he half-expected to sprout cat or puppy ears with a tail. Taking a deep breath Yamato leaned over the Kaiser who had pulled his pants down. He felt dirty, disgusting, but if he wanted to sustain his life until his friends got there, then he would have to do it. He tried not to think about he was doing, tried to concentrate on anything else apart from this, but the fact that Ken was moaning loudly didn't help. _Kimochi__ warui_

"Now you're going to let me enter inside you." The Kaiser whispered placing his hand on top of the blonde boy's head.

"No!"

The Kaiser's eyes narrowed. "No?" Yamato shuffled slightly. "Are you disobeying my orders?" The look of fury in his eyes made Yamato wish he had just kept his mouth shut. Ken walked across the room and picked up his whip from the table. "All my slaves that dared to disobey me in the past were instantly killed. Of course there had been hardly anyone who had dared to question my authority before. It seems highly foolish of you to refuse the person that can end your little life in a matter of seconds. But lucky for you I don't want you dead just yet." His smirk appeared even more corrupted. "However that doesn't mean I can't still punish you." 

Yamato wailed out in pain as the Kaiser cracked the whip off his back. He did this several times and Yamato in a weak state as he was all ready thought he would die from the pain.

"There, that hurt didn't it? Will you be a good pet for your master now?" Yamato had no other choice but to agree. He nodded. "Good."

Hopefully Taichi and the others would come to rescue him soon. Then again having  them see him like this was miles above any humiliation he could possibly take. He could picture the disgusted looks upon his friends' faces. Taichi, Takeru, Sora, Daisuke… all staring at him in repulsion. If they saw him like this, they'd never want anything to do with him again. They'd leave him and he'd be alone once again, just like when Osamu had died… 

He watched silently as Ken removed himself of his cloak and the rest of his clothing. Yamato really didn't want to see his dead best friend's little brother naked but Ken was beautiful it was hard to take his eyes off the boy. Despite his cold and insane attitude he looked completely fragile. His pale skin… his soft features… He watched nervously as Ken took out a small tube of lotion which he used to coat his erection. After putting the lid back on it he placed it on the table next to the bed. 

He returned to the bed and lay over Yamato as his stiff member entered his pet. Yamato groaned as he felt Ken enter him. Tears ran from his eyes. He really couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to scream as Ken slowly pulled out of him. The pain was shocking. Ken smiled and ran his hand through his golden hair. Kissing his cheek he replied that it would be over soon. He then slid back inside and started to thrust faster. Just when Yamato found that the pain too much, it vanished being replaced with vast pleasure. Loud moans escaped his lips, making Ken grin. He pulled the older boy into a deep kiss as he climaxed inside of him. 

Afterwards they switched positions, Yamato now entering inside Yamato. Ken was amazed at how good he was. He 'almost' rivalled Osamu. He was also surprised by the fact that Yamato was now doing what he told him to do. Obviously using his whip on him had an effect on his little pet. 

"So you've finally given up on your friends?"

No reply.

He smiled in satisfaction. "And what about Osamu?"

Yamato winced slightly at the mention of that name. "I thought you said that tonight had nothing to do with Osamu? That everything was about tonight."

"It is."

"Then why bring him up?" he questioned curiously. 

"Just curious." He replied casually. "But I see that you just want to get back to business."

"Yes." The elder replied, his voice holding no regret. Ken smiled and tightly wrapped his arms around him. He loved the boy's soft skin. It was even softer than that of his brother's. Despite the blonde boy's passive ambience, he could tell he was enjoying himself. 

Yamato let himself go and tightly wrapped his arms around the Kaiser, their kisses growing deeper. All was forgotten, Taichi, Takeru, Gabumon… even Osamu. All that mattered was these moments. Not the past, not the future, only now. There would be no regret to be felt. For the first time in years he could feel himself again. A joy he hadn't felt since Osamu was alive, of course being at that age they obviously hadn't experienced anything like this, but it was the joy of having someone there with you. The irony of this of course was that this joy he felt had be reawakened by his brother. The person he had fought with these past yeas, the person he had once felt sorry for, the person who was his own worst enemy was the one to revive him. The world didn't make sense, and for the first time in his entire life, he didn't care. Darkness fell upon his world leaving him in the hands of ecstasy. 

*************************************************************

Slowly he opened eyes taking a few moments to reflect on what had happened. To his surprise, Ken was fast asleep next to him. The word 'escape' flashed through his mind in capital letters but he ignored it and turned back to watch the mysterious dark angel sleeping beside him. Again he found it hard to believe that this was monster causing the Digital world so much trouble. He looked so innocent, so peaceful as if waking him up would be one of the most deadly sins a person could commit. He noted how thin he looked, but he supposed that the boy was far to busy concentrating on taking over the Digital world to really care. Gently and cautiously he brushed his fingers over his dark blue hair. It looked just like Osamu's. It felt just like Osamu's. A small frown appeared on his face

_"Osamu-san, why haven't you told your family about me? Are you worried that I'll embarrass you when they see me?"_

_"What? Of course not! The reason why I haven't told anyone about you is because you are special. I want to have you all to myself._

Yamato pulled his hand back. "Osamu."

_You remind me of my little brother. You're both so innocent and kind. I'm sure you and Ken would get along great._

"Have a nice sleep?" 

Yamato jumped slightly, startled to see that Ken was now awake. "Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No I've been awake for a while now." He replied yawning.

Suddenly Yamato became embarrassed as he realised that he must have felt him touch his hair. "Sorry."

Ken cocked an eyebrow. "That's a change. you're nicer now than you were last night." It didn't make sense to Yamato either.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ken asked playfully. He didn't answer Ken out loud but yes he had enjoyed it. 

"I'm suppose you're still going to kill me soon?" heaved Yamato. 

Ken snickered. "But of course." Yamato hadn't noticed the flash of regret in his eyes.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Yamato asked sadly.

"Of course not, the only person I need is myself."

_"Oniisan!__ Onnisan! Please come play with me!"_

_"Go away Ken, I'm working!"_

_"But Oniisan you said you would play with me yesterday and you didn't."_

_"That's because I was busy then too. Now leave me in peace!"_

_"But-"_

_"Go!"_

_"Onnisan!"___

Slap.

"People rely on other's to much, that's why they're so weak."

"I was alone until I met Osamu."

"What has that got to do with anything!?" the Kaiser demanded.

"Because you remind me of him."

"I'm nothing like Osamu!"

"Then why do you try so hard to be like him?"

"Shut up!" he screamed slapping the boy across the face.

He barely flinched. "You remind me so much of Osamu yet you're so different."

Ken stared coldly at him. Yamato stared back. For the first time he wished he'd just kill him and get it over with. He started to cry again, only this time it would probably be his last. He was going to die. _Gomen_ nasai Taichi, I've broken my promise. I couldn't stop him__

_Baka_.___ I have to kill him. I've been inside him, left my mark, made him mines, and as far as my plan goes this is the time to kill him._

_The young blue headed boy ran happily excitedly down the pathway. "Onii-san! Onii-san come catch me!" Suddenly the boy toppled over a crack in the ground and burst into tears. _

_"Ken-chan!"__ Quickly the older boy rushed to his brother's aid. "Ken-chan, daijoubu?"_

_"It hurts Oniisan, it hurts, it hurts!" wailed the boy._

_"I told you not to run! I told you when we left the house to walk with me!" Osamu yelled angrily._

_The younger boy stared fearfully for a moment then continued bubbling._

_Osamu gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." He gave his brother a small smile. "So please try to be a little more careful next time, okay?" Ken nodded and he inspected the boy's leg, the cause of all those tears. "Well it isn't bleeding so you should be all right." He said as he helped the younger boy up. "So shall we get some ice cream, my treat?"_

_A huge smile broke out on Ken's face. "Can I get any flavour I want?"_

_He laughed. "Any flavour."_

_"Yay!" he cried out in joy as he danced around in circles._

_"Matte!" yelled Osamu as his brother neared the road. "Remember you have to be careful around roads. The traffic that moves around so fast that they wouldn't have time to pull their brakes if they saw you on the road. Never cross the road without me, mum or dad, okay?"_

_"I promise I won't." Ken replied as he took hold of his brother's hand. Seeing that there was no traffic they crossed the road._

_Osamu he would comfort me when I saw. Despite the fact that we never spent much time together he would always look out and take care of me._

_"Come on Ken-chan, don't cry. Be a big boy. See it's all right."_

_"I hate Osamu! Everyone loves him! Mama and Papa don't pay attention to me… I want them to love me, just like they do Oniisan.  Oniisan won't play with me! He gets angry when I go into his room. He yells at me to get out. He wants to be left alone but he's gets all the attention! I want Mama and Papa to notice me but they are to busy admiring Oniisan! It's not fair! I hate him! I hate Oniisan! I hope he disappears!" _

Ken stared sadly at Yamato. 

_"Oniisan, I don't want to be alone… Please, please come back to me…"_

_I hated both my parents and Osamu for ignoring me, yet I wanted their attention. This boy had his attention and was happy whilst I was sad. When Osamu died, Yamato was sad. I was happy because my parents placed all their attentions on me. I was no longer alone, I was happy or for awhile I thought so. To this day I still can't get the images of his death out of my head…_

Slowly he approached the blonde boy. 

_Don't you ever feel alone?_

_Of course not, the only person I can rely on is myself! _

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around him. Yamato's eyes widened with shock. "You're not as alone as you think you are."

"Ken?" Although both shocked and confused, he took Ken's offer and sank into his arms. He was reminded of a feeling, a feeling both familiar yet different. Ken pulled apart from him and got up and walked across the room to the table and opened one of the drawers. He then returned to the bed and leant on Yamato. A strong blush rose on Yamato's cheeks. There was a small clicking noise and looking down he discovered that Ken had removed the collar. He himself had actually forgotten all about it, although he had to admit he felt a lot better with it off. He stared curiously as Ken who sat before him, his once lifeless eyes now flooded with emotion. A small smile curved around his lips. Yamato gave a small gasp. _Is it him?_ Was this Ken? The true Ichijouji Ken? The innocent child he had seen so many years ago?  Perhaps there was still some hope left. To his disappointment, Ken turned away.

"This wasn't the way I wanted you to suffer. I guess in some twisted way we are the same."

_It's true…_

"If things were different and I wasn't the person I am… Well who knows…" He got up once again and went to the table opening up the same drawer as before. "I probably should apologize, but I'm not going to. For it's your fault that I'm this way! Your fault I feel fear like this!" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Yamato.

"Ken-Ken."

"Even though I hate him, you took Oniisan away from me and I hate you for that! When you die my suffering will disappear. I'll be free of this turmoil! Then nothing will stop me from freely accomplishing my goals."

"Just what are you're goals Ken?" asked Yamato, upset with the sudden change in him.

"I'll find that when I kill you and the other chosen."

"Are you saying that killing us isn't one of your goals then?"

No reply.

"Then you don't need to do it! Think about what you are doing, Ken! I can help! I want to help!"

"It's too late for that! Don't you see that now is my only chance? If I don't do it now, I'll waste away! Osamu-sama will be mad! He'll hate me again! I don't want him to hate me! I just want him to love me!"

Yamato stared at him, lost for words. "Your death shall be my triumph! Osamu-sama will be proud even if I am just his shadow… That's why I have to do this. To gain a purpose! To be great! To prove I have a use…"

"Ken you aren't Osamu's shadow, you're-" 

He gripped the gun tighter as the blonde boy tried to approach him. "Don't move. I all ready said it was too late. Now except you fate..." 

He closed his eyes waiting for the bullets to come. He hoped it would come quickly as he didn't think he could stand this any longer. God for any person to stand this they probably had to be insane all ready. _Gomen__ nasai minna-san.As he continued to wait with his eyes shut he found that the bullets still hadn't come. Slowly he opened them to see what the hold up was. Ken was still gripping the gun but by the look on his face it seemed that he was struggling to shoot him. Yamato opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Ken looked like he would break down at any moment._

"I-I… Why the hell can't I do it?! I told him I'd do it! I told myself I'd do it! But-but… what the fuck is happening?! You-you did something! You-you tricked me again, you bastard…"

Yamato stood glued to the ground unable to move with fear. The Kaiser was glaring at him furiously. "I hate… Get out! Get out! Get out!"

He stared back, his terrified blue eyes shedding tears. 

"Get the hell out of here else I'll fucking slit your throat!" 

As if a blot of lightning had struck straight through his heart he started to run. Still naked and horrified, he sprinted with everything he had his tears getting swept away. But just as he turned the corner he found himself face to face with a group of Ken's slaves. He should have known. His scream, echoed through the base as a huge claw swept down on him. As the pain engulfed him, he started to fade away…

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for bad lime and characterisations, as you can probably tell I'm kind of struggling with the fic even if I have got the ending all ready written. So basically sorry for the crappy content. -_-; 

Thank you lots to Hitomi No Ryu, Crystalstorm21, Debra, a person, dreamer, SailorEevee, Carmina Burana ,  hiccups and vanishingact, who reviewed last chapter. Reviews and any advice on how I can improve would be appreciated very much. Arigatou.


	11. Freedom from reality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I am merely borrowing the characters for the purpose of this fan fiction. Please do not sue. 

**Chapter 11: Freedom from reality**

****

****

The fear, the anxiety clutched violently at his heart, a pain so terrible that he felt that he would die from it. His eyes darted in every direction praying to be freed from the darkness that surrounded him. Where in the worlds was he? He screamed out, but no one returned his cries unless you counted the numerous echoes. With his mind spinning he tried to remember what had happened. He had been captured by the Kaiser then he told him to leave. He had ran  only to bump run into his slaves who then attacked him. Perhaps he had died from the attack. 

"No I can't be dead! Not yet! I have to get to them! I can't be dead! I can't be dead! Please someone help me!"

"Still relying on others to save you? You really haven't changed…" A distant voice called. He looked up to see the leader of the chosen children standing there.

"Taichi!" he cried happily. "Thank God you're here!"

"All those times in the Digital world with you… What a load of crap… Acting all cool as if you didn't care, leaving it to the rest of to defeat all those monsters. Pretending like you couldn't careless about anybody else. How the hell can you be a loner if you have to rely on others every goddamned second?!"

"What-what are you saying Taichi. I mean we're friends, that's all-"

His brown eyes narrowed. "Friends? Is that what I am to you? Was that what I was to you when you tried to kill me? You're just afraid of being alone…"

"No I do care!  I do care! I didn't mean what I did! I was just confused, that's all! While was separated from the group I thought about it over and over again! You can't understand how much I regret what I did and if I could I'd do anything to take it back!"

"Well you can't, can you? Not now, not ever. The more you continued to think about it, the more it hurt. That's why you came back to us, so you could make the pain go away. You knew that if we forgave you then your conscience would be cleared and you could carry on guilt free. Well I won't let that happen, because I'll never forgive you!"

"I-I've changed."

"Not for the better." stated another voice. 

Yamato bolted around to see a similar looking boy standing there. "Dai-Daisuke?"

"After all Taichi-san did for you, you didn't even bother to tell him about that boy. All you did was get mad. All you did was hurt him."

"No I-"

"I'll never forgive you for doing that to him!"

"Either will I. All you care about is your self." came a female voice, the body of Sora standing on the other side of him. "All we wanted to do was help, but what do we get in return? Nothing but lies! I can't believe I was ever nice to you…"

"You're just a scared little boy that can't possibly go on without one little reason to do so." said Daisuke.

"All you do is cling to others so that they may give you a reason to live, so that you may escape you own self-loathing. You don't think anyone notices but it is quite obvious." added Taichi.

"Yes we can see right through you." 

The rest of the chosen appeared forming a circle all around him. 

"It sickens me to look at you."

"It's disgusting."

"You're ashamed of it. That's why you hide. Everybody does it."

"If everyone else does it then why are you saying these things!" cried Yamato on the verge of tears.

"Because you refuse to admit it. You hid, ashamed that you had to rely on other's so much."

"You pretend the feeling doesn't exist."

"You run from it."

"You think everyone else who had this feeling is pathetic." 

"You frown at us because of that."

"You think you are better."

"No!"

"Yet you wished for it more than any of us." 

"You sought reason in caring for you're younger brother. But once you're parents split up you were alone."

"Ichijouji came and you clung to him."

"You actually believed all the crap he told you about needing you and being the only person he was happy with." yelled Taichi.

"Of course you didn't care if it was true or not. Those words were enough for you. You found self-worth even if it was fake, even if it was concealed through a lie."

"It didn't matter if it was real or not, as long as you could convince yourself into believing."

Yamato violently clasped his hands over his ears unable to take anymore. "No you're wrong! It's not true! I do care for people! I care for Osamu! I care for Takeru! I care-"

"Liar. You just used me in one of your pathetic excuses. The fact that you always had to take care of me gave you a purpose." His brother stated bitterly. "That time six years ago when I told you that I no longer needed you, you were terrified. Your little plan failed and you blamed it all on your rival. You even went as so far as to kill him. Stupidly we all forgave you, even wanted to be friends with you. But all you do is push people away. It's quite amusing actually, considering you can't stand to be alone." 

"Well we'll leave you by yourself now."

"Takeru-"

"It's too late for that now. You've got your wish."

"No don't leave me! Please!" 

But they were all ready gone. Within seconds his knee's collapsed and he was left sobbing on the ground. 

_Yamato-chan… Yamato-chan…_

He stopped and looked up, instantly recognising that voice. "Osamu-san? Osamu-san, is that you?!"

Through the darkness he could see a bright light in the image of a boy. He rose and started running towards it at once. "Osamu-san!" Yes it was him. Osamu-san. He could see that perfect smile of his clearly through the bright light. 

"Osamu-san! Osamu-san, I'm coming!" But the closer he drew towards him the more the light began to fade. "Matte!" he screamed, terrified that he would be abandoned yet again. He leapt forwards trying to catch the last glow of light but it had all ready vanished. He felt a surging pain tear right through him, like knives had been pierced through him in every possible spot. He couldn't even scream, and slowly his consciousness faded. Surely he would be dead. 

The next moment to his utter bewilderment, all pain had vanished. Light shone through his eyes lids. Slowly he opened them to find himself staring a beautiful blue sky complete with white fluffy clouds. What the hell? One moment he was in a horrifying and unbelievable amount of pain, now this. Heaven perhaps?

"Konnichiwa Yama-chan. I missed you." His eyes widened and slowly he turned to see the person sitting beside him.

 "O-Osamu-san?"

***************************************************************

"Come on! Can't you move any faster! By the time we get there, he'll all ready be fucking dead!" screamed Taichi looking more heated than the others had ever seen him before.

"If he is alive then the Kaiser is probably torturing him right this moment…" added Sora, tears running from her eyes.

"What do you mean if he's alive?! Of course he's still alive!" 

The red haired girl took a step back. The others frowned feeling guilty despite thinking that Yamato would probably all ready be dead. 

Taichi turned and started to jog ahead. He really didn't give a damn what the others though about him right now. All that mattered was getting to Yamato. Agumon caught up with his partner, now completely out of breath. The battle earlier had worn both him and the other Digimon out. They were unable to evolve at the moment and so everyone had no choice but to walk to the Kaiser's base.  

"Taichi don't you think we should wait for the others to catch up?" asked Agumon nervously. 

"No I don't. If they want to walk as slow as humanly possible when our friend needs us then let them."

Agumon opened his mouth to say something but soon thought better of it. 

If anything were to happen to Yamato, he would never forgive himself. The anger towards himself was growing and growing that he found he couldn't help taking it out on the others. Why couldn't Agumon have evolved sooner?!

"Taichi-san!" Daisuke ran ahead of the others with Veemon and Gabumon. If possible the younger chosen looked even more worried than him.

"It-it's all my fault." stated Taichi not looking the younger boy. "The Kaiser was probably spying on us from the moment we arrived in the Digital world. Yamato must have confronted the Kaiser earlier and told him that he knew so now he wants revenge on Yamato. I should have been more careful! I should have had Agumon evolve they moment we met up the Digimon! I'm such an idiot."

"The others say that going to the Kaiser's base is a bad idea, that it will be the trap, after all the Kaiser's army is their."

"Well I don't give a shit because my best friend is their and I need to help him! If they're so worried then why don't they just go the hell home?! I'll go after Yamato myself if I have too!"

"You won't be, because I'm going with you."

"Us too!" cried Gabumon and Veemon in unison.

"Yamato's my friend." said Daisuke smiling sadly.

"I'm Yamato's Digimon, it's my duty protect him no matter what."

They continued to walk. "Do-do you really think the Kaiser is torturing him?" Daisuke asked, the thought making him shudder. 

Taichi sighed hopelessly. "More than likely..."

Gabumon let out a small whimper. 

"Hey don't worry, Yamato's strong, he'll be able to hang on until we get there. He may be skinny but that blond can sure pack a punch. Believe me, I should know." The both gave a small fake laugh. No not even one of Taichi's stupid jokes could carry them through. 

"I still can't help feeling this is my entire fault."

"It's not." Both Taichi and Daisuke turned around to find Yamato's younger brother Takeru standing there. "The only person to blame all of this is Yamato."

"What do you mean it's his fault?!" demanded Taichi angrily. "The Kaiser was the one who attacked him. He can't help it if some stupid bird swoops down and captures him!"

His blue eyes narrowed. "If Yamato had just told us about Osamu and Ken in the first place then all of this could have been prevented. Maybe there would be no war and the Digital world would be at peace. He chose to keep what he knew a secret and now he's paying for it."

"Yamato-san made a mistake but that doesn't mean he deserves to be tortured!" cried Daisuke.

"I realise that!" Takeru cried irritably. "I'm his brother it's not like going to abandon him when he needs help! I'm just saying that if he told us then perhaps the Digital world would be safe all ready."

"Well there's no sense moping. Just move on and forget about. No point in wishing we could change the past when we have the chance to change the future."

"Remember you've had more time to think this over than the rest of us. It's a little hard to deal with. All those Digimon suffered and lost their lives all because of one stupid secret"  

Taichi sighed. "There's more to it than that, but I understand. A lot of people have suffered for this. Too many people… But that's why we have to keep on going so no one else will be killed."

"Especially Yamato… Let's go…"

Taichi nodded and they hurried forward. _I'm coming Yamato. I'll be there soon. Just please hang on a little bit longer. _

***************************************

As a fist collided with his face the body of Ichijouji Ken was sent hurled across the floor. 

"How dare you disobey me, you ungrateful little shit! After all I've done for you!" 

Ken stared fearfully had his brother. Somehow he had known that Yamato had been there as well as what they had both done together. Osamu's eyes were glaring furiously at him, immense anger from within. But of course Osamu wasn't going to conceal his temper, he had all ready gave his brother a brutal beating when he returned from were ever he had gone. 

Ken lay on the ground, his tear stricken face covered with blood and bruises. Even a single movement caused vast pain to shoot through his body. "Osamu-sama, I'm sorry.I-I don't know why I did it… please…please forgive me…" 

The older boy leapt for him and yanked him up by his collar. "You're sorry?! Didn't you hear me correctly when I clearly explained that you belonged to me?! You even said so yourself that you didn't have any feelings for him."

"Osamu I-"

"I leave you for a couple of hours to aid us in our plans and what do I come back to? You fucking the bloody enemy in the bed we did it just a few hours earlier!"

Ken winced. "Please I'm begging you! Forgive me!" he cried completely terrified.

"Forgive you?!" screamed the older boy, once again throwing his brother against the ground. "I was about to give you everything! Everything you'd ever dreamed of, everything you had ever wished for and more! I was helping you achieve the things you alone could never do."

"You see Ken, no matter what you do, wherever you go, you'll always need your dear Oniisama there with you. You can't do anything right without me. You're nothing without me! You really think that boy would ever help you? Honestly are you completely blind?! He was trying to trick you, to get you trust him, and when he gained this he would have had the other kill you.  This is war brother and in war forgiveness does not exist. Only one side will walk away alive. And your naive ness almost caused us that victory." He turned his back on his brother. "I thought you were more than. I thought you were strong, but I see now that you're just like the rest of the scum that plagues the earth."

"No!" he whimpered weakly. 

"Yes, and weaklings need to be punished. " Osamu smirked broadly seeing the petrified looks on his brother's face. "I suppose I'll just have to be stricter." He said in a sadistic tone as he took the Kaiser's own whip from one of the drawers. "You used to get pleasure out of punishing your slaves. Well now let's see how much I get out of punishing you little brother."

"Osamu…" 

*****************************************************

"Yes it's I." replied the dark haired boy smiling.

Yamato stared in utter disbelief. "But… but you're dead." The boy nodded. "But then how are you-" He stopped. "Am-am I dead too?"

Osamu gave a small laugh. "No you're still alive."

"If I'm not dead then where in the world am?" he asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What is this place?"

"We are in your mind." Osamu answered softly. "This place is within your mind, a part of you sub-conscious self."

"We're in my mind? But how can that be? Is this some sort of dream?"

"Yes and no. It's a bit difficult to explain. When you're asleep your mind produces mixed up images and thoughts and processes them into that of a dream. You aren't able to choose what you dream. But in this sub-conscious state you have chosen what you wanted to see, this world which you have created over the years deep inside yourself. This world that you control, this world were only you can enter."

"I don't understand… I've never seen this place before, how could I have created it? None of this makes sense…"

Smilingly Osamu turned away and gazed longingly at the sky. The mind works in mysterious way…" Yamato stared at the boy. Was this really Osamu? Although dead he seemed to have aged now bordering on the appearance of 19 to 20 year old. He looked even handsomer than he did seven years ago. Yamato faintly felt himself blush.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Um…yeah…" Slowly he looked around. He was right it was a magnificent sight to behold. He had barely taken the time to notice it when he first woke up. Then again when you wake up to see your dead best friend sitting staring at you then that's obviously going to steal your attention away from anything else. 

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Neither will you have to worry or hurt ever again."

"You're saying here I'm free from all pain and all my problems?"

"To a certain extent yes, this world is your freedom from reality. Your mind has suffered so much that it couldn't take the strain much longer. I couldn't bare to watch you suffer anymore. That is why I brought you here. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

Yamato gave a small smile. "Arigatou. You're right; I didn't think I'd be able to take the stress much longer. I-I thought I would go insane in the end. That-"

"Yes I know. I felt it. In this place I feel your emotions as if they were my own. You're heart made a wish to escape from it all and so I granted it."

"O-Osamu-san…" Tears began to fill his eyes. "I missed you so much!" he cried as he leapt on to the other boy. "I thought that I'd never see you again! I was so terrified when you… when you-"

"It's all right. Everything is okay now." The older boy replied soothingly as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "I have missed you as well. But now you no longer need to worry because from now on I'll always be with you. We can stay in this dream world, 'your' dream world forever."

His tears faded and finally he no longer felt sad. He couldn't believe this was happening. This really was his dream world, his perfect world. To be embraced by the person he had loved for the past nine years of his existence. 

"To spend eternity here with you is more than I could have ever longed or wished for. This is my perfect happiness…"

It was awhile before either of them spoke, both reflecting on how happy they were to see each other. The knowledge of never having to leave Osamu ever again sent a warm sensation through his body. 

"What's it like being dead?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Different."

"And?"

Osamu gave a small chuckle. "It's difficult to describe."

"That's strange, you used to be good at explaining thing." The blonde boy joked.

"I don't think any creature could describe what death feels like, no matter how intelligent they might have been when alive."

"Osamu-san…"

"Hai?"

"Are you happy?"

The boy smiled and gently ran his fingers through his companions beautiful golden locks. "Now that you are here, I am."

"I'm glad. I used to spend hours thinking of where you were. Whether you were feeling happy or sad, and just how much I wanted to be there with you. I tried not to cry so much when you…you passed away but it was difficult and… and-" Osamu suddenly placed a finger on his lips. 

"Say no more. I'm sure when I first died, I was sad too."

Yamato stared in confusion. "Can't you remember?"

"No… I suppose it's similar to that when you're first born. You are unable to remember the events because you were too young."

"Osamu-san, if you are dead then how can you be here in my mind?"

"I have always been here. Since the very first day you met me. I am the reflection of what Osamu is to you."

Yamato face drastically fell. "So then you aren't really Osamu-san? You're just some illusion made by my messed up mind?"

"I disagree. I am real. You made me real and nothing can change that."

"Yes but in reality you aren't really Osamu. You're a fake, made to be what I wanted him to be, nothing but my memories of him and my very own thoughts. Of course you're not real…"

"Who's to say what reality is? The things we find to be real in our life could be nothing more than a misled perception. Besides things are simpler and less complex in your own mind to that of what's outside in the real world."

"I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse or worry you. This place is your sanctuary. Anything your heart desires can be granted."

"This place… it's amazing… Paradise…"

"But still I can feel you are troubled." 

"I don't understand this. This place is more than I could ever have hoped for, yet some how it feels wrong, that I really shouldn't be here."

"Are you saying you want to leave?"

"What? Oh of course not! To stay here forever it's…"

Osamu smiled sadly. "Your heart cries out for another I see. Your friends… my brother…"

"I've caused so much trouble that-"

"That you feel it is your responsibility to protect." said Osamu, finishing off his sentence once again.

Yamato nodded. "The fate of the Digital world depends on my friends. I need to help them. I can't leave them when they need me the most."

"You'll never change will you Yama-chan?" stated Osamu flashing him a small smile.

"I-I promised that I would try to help him but I don't think he-"

"He is confused, that's all. He is torn between two paths struggling to discover which one he should follow. My brother is also being manipulated by what is most commonly referred to as the darkness."  
"That's right… I could never accept that an innocent little kid like him would suddenly come through as an evil monster like that. He said something about you, I mean the real Osamu being alive, that he was there with him."

"It is possible."

"Bastard! No wonder Ken has been acting so strangely. I've tried to help him but he won't believe me when ever I say I care. I mean what if I can't help him? What if that other part of him to strong?" 

"If you aren't able to help Ken recover, then I believe no one can." 

Yamato glanced guiltily at Osamu. If he was able to feel what he felt then he would no doubt know what had happen with Ken and him.

"Osamu-san, about what happened-"

"There's no need to explain your actions. You were lonely and I knew that my brother felt the same way. Both of you are the people I care about most. It would bring me great joy to see you two happy."

The blonde boy felt his face go slightly pink. "Osamu-san…"

"So please try your best to help him. Perhaps then he will realise that you only have his best interest at heart."

Yamato nodded. "I'll try."

"Arigatou Even when Ken was little he was always so stubborn when it came to listening to people."

"Just like another Ichijouji brother I know." Yamato replied jokingly.

"Hey!" Both boys laughed, but it quickly faded as Yamato was reminded just how sad he would be to leave this place, to leave his Osamu.

"Are you sad that I'm going?" he asked nervously. 

"Of course, but it is your own choice. I really do wish for you to remain, yet I believe you are doing the right thing. So like you, just one of the many reasons why I love you. And I'm sure the real Osamu as you call it would have been proud."

 "Do-Domo arigatou gozaimasu, for everything ." 

Slowly Osamu bent over and wrapped his arms around the golden haired angel embracing him in a sweet kiss. Now Yamato was positive he was in heaven. The taste of the elder boy's lips seemed too good to be true, yet they tasted familiar. He gave a small whimper when his love broke apart. 

"That is what you have desired for so long yet thought it as impossible. I hope it satisfies you until we meet again."

"Will I ever be able to return?"

A small frown settled upon Osamu's face. "I'm afraid not."

"But-but why?"

"Because once you deny this world it will no longer exist. It offers you two choices, to stay here and have everything you ever dreamed of come true or for you to return to the world were separate bodies and souls exist. When you deny your paradise it sees no reason to be and thus it vanishes."

"But if this world no longer exists, what will happen to you?" Yamato asked panic stricken. 

"Don't worry. I'll live on in another part of your mind. I just won't be able to speak to you like this." 

There were a few moments of silence in which Yamato's mind was screaming at him about how stupid he was to even consider leaving this place. Yet another part showed him his friends smiling faces, the seven year old Ken and the new smiling Ken which soon to be the result when this was all over. They were the ones who needed him right now, not Osamu.

I suppose you better go. No doubt they'll be waiting for you." suggested Osamu. Yamato quickly picked up on the hint of regret in his loves voice.  

Regretfully he nodded. 

Osamu quickly bent over placing a small kiss on his cheek. A white light appeared surrounding itself around Yamato. He could feel it pulling him, pulling him away from this place, pulling him away from his Osamu. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and as he expected, the world of green grass and blue sky was gone. He looked around to find he was in some forest. Panic struck him when he realised he was naked. He was wasn't sure what was worst, letting his friends get killed or having them see him trying to rescue them butt naked. But the fear quickly vanished when he realised that his clothes beside him. He blinked curiously, realising that Ken must have left them here with him. He found this slightly odd at first but he supposed that if this evil thing was using Osamu's form to manipulate him then he would have to hide the evidence that Yamato had ever been there. Then again maybe this fake Osamu all ready knew. 

Ken hadn't killed him. Maybe he did care about Yamato after all. Maybe he really didn't want to hurt him. Wearily he got up, grasping on to a tree for the support to stand. He had to stop Ken before he did anything he might regret. "Don't worry. I'm coming…"

**Authors Notes:** Another weird chapter and product of my messed up mind… I believe that the forces of light and dark have a more powerful influence in the Digital world than the real world and that the mind plays a vital role in how things will turn out. Examples from the series being Taichi forcing Agumon to evolve and Agumon becoming evil because of Taichi's arrogance and selfishness, Yamato feeling angry and unwanted, evil forces manipulating him making him think that the only way out is to kill Taichi. In the fic the thoughts of Yamato's mind were so powerful that the light interfered providing him with his hearts desire. Um, sorry not very good at explaining things. Hopefully next chapter will give a better understand standing. Either that or it will just confuse you more. o_o;  Hope Yamato finding his clothes wasn't too convenient but I thought it might be a bit embarrassing for him to go off rescuing the others naked. Of course the fangirl in me definitely wouldn't have minded. ^_^;

Thank you to Hitomi No Ryu, Crystalstorm21, vanishinggact, SailorEevee, Yersi Fanel, Dreamer and Debra for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews are appreciated very much. Thanks for the warning SailorEevee, I hate it when a fic gets deleted off the site just cause it has content that others might disagree with. A lot of my favourite authors stopped posting here because of the removal of NC-17 fics and lot of their stories which they put hard work into got deleted cause of the stupid rule. It's not the authors fault if some stupid immature kid clicks on their fic and finds it disturbing. Most peoples stories had clear warnings which the narrow-minded people refused to listen to and end up going reporting it. I'm quite disappointed with the way the site is going. *sigh* So much for unleash your imagination and free your soul… Ah, sorry for ranting, the issue just pisses me off. 

Anyway thanks lots for reading. Feedback and any advice on how I could improve my writings would be greatly appreciated. Domo arigatou! 


End file.
